KENSHIN the DRAGON HUNTER
by me10sai
Summary: In a time when dragons still roamed the earth, one man was most feared among them, the greatest dragon hunter that ever lived. And one woman was ready to give her life to protect these great beasts. What will happen when destiny draws them together...?
1. That Fateful Night

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hello everyone..I know this is really a farfetched RK fanfic (very out of bounds) but the personalities of the RK characters seem so perfect for this story so I still hope you will learn to like it. And please don't forget to leave a review for it. Thank you.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or it's characters..it's owned by someone else. And any whatsoever events in my story that might or have already happened to anyone is purely coincidental.

KENSHIN the DRGAGON HUNTER Chapter I: The Dragon Hunter

The forest was dark and cold and the night creatures were filling the air with sounds that would scare even full-grown men. But still, the figure in the black robe forged on. Leaves and branches crackled under his feet as he walked.

He was carrying something in his arms. He held it so gently, almost hunched over it, protecting it from the cold wind and any other danger that might present itself. He walked faster and faster on to the heart of the woods, whispering soft, calming words to the bundle in his arms.

This forest is the border of the two great kingdoms, the Kingdom of Triah(where he had just been) and the Kingdom of Surlow. He stopped as he heard the flapping of giant wings and felt the wind growing stronger. He looked up to see a huge dragon descending to the ground. When at last, the dragon stood before him, he raised his hood, revealing an old man. "My lord!" he said and knelt before the great beast.

Nearby, a seven-year old boy was wandering alone in the dark forest. He was well-dressed and had a small, yet handsomely built sword, in his belt. "Where are you dragon!" he called out. As it was, he was riding with his guards when he saw the dragon.

He rode into the woods on his horse and somehow managed to lose them. He wanted to see a real dragon, with his own eyes and he was not about to let those foolish guards of his ruin his fun!

Now, hours later, he had lost his way… The forest was dark and spooky and he was hungry and tired. But then, he saw it… The dragon, real and large had passed above him and landed somewhere close by.

"I'm gonna find it" the boy said with renewed excitement, forgetting his hunger and fatigue.

The little boy kept walking until he heard a noise. Someone was speaking. He followed the voices and saw the huge scaly dragon and there was a man kneeling before him. The boy hid himself behind a tree and watched fearfully, thinking that the dragon was about to devour the old man. But the man stood and the boy saw that he was carrying something. The man unwrapped the bundle in his arms and the boy saw that it was a small babe. "Oh no" he thought. "He's going to sacrifice the baby!"

"How old is she?" the dragon growled.

"Two years my lord. The lady...I mean her mother held on to life as long as she can for this child, but she was severely weakened and she... died..." The old man choked at his last words as he cried openly in front of the dragon.

"I see" the dragon replied, raising his giant claw towards the sleeping infant, "this child… she… is definitely the one."

The young boy could not bear to watch the horror of a dragon gobbling up a small helpless baby. "Don't you dare touch her you big monster!" he shouted as he drew his small sword and came out from behind the tree. The old man was surprised at the presence of the boy, but the dragon wasn't.

"Harharharharhar" the dragon laughed. "I was wondering when you would come out and show yourself."

"You mean you knew I was here all along?" The young boy asked, amazed.

"Yes, I felt your presence. I commend your bravery, young lad, but you can hardly protect her with that tiny sword of yours."

"I don't care" the boy said. "I don't care if you eat me just let the old man and the baby go!"  
"He's not going to eat anyone" a man said behind the boy.

The boy winced recognizing the voice. He turned around slowly. "Father let me explain…" the boy said, but his father raised his arm cutting him off.

"King Thairu," the dragon said, bowing slightly to the newcomer.

"Dargove!" the king said, smiling. "It's been a long time. Please forgive my son's intrusion. We will leave you to your business now."

The king ruffled his son's red hair before giving him a stern look. "Come on Kenshin, you have a lot of explaining to do" he said as he put his arm around him leading him back to his horse. The dragon laughed again and said after them "Don't be too hard on your boy Thairu, he handled himself well today!"

His father raised an arm and waved at the dragon. Father and son rode silently for a moment before the king spoke. "When we meet with the guards, I think you already know what you must do. You must not tell anyone what you saw tonight."

"I know father," Kenshin said, "but I still don't understand a lot of things..." "Hush" the king said. "I will tell you all about it in due time, but first, we must get you home for your mother worries much about you."

"I'm sorry father," the young prince said distressed at the thought that he had worried his sweet mother.

"It's alright, you're safe now and that is what's important," the king of Surlow said holding his son, his greatest treasure, a little tighter and closer to his chest.

Sixteen years later...

A young man, with red hair and a cross-shaped scar on his face rode into the village. The villagers whispered saying "There he is, the hunter with the reversed edge sword. He's the greatest dragon hunter in the land and he's come to help us!"

The young man stopped in front of the village elder. The hunter is young, most assuredly below the age of twenty-five. His long, red hair is tied by a simple knot, and he is not a very big man. He wore no armor, but had a shining shield. His only weapon was his reversed edge sword, forged differently than the rest of the swords used by other knights and dragon hunters, for its blade was curved and blunted on one side. He was quiet, serious, but the aura around him was strong, and yes, quite powerful.

"I have come to slay the dragon that has been pillaging your people, for a hundred gold pieces." The village elder cringed. It is true what they said about him. That he is cold and heartless and he seems to hunt dragons for the sheer pleasure of it and he doesn't care about other people or their hardships!

"What's the world come to?" He asked himself. "There was a time when peace reigned and the land was prosperous. But now, Shishio rules both kingdoms of Surlow and Triah. Under him, the land as well as the people's spirit is slowly dying." The elder shook his head at this sad thought and handed the hunter a bag of gold, hard earned by the already suffering villagers. "Here" he said, sighing as he saw a year's worth of labor gone in an instant. "Please get rid of that dragon for us." 

The hunter took the bag of gold without any word and nodded. He went up on his horse and held the reins. "Has anyone actually seen this dragon?" he asked and no one responded.

"Just as I thought" Kenshin said to himself, "it's probably another beast, not a dragon, if it remained unseen."

He turned his horse to leave. "Wait!" the elder said, "tell us your name at least." Keshin looked at him with cold golden-brown eyes, "I'm a dragon hunter, that's all you need to know."

"I do not believe that anyone could really be so heartless, nor is so content to live alone or unnamed. Beware of your hatred, young dragon hunter, or it will consume you as it had consumed Shishio." The villagers gasped at the mention of their ruler's name, how they hated him!

The young dragon hunter looked at the elder sharply. "You do not know what you speak of old man! I am nothing like Shishio!" he said and kicked the sides of his horse with his heels, urging it to move. "Stupid old man!" Kenshin said as he rode off. "I am nothing like Shishio!" He repeated to himself.

Kenshin stopped after about an hour of riding as he saw fresh tracks leading to the lake. He was right, it wasn't a dragon, but a bolwick that was terrorizing the village. A bolwick is a creature almost a cross breed between a lion and a lizard. It has the body of a lion and the head of a lizard. It moves pretty fast and it's agile too. It senses presence by sticking its tongue out and tasting the air. "Its main weakness" Kenshin thought, "is that it cannot see very well."

Kenshin followed the tracks, not bothering with his shield, and found the bolwick drinking on the lake. This one is full-grown and probably going to be a bit difficult. Normally, Kenshin would refuse to hunt such things, but whether he admits it or not, it angered him to hear that this monster had stolen three babies already.

Sometimes he thinks that no baby should be born anymore for they will only suffer in this cruel world. But then, if there were anybody pure and innocent in this world, it would be the children. His thought wandered for a while as he remembered that time in the forest, with the baby girl and the very first time he saw a dragon. He didn't feel hatred towards dragons then, only awe, even reverence...

Kenshin shook his head. "If only I'd known then what I know now" he thought. "They are but vile creatures, and they deserve to burn in hell, each and every one of them!"

The bolwick stopped drinking. It hissed and started to stick his tongue in and out of its mouth, waking our dragon hunter from his deep thought. "Here we go" Kenshin said as he saw the bolwick's fur spread out in anger. The bolwicks hate it when their territory is invaded and Kenshin waited as it started to charge at him.

Slowly, Kenshin drew his sword and just stood there holding his sword, sharp end forward. The bolwick drooled as it opened its mouth showing hundreds of sharp, pointed teeth.

Still, Kenshin hadn't moved even as the monster picked up speed and drew nearer and nearer. He could hear the ragged breath of the beast before it growled loud and opened its mouth wider in attempt to bite Kenshin's body. Kenshin waited until the last moment then he jumped high up in the air, the bolwick narrowly missing him.

THUD! The bolwick hit the tree that was right behind Kenshin! It didn't see the tree, couldn't see it. And so dazed, the bolwick tried to get up again but with one quick jump and a swoop of his sword, Kenshin slashed the bolwick's head off.

Kenshin wiped the green blood of the bolwick with a white handkerchief and left it on the carcass of the beast. It was his signature. With every kill, he left a virgin-white handkerchief stained with the beast's blood.

Kenshin took half of the gold inside the bag and left the rest with the dead beast as well. "When the killing stops, the villagers will know that the beast is dead and will come looking sooner or later," he thought, and left. He tried to reason out his "generosity" by telling himself that it's just fair to get half because it wasn't a dragon he killed.

Kenshin rode his horse fast a bit disappointed that the kill wasn't of a dragon. Images of his dead father and mother flashed in his mind. "Don't worry," he said to the images in his mind, as his eyes narrowed, "I won't stop, not until all dragons on this earth are dead or dust!"

...to be continued(c",)


	2. Kaoru and Yahiko

A/N: OK peeps, here's chapter two! Thank you to all of you guys who reviewed this fanfic namely(Sabrina, AngelNaferty, MP, omochi, Ice-God, Genesis)..I really didn't think anyone would want a continuation but I'm so happy 'coz here guys are! And Ice-God..thank you so much for your review friend o'mine c see ya at the forum :D

KENSHIN the DRAGON HUNTER Chapter II: Kaoru and Yahiko

"Will you pleeeaaase walk faster Kaoru!" Yahiko shouted as he urged Kaoru on.

"Yahiko, I told you to call me just Kao. We're already near the town and people might get the impression that I'm a girl. It got really hard to hide that fact ever since I met you!"

"Awww c'mon Kaoru, you ARE a GIRL! Besides, you're the one who keeps on looking at ribbons and other girly stuffs every time we go to town, so don't go blaming me if ever you get caught!"

"Why shouldn't I blame you?" Kaoru said through gritted teeth. "Ever since you decided to follow me, you've been nothing but trouble."

"I did not DECIDE to follow you, you were so scared to go into the woods alone to find Dargove, you ASKED me to tag along!"

Kaoru, now a young girl of eighteen sighed. Yahiko was right of course, she was (in a way) the one who asked him to tag along two years ago. But only because Kaoru knew he had nobody else in this world to take care of him. And also, because just like him, she had nobody else too. 

"How come you're suddenly silent?" Yahiko asked, worried, although he would never admit it.

"I was just remembering that time two years ago, when we met." Kaoru said quietly. Yahiko reflected for a moment too before saying,

"So now you agree that you were a real scardy pants!"

"Why you...!" Kaoru said raising a fist and running after the laughing Yahiko as they entered the town of Hundorf.

Two years earlier...

Dargove tried to fly steadily because his sensitive ear could hear that Kaoru was sleeping soundly on his back. He looked at the parched land below. "The land is dying," Dargove thought sadly, "and it's because of Shishio's blind ambition, and also the dwindling numbers of dragons."

He flew over a dead forest area to rest, and as he landed, the dead forest began to reawaken. The trees, the flowers, the grass, and even animals began fill it with beautiful sounds and scents, and sceneries.

"Thank you!" The winds whispered to Dargove. "Thank you!"

Now dragons are creatures that are not only a part of nature, but also a keeper of nature. It has been said that dragons are the guardians of the land, and the protector of the people. If Mother Nature had children, it would be the dragons.

But it has been likewise said, that all dragons know the day will come, when their time on earth will end, and people will have to learn to live on their own. It is every dragon's dream to fly up to the resting place of their souls in the stars, where they would live forever. That is why dragons do not fear death, for in their teachings, if there is even only one of them that would ascend to the stars, then all the other dragons' souls will be revived. They will cure the land of its sickness and peace will once again reign on the earth as they ascend to the heavens.

Dargove knew that the destiny of dragons, as well as mankind depends on Kaoru. However, he had grown to love this lovely girl as his own daughter and decided not to tell her of her fate… not until the time is right. A time when he and the other dragons would finally be free to fly towards heaven…

Dargove shook his head, smiled, and said "at least, for now, Kaoru will see a beautiful forest when she wakes up!"

Dragons are used to sadness, as they have seen so many hardships and sorrows, for they can live hundreds of years. "But this innocent and pure-hearted girl" Dargove thought of Kaoru, "does not deserve the sadness and hardships we dragons will be enforcing on her." He rested his head on one of his arms. He was getting old and tired, but he has a mission to fulfill, and more than that, he had Kaoru to take care of. So he forged on, roaming the earth until the time has come to correct the mistake that was made years ago.

Dargove yawned...or more like roared and then went to sleep deep in the heart of the newly reborn forest.

Kaoru woke up and saw that they were in the middle of a beautiful forest. She laughed softly as a butterfly landed on her knee. "Hi there preety butterfly!" Kaoru said smiling sweetly.

For some reason, she has been given the gift to communicate with animals. "Is there a town near here?" She asked the butterfly.

"Yes, there is a small town south of these woods, but you must be careful if you plan to go there for it is filled with thieves and criminals" the butterfly answered.

She stretched her arms and slid down Dargove's wing slowly so as not to wake her friend. "Poor Dargove, you must be tired" Kaoru said patting her sleeping dragon friend. "Thank you lady butterfly, I'll be on my way now."

She waved her hand, armed herself with her stick sword and she headed south towards the town.

"Bye and remember to be careful!" the butterfly shouted back and flew on its way.

At the edge of the woods, Kaoru took off her shirt and bandaged her breasts so they would look flat. She tied her hair in a single ponytail and put some dirt on her face. She had always done this to hide the fact that she is a woman. Women walking alone into towns seem suspicious, so she goes to town as a man. She didn't use to bandage her breasts before though, but they have grown. She smiled shyly at the thought of being a woman and put her shirt back on and continued towards town.

She hadn't gone far though when she heard a noise that sounded like men talking. Silently, she hid on some bushed and went nearer to take a peek. If these men were from the town itself, then at least she might have an idea about the people when she goes there.

Kaoru crept closer and saw five men and one young boy, about nine or ten. All of the men were smiling cynically at the boy. The boy stood straight, his fear not showing in his eyes, but Kaoru noticed sweat on his forehead.

"This is bad" Kaoru thought, as her hand went instinctively to the handle of her wooden sword.

"Where is he you dimwit!" the man with long black hair (who seemed to be their leader) asked the kid as he grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Yeah!" another one said "you were supposed to lure that merchant here so we could uhmmm...SHARE his gold!"

The kid shook his head. "He doesn't have any money! Let me go!" he said trying to break free of the man's grasp on him.

"No money!" the man with long hair roared and threw the poor kid a few feet away. "I saw the bag of gold in his belt you fool! Do you really think I'm that dumb! Now get up and go fetch him before I forget that you're my sister's son and have your hide for my dinner tonight!"

The kid stood up slowly and shakily but he faced the five men and said "No! That money is for his sick daughter. If we take it then he might not be able to buy her medicine and bring it home before it's too late for her!"

Despite everything, Kaoru found herself smiling at the kid's words... "Good for you kid!" she applauded silently, but her elation was short-lived for the leader(and apparently the kid's uncle), looking murderous, brought out a short dagger from his belt. The rest of the men followed suit and they all walked towards the boy.

"Hold it right there!" Kaoru said in a low voice, jumping out of the bush, holding her wooden sword. "If you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you leave the boy alone!"

The boy looked at his skinny wanna-be-savior and thought "He's crazy! He's short and skinny and no doubt, he's the one whose going to get hurt, or worse...even get killed! I gotta do something...and fast!"

"Listen," the boy shouted to Kaoru, "I don't want your help so you might as well leave!" But his uncle and his gang has already turned their attention to the newcomer.

"Well, well...What have we here? People who interfere with other people's business should be taught some manners, don't you think?" The gang leader said licking his dagger, letting Kaoru know that he's thirsting for blood.

Kaoru's eyes narrowed. She's good with her sword. Dargove taught her well and she was pretty sure she could handle these men long enough for her _and_ the boy to escape into the woods.

The sun was beginning to set and the air was getting colder but Kaoru didn't notice it. All she saw was five sharp daggers pointing towards her. She also saw the kid behind the men picking up some stones on the ground.

Again she was amazed. Any other kid would have run away already, and not that she would blame them if they did. But this one was different. He was brave, and quite honorable for a young boy.

Kaoru waited as the kid aimed at the leader's head and threw the stone with all his strength... and hitting his mark. "Arrrgh!" the leader said grabbing his throbbing head.

This provided Kaoru with enough distraction and she proceeded to knock down two of the gang members with her wooden sword before jumping up high and using the leader's head as a leverage to go to where the boy is.

"Okay, nice move… so what's next?" the boy asked looking at Kaoru. "Uhhm… I haven't thought that far." Kaoru said apologetically.

"Dumb!" the boy said as he placed a hand on his face.

"I heard that you brat!" Kaoru said as she watched the leader and the other two who were still standing come near them. Kaoru fought well, blocking, dodging and hitting, but the leader got his chance and with a swing at his dagger, cut off Kaoru's wooden sword in two.

The young boy, fighting with his bare hands froze as he heard the sword broke.

Both Kaoru and the boy slowly backed away from the gang. The two Kaoru had previously knocked down was up already and joined in trying to corner them.

"On the count of three let's run into the forest ok!" Kaoru whispered.

"Oh man, you really are crazy!" the boy said. "Look I know you're not from around here so you probably don't know that this forest was dead just yesterday and look at it now so alive and green! There's some kind of black magic going on in there. I'd rather face these men than go in there!"

"Well suit yourself, but I'd rather face this 'black magic' of yours than face them!" Kaoru said gesturing to the fast approaching men with daggers. "I really don't want to die just yet."

"Aren't you scared?" the boy asked and Kaoru would have told him no, and that it wasn't black magic, that woke the forest but she bit her tongue and smiled slyly before acting out.

"Of course I'm scared kid but like I said I don't want to die just yet!" Kaoru looked anxiously as the men drew nearer and nearer. Kaoru held up her broken sword, prepared to fight still. "Kid, will you hurry up and decide if you want to come with me or not!" Kaoru said.

"Alright!" the kid said, "but remember, I'm only doing this because you're such a scardy cat!"

"Fine!" Kaoru said and not bothering to wait for the kid's response as she grabbed his hand and they both fled deep into the woods.

It would have been a perfect plan if the 'black magic' rumor had worked, but the leader and his men decided to follow them. "I have no choice." Kaoru thought. "I must ask for Dargove's help on this one."

As if on cue, a great flapping of wings was heard and Dargove circled overhead twice before landing next to them. The five gang members all shook with fear as they saw the great dragon's size and heard his deafening roar.

"Ahhhhh... I guess the dragon will errrr... finish the job for us" the long-haired leader said and the rest of his gang unanimously agreed, so they all fled instantly.

The boy too began to run, but when he saw his savior standing beside the dragon, he stopped and went back, picking up a stone on his way. He saw the dragon's paw closing in on his friend and so for the second time that day, the boy threw another stone, hard, hitting the dragon's paw.

"Ahhhrrrrr!" The dragon roared, and the boy trembled with fear. Still, he ran to his friend and tried to pull him away from the beast.  
"What the heck are you standing here for, run or that dragon will swallow us both whole!"

Kaoru laughed suddenly, her respect for this young boy's courage and heart, increasing.

"Aaahh!" the boy said more out of frustration! "You ARE crazy, but you saved my life and now I'm going to save yours, now MOVE!"

...to be continued(c",)


	3. Hundorf

A/N: Here's chapter three guys..I'm writing as fast as I could, but this is turning out to be a very complicated story.. Anyway, again, thanks for all you R&R. Genesis and Ice-God and omochi..you guys returned to review! Awigwatuuo and tsuki-sama and White-angel.twenk yuuu tooo This chapter's for all you guys ok(c",)

KENSHIN the DRAGON HUNTER Chapter III: Hundorf

"Move I say!" The boy said as he pulled and urged his "dumb" friend to move his legs. He could feel the dragon standing right beside him now, but still he didn't run away. He would not leave his new friend behind.

The kid stopped pulling though, when he felt a giant claw circle around his body. He swallowed hard and shut his eyes. "Uh-oh" he thought, "this is the end of my life! I'm going to be swallowed whole by a dragon and no one will ever care or even know who I was! Well at least I didn't die by my uncle's hand... I have my new friend to thank for that. I do hope he's finally found the courage to run. There's no sense in us both dying here...

Hmmmm..I believe I've been thinking for a long time here, perhaps I'm already dead, I feel kinda light, like I'm already flying up to heaven..."

Curiosity took over and the boy took one small peek. And it was only then that he realized the dragon was flying high up in the clouds, with him trapped in his great big claws. "Ooooohhhh" the boy said, then he fainted.

"Wha… what happened?" The young boy asked still a bit dazed. Then he remembered… the dragon! He sat up quickly and saw a young woman with long black hair standing near a fire. He could see only half of her face but he could see she was very beautiful. "Am I dead?" the boy asked. "If so then this might be heaven and she must be an angel!" His stomach growled just then. "Or maybe this could just be hell, and she's the devil."

"Hungry?" the woman asked and the kid jerked up. "Hey kid I asked if you were hungry!" she asked again, louder this time, then faced him.

"Y...you!" the boy said recognizing her as the one who saved him. "You're a…a…are"

"A beautiful, sexy, and brave woman, don't you think so kid?" she finished for him.

The boy frowned deeper, gaining more control over his emotions. "Nooo" he snickered. "You were an ugly boy, and you're an even uglier woman! And I'm not a KID! My name is Yahiko!"

"Watch who you're calling ugly! I just saved your puny little behind back there. You should show some gratitude KID!" Kaoru yelled.

Yahiko didn't want to admit that she was right, and worse, that a WOMAN had saved him. But he especially didn't like to be called kid! "Well, I saved you from the big bad dragon, I think… I mean I must've otherwise we wouldn't be talking about that stupid beast right now! What do you say to that, huh!" Yahiko retorted back, although unsure of what had really happened.

"Well I think that the big bad stupid beast is getting tired of both your screams and wants to get on with his dinner." A dragon growled behind Yahiko paralyzing him again with fear. He looked at the woman before him and saw that she was POUTING at the dragon.

"What is going on!" Yahiko thought. "Why doesn't she seem to be scared of the dragon?" Yahiko wanted to say something, do something, but he still couldn't move, afraid that sudden movements might catch the attention of the dragon.

It was at this time that Kaoru noticed the fear in the boy's eyes. She went to him. "It's alright" she said gently taking his icy cold hand and leading him near the fire.

Yahiko followed without thinking. "I'm sorry. My name is Kaoru and this is my friend Dargove. Please don't be scared, he's a gentle dragon and he would not harm you or anyone."

"But he just said he wants to get on with his dinner!" Yahiko said swallowing hard and still doubtful that a beast such as this could be 'gentle'.

"Harharharhar" Dargoved laughed out loud. "I don't really like human flesh, they taste awful, especially skinny little kids like yourself!"

Kaoru almost burst out laughing at Yahiko's reaction to Dargove's words, but she controlled herself. Yahiko on the other hand could not control himself much longer.

"I am noooo KID you scary-looking mythical creature! My name is YA-HI-KO and you better remember that or else I'll..I'll.."

"Yeeeesss…?" Dargove said stooping lower, his face close to Yahiko's. But Yahiko was no longer scared, in truth, he was actually enjoying his 'chat' with this dragon.

"Hhhhrrrmmm" Kaoru cleared her throat to get the attention of her two companions. "I'm hungry too you know so I suggest we eat now, else I eat alone while you two play around.

"YEY food!" Yahiko said going over to Kaoru, eyeing the steaming pot she was holding.

"I'd be careful if I were you" Dargove whispered to Yahiko. "It may look good but I'm quite sure it wouldn't taste good."

"I heard that!" Kaoru scolded Dargove and the dragon just looked away, pretending to look innocent.

Yahiko looked back and forth between the two not knowing what was going on, but understanding more about their relationship. "They are great friends" he thought. But before he could think any further, his stomach growled again. "Can we eat now?" he said, and the three sat around the fire, the pale moonlight and thousands of twinkling stars shining down on them.

That was the night a young boy named Yahiko joined the party of two. Dargove watched as Kaoru punched Yahiko because he commented on her "awful" cooking. The dragon smiled. "Having this boy around would be good for Kaoru, maybe for me as well."

And Yahiko, feeling he belonged for the first time in his life, thought as he again commented on the awful cooking of the brave and admirable woman beside him, "Having these two might be good for me…"

the present... Hundorf, a small town in the outskirts of Surlow.

A village soldier spotted two young lads he'd never seen before approaching the town. "Could it be?" he thought. "Have our savior finally arrive!"

He takes a piece of paper, tied it to an arrow and shot it towards his target to warn the others. "I do hope they are the right ones or else our village is toast!"

"Kaoru, how come we haven't met anyone on the road here? And how come the gates are closed?"

"I don't know Yahiko, but something's definitely not right here! I sense fear all around!"

"Me too! Do you think they're gonna let us in…?"

Crrreeeeeeekkkk… The sound of the great gates opening cut off Yahiko's question, or... more like answered it. As the gates opened, Kaoru and Yahiko saw before them an old man, and an old hunchback woman holding a long staff.

"Please come closer strangers," the man said. Kaoru and Yahiko looked at each before obeying. "Tell me great seer," he asked the old woman beside him. "Are they the ones you have predicted to save our village?"

The old woman looked at them hard making both Kaoru and Yahiko uneasy. She closed here eyes, recalling her vision of a red haired young man, with a cross-shaped scar in his cheek. "No, they are not" she said finally with a high-pitched trembling voice.

The old man bowed his head in obvious disappointment, then remembered his manners. "I apologize dear strangers. I am Tuval, the chief of this village. If you seek shelter, we could only offer you one night, for the day after tomorrow, this village would be no more."

"What!" Yahiko and Kaoru exclaimed at the same time "Why is that!" Yahiko asked.

Tulav looked at them seriously. They seem like good people and he didn't see any point in hiding the truth any longer. "Alright," he said, "let's go to my house and talk."

A few hours later, Kaoru climbed a low wall undetected at the eastern part of Hundorf. The sun was setting low and she knew it would be dark soon, but she needed some time to think alone. Fortunately, Yahiko seem taken with Tulav's youngest daughter, Tsubame. "She's pretty and shy, and very kind" Kaoru thought. "And so is Tae, Tulav's eldest."

Kaoru sighed, she could still remember the look on Tulav's face when he said that both his daughters were chosen as a sacrifice for Shishio's feast. Every year Shishio chooses one village and asks them to give up virgins for his sick sacrifice. This year, Tulav's daughters were particularly chosen because Tulav was becoming an increasingly influential person... against Shishio, no less!

Kaoru wasn't ignorant of Shishio's tyranny. She had been to many places, both in Triah and Surlow and everywhere she went, she saw the kind of government their king ran. The land suffered, and so did the people. Kaoru constantly spoke of this, but Dargove kept telling her to stay out of it. He said that the time will come for her to do something for the people, "but not yet." She never really understood what her friend meant by those words, but seeing the tragedy before her eyes made her feel both angry and anguished, and more determined to help.

"Those who oppose Shishio's order would feel his wrath" Tulav had said earlier. He told them about the letter from the Dark Castle (Shishio's stronghold). It said that the Hydra would render the judgment on Hundorf.

"The Hydra" Kaoru whispered. She'd seen one village destroyed by that hideous beast and it was completely wiped out. No one had survived… men, women, even children were slaughtered! She didn't know how a person could be so heartless as to allow, no, ORDER such a deliberate attack on his own people!

She looked back at Hundorf and she knew it stood no chance against the three-headed giant snake. She thought of Tulav and the villager's resolve to stand against the Hydra even as they know they could never defeat it. Even when Tae and Tsubame pleaded that their father let them go instead.

"We have to stand our ground so that others may see that we have rights of our own, that we can decide for ourselves. If our death would help them understand that the time has come for us to fight for our freedom, then so be it!"

Every villager spoke these words. They were willing to die so that others might wake up and see the truth. And maybe one day learn to unite and fight for their freedom against a tyrant like Shishio.

"Dargove might hate me for what I have to ask him, but I cannot leave these brave and noble people to die without a fight, at least a fair one!" Kaoru thought. She walked towards the lake and waited for nightfall. She still had to be very careful. With people's fear of dragons, disclosure of their friendship might endanger them both.

Kaoru went over to the lake. She couldn't help herself and so washed the dirt from her face. She also took off her shirt, removed the bandage around her chest and returned her shirt back on. She sighed, relieved. "That feels so good" she whispered then released her hair, looking up at the crimson sky. A slight breeze caressed her soft cheeks and supple hair. She closed her eyes and smiled, reveling at that brief moment of peace.

It was a few minutes later that Kaoru felt something evil approach her... fast. Alert, she picked up a stick on the ground and faced her assailant. She was caught by surprise though when she faced a huge hissing snake with a body much larger than hers. Kaoru dodged the snake's fangs as she rolled on the ground and quickly stood up!

Thwack! Kaoru hit it square on its face with the stick, but the snake's tail rammed on her ribs and she was thrown hard and slammed on a tree.

Kaoru's vision blurred as she lost consciousness. But not before she saw a man come between her and the snake. "He has a fiery red hair" was the last thought that entered Kaoru's mind before she totally blacked out.

...to be continued(c",)


	4. Kenshin and Kaoru

A/N: Heehee. Yup you guessed it lily, it's Kenshin to the rescue!. MP, omochi welcome back!. Koneko-dono, and willow. here you go .Chapter IV! ) and willow. you're making me blush

OOOHH. bows low to Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and offers this chapter in her name ..hehehe the bolwick is my original character, got the idea of a lizard because I saw one running across the wall as I was writing. The Hydra though, I think I've heard that name before, but I don't think it was a three-headed snake, that was mine. I was fresh out of names at that time. heehee(c",) and please tell me what you think of the chapter ender now..

Nim. o just wanna clear things out, the old lady saw only one person in her vision, but because the villagers were desperate, they were willing to take chances on anybody. (c",)

errrr about the story.. not much action in this chapter, but I do have to make K&K's first meeting "special" winks so you guys read on and review ok (c",)

KENSHIN the DRAGON HUNTER Chapter IV: Kenshin and Kaoru

Kenshin looked at the beautiful, young girl he just rescued. She was still unconscious because of the blow she received from that snake. He thought of the moment he first saw her. It was by the lake, and she was taking her shirt off, and Kenshin, not wanting to be seen, just stood still. Of course that time, he thought that she was just a young boy cooling himself off… until she removed the bandage on "his" chest… Kenshin blushed at the memory, something he never did before, even as women stood stark naked before him.

He could have turned away then, but something about her kept him from doing that. He watched her every move. He liked the way her body moved with such grace, and the way her hair was blown by the slight breeze. He liked even more the way she held her face up to the sky, smiling. "She looked so beautiful" Kenshin thought. Now, having her this close, Kenshin realized that she was even more beautiful than before.

The girl moaned and Kenshin again felt that same heart wrenching feeling he got when he saw her small body being thrown and slammed against a tree. "Darn! I shouldn't have left her!" Kenshin reprimanded himself. It took a lot of effort for him to tear himself away from the sight of her, but as she looked so tranquil, Kenshin decided to leave her to her solitude. Or more like he was taking too much pleasure in the view, too much for comfort that is, so he left.

His thoughts were still of that mysterious beauty that he walked some distance away before he noticed the tracks of the giant snake. "One of the Hydra's scout, no doubt about it!" he thought as he hurriedly followed it.

"Please," Kenshin found himself praying for the girl by the lake, "please be safe!"

He could see the Hydra scout moving swiftly towards her with its mouth wide open, but he was too far to save her. Something in him felt an intolerable pain at the thought of that young woman dying.

He saw her move, quickly dodging the snake's bite! "Good girl" Kenshin thought, thankful… only momentarily though, for the girl did not see the snake's tail!

Kenshin was furious at the snake and fearful for the girl. He jumped between them, and it took him less than ten seconds to deliver twenty slashes, mutilating the bothersome monster with his sword.

Kenshin landed on the ground panting. Angry, confused, afraid… He took one deep breath before turning to see how the girl fared. He felt relieved when he saw her chest rising and falling in an even rhythm. "Good" he thought, "she's breathing."

He stroked her ribs slowly, feeling for any irregular angulations that might suggest fracture or dislocation. Fortunately, her bones were smooth. "So is her skin" Kenshin thought to his surprise! He gave himself a mental shake, then carried the unconscious girl very gently to a nearby cave.

After bandaging her bruised ribs, Keshin said quietly "Looks like she'll be out for a few hours" so he set off to gather some firewood for the night. He was just passing by and he didn't plan on staying the night here, but it seems now he has no choice.

Kaoru felt herself waking up slowly from what seemed like a dreamless sleep. She suddenly felt a contracting pain on her chest and the room everything started to spin. She closed her eyes again trying to control the nausea that was threatening to take over her.

When she felt a little better, she again opened her eyes, and this time everything was steady. She looked around and saw a man sitting by the fire, the red of his hair enhanced by the dancing flames. "Red hair… That's right! The giant snake, he saved me from it! I guess he did this too." Kaoru thought, holding her well-bandaged rib.

Kaoru was about to get up, and thank him, but the man turned slightly, offering Kaoru a view of the cross-shaped scar on his left cheek.

No! Kaoru couldn't believe it! She's heard of this man from Dargove and the other dragons. He's the one they fear the most, for even if he is the youngest amongst dragon hunters, he is the most skilled, and the most lethal. "There is something that drives him to hunt our kind without mercy" Dargove once said of this man.

Kaoru looked back at him again, alone by the fire, he doesn't look that dangerous, or evil at all! But then the image of Dargove bleeding and dying entered her mind and she began get up cautiously, the pain on her ribs grew with every movement she made. Still, she got up and went for his sword, which was leaning on a big stone beside her.

It was an odd sword unlike the others she'd been accustomed to, and heavy as well. Kaoru didn't really know what she planned to do with the sword, all she knew was that felt more comfortable if he didn't have a weapon… and she did!

Kenshin was aware that the girl was awake and holding his sword, but he made no effort to stop her or defend himself if she decided to attack him. Of course, he had an unfair advantage. He knew the extent of the girl's injury therefore, he knew that she couldn't do much of anything with his sword, let alone carry it. The pain would be unbearable.

He heard her try to stand up, but she gasped, and his guess was that she fell. Kenshin finally turned around to take look at her, something he's been avoiding all night. When he finally did, he was astounded by what he saw. The girl did not fall! Instead she was standing, leaning against his sword for support. She was gritting her teeth and breathing very fast, indicating that her pain was great. Kenshin could not stand it any longer and went to help her, but she backed away.

Kaoru pushed herself to ignore the pain as she stood up but the pain was too intense and her gasp had caught his attention. Kaoru waited as he turned around. When she finally saw his face fully, she was amazed at how young and handsome and almost regal he looked! "Was this the face of a heartless killer?" she asked herself. He saw him take a step closer to her and she backed away.

"Some things appear differently that what they really are" Dargove had told her over and over again as she had been in danger too many times for thinking that a small animal or a beautiful flower was harmless, but they had nearly cost her her very own life!

She looked at his eyes and saw it narrowing. "Is he angry at me for backing away?" Kaoru asked herself, "or is that hurt I see?"

"Why…?" the man spoke with a soft, smooth voice. "Why do you fear me?" He asked sounding genuinely interested in her answer.

"Why not!" Kaoru replied. "Your reputation do precede you, dragon hunter!"

Kenshin smiled, he couldn't help himself. "Then unless you are a dragon, you have nothing to be afraid of." Kenshin said softly, thinking that those words would calm her down. But he was wrong, she looked no longer confused, but angry.

"So it's true what people say about you! You are a merciless monster who hunts for gold, at least that's what they say!" Kaoru said, angry at his open admittance to killing dragons.

"Well" Kenshin began. "What do YOU say?"

Kaoru's lips curved slightly, but her eyes were glistening with resentment. "I think you are a merciless monster who hunts, but not for gold… no! You hunt and kill dragons for the sheer pleasure of it. You're no different from that fiend Shishio who has the gall to call himself king!" Kaoru spoke vehemently. For some reason, this man let out a bestial side of her.

Kenshin heard this comparison of him and Shishio more than once before, and of all those times, it only irritated him. But hearing it from this girl, no, woman, it infuriated him! "You dare judge me! What about you!" Kenshin said his tone rising.

"Me?" the girl asked.

"Yes you! You guise yourself as a man and leave your doomed village to save yourself from the Hydra! How dishonorable do you think that is for your family, for yourself!"

"Hydra" she said softly, almost as if she didn't hear the rest of what Kenshin said except for that word. "I have to go, the village is in danger! I have… aaahhh!" Kaoru cried holding her ribs and sinking to the floor.

Kenshin reached out and caught her in time. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly. Kaoru nodded, too confused with the rush of emotions his nearness was giving her, to speak.

"You're trying to save the village?" He asked as he carried her to the fire. Kaoru bit her lip, not because of the pain, but because she could not tell this dragon hunter that she was about to go get a dragon to help with the Hydra. He set her down tenderly near the fire, making Kaoru forget for a moment what this man is.

"How did you know about me acting out as a boy and about the Hydra coming to the village?" Kaoru asked finding her voice and speaking softly even as she tried to sound more sternly. She couldn't stay angry with him for long, as he was being so kind.

Kenshin was quiet for a while, tending the fire which was already ablaze. Kaoru waited for his response, sensing he was having a bit of difficulty in answering. "About the Hydra," he finally spoke, "That's easy! The giant snake that attacked you, that was a Hydra scout. Whenever the Hydra is commanded to destroy a village, it usually sends a scout to check the area out, and also to make sure no one escapes. The Hydra itself will appear in a day or two to finish the job."

The man paused, and then looked at Kaoru for a long time making her blush. He smiled remembering how he himself had done that with just the thought of this woman. "About the other thing… I… saw you by the lake" he said straightforwardly not knowing any other way to say it. "I did not want to be noticed so I kept still. I thought you were a boy, I'm sorry."

Kaoru's first reaction was anger, but then she realized, she was dressed as a boy, and she made great efforts to LOOK like a boy. She couldn't really blame him if he did think she was a boy! "What does he think of me now that he knows?" Kauro couldn't help asking herself, not really understanding why, but blushing even more!

Luckily, all the time he spoke of her on the lake, he took his eyes off her and kept them on the flames. Kaoru could not understand this man. "How could someone be so fierce yet be so gentle, and kind too at the same time?" Kaoru thought. "Why did you save me?" she asked wanting to know more about this enigma of a man.

Kenshin shook his head and stood up. What was supposed to say .That he couldn't leave someone in danger? That he couldn't help himself, he just helps people? "It's better to just be silent" he thought. "Besides, she would never understand me, or the life I've gone through, or even the reasons I have for killing."

"Are you hungry?" He asked her instead.

"Are you changing the topic?" she asked him back. He did not speak and so she sighed. "Alright, may I have some water please?" she said.

He turned around, surprised again for probably the hundredth time in the short while he's know this woman. She was smiling sweetly this time and said "It's ok we all have our share of secrets."

He smiled too and filled a cup with water from his deer's-hide water bag. "Here" he said handing it to her.

"Thank you" she said as she drank from it. Kenshin smiled again as he watched her stroke her hair with one hand. He was enjoying himself, and his sharp senses missed the fact that she was actually taking out a small rolled up paper tied in her thick black tresses.

She's practiced this trick so many times with Dargove that it came naturally to her. She handed the cup back to the red-haired dragon hunter. "Please" she said, "have the rest of the water."

"That's alright, you have it" he answered, but she persisted saying "It is customary, from my hometown to honor the host by offering him the last drink. Please, it's a sign of… gratitude."

Kenshin took the cup, smiled and drank, realizing too late that there was something in it!

"What did you put in this?" Kenshin said as his body began to feel heavy and his sight darkened.

"Don't worry, it's just sleeping potion, you'll probably be up by tomorrow afternoon" Kaoru said softly then stood up slowly and started to leave.

"Wait!" Kenshin said, kneeling on the floor, not wanting her to go yet. "Tell me your name at least!"

"You remain unnamed dragon hunter, so will I" Kaoru said.

"My name is… Ken… shin…" the man said, his body lower to the ground now, but still fighting the potion flowing through his system. "Your name… my lady…?"

"It's Kaoru" Kaoru said, but a little too late. The man was already flat on the ground, deep in sleep.

..to be continued(c",)


	5. Kenshin's Past

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry about this delay, but like I told the goddess Artemis, I was having some computer problems so I was reduced to trying to finish this chapter using a pencil...I hope you guys could imagine how hard that was so you could excuse the delay of this chapter Anyway, there isn't much action here but I believe it's necessary in the understanding of this story, and not to mention our main male character -- Kenshin --...

And I think I need help on the names of other dragons...three probably(two males and one female) so if you guys could come up with good names, I'd really appreciate suggestions ok enjoy you guys!(c",)

Ice-God-kun - thanks for coming back dear friend..I reviewed your fic and I hope you read them already! hey update soon ok! and back to this story, hopefully, the next chapter will contain the meeting of Dargove and Kenshin...errrr hopefully

Genesis - thanks for coming back... sorry for the delay but I'll try to come up with the next chapter faster than this one ok...just stay tuned and don't forget to review

AngelsExist - thank you very much..here you go, the next chapter..a little short though so gomen

ArtemisMoon - dear goddess thanks for your reviews on my work (heehee) so spider creep you out huh! me too...and also cockroaches..gets goosebumps at the thought and yeah I think we writers sometimes get the good ideas from the weirdest stuff

LittleDragon5 - hi! I reviewed your work and left some errrrr.advices if you could call it that..I really hope you got to read those things I said thanks for your reviews

Willow - hey you came back...thanks for your reviews errrrr...I really liked them heehee..please R&R this one too ok

White-Angel - no problem about the missed review you came back and that made me very, very happy here's the next chapter, I do hope you enjoy it though it doesn't have much

omochi - hey! saw your reviews on my first fic! they were really cute and I'm soooooo PROUD of you too for figuring it out...heehee sorry that was the first fic I posted here and I made the mistake of uploading a couple of chapters(the same chapters I mean) and you must've read the one with no author's notes...oh and I hope you read miss Gypsy-Chan's review on it, it explained a lot more Oh and the last OVA of RK was a real let- down...sorry SONY but I kinda wanted RK to have a happy ending sigh oh well...but hey do come back and review again ok omochi-san!

Shiari - thanks for your reviews and also your criticisms I havent noticed I was doing those things you said and I really appreciate you pointing it out! I'll try to be very careful. but please if you catch me again, don't hesitate to give me a good WHACK on the head...or just leave another review like the one you left

KENSHIN the DRAGON HUNTER Chapter V: Kenshin's Past

Yahiko was pacing back and forth in front of Tsubame, muttering names and even threats against his 'brother' Kao. (Kaoru and Yahiko introduced themselves as brothers using the name Kao as a boy name for Kaoru). "Where the heck is that ugly dog-face! He should have been back by now and it's pitch-black out there!"

"You really care about him don't you Yahiko?" Tsubame asked.

Yahiko froze... "Me?" he thought, "Care about that ugly Kaoru? I can't stand her company! I can't stand her chattering! And I CAN'T stand her cooking!" Yahiko was about to say "NO! He doesn't really care about his 'brother'" but when he faced Tsubame, her look said that she saw right through him.

Yahiko shook his head thinking, "There's no use lying to Tsubame, and to myself for that matter." He looked out the window. The thought of Kaoru lying hurt somewhere in the dark alone pained him more than he cared to admit.

"Wait here" Tsubame said then went the next door. She came back moments later with a bundle in her hand. "Here" she handed it to Yahiko. "This is enough food and water to sustain you and your brother till you reach the next town. Please when you find Kao, do not come back here or you will perish with the rest of us."

Yahiko stared at Tsubame. The young girl who was so shy and claimed to be so weak is actually, to Yahiko's conviction, a very strong and brave girl! For not many girls he knew would say that same speech she made, asking them to go instead of begging them to stay and help.

Yahiko ignored the bundle she was offering, instead, he placed both his hands on Tsubame's shoulders making them both blush. "I... have to go find Kao, but I promise to be back before the Hydra comes" Yahiko said before Tsubame could say anything...

Deep in the woods, Kaoru was lying in pain on the verge of passing out. She was beginning to think it was a mistake to leave the cave. She couldn't walk any longer so she crawled a few more feet before she finally laid down on the ground. "I should stay awake" she thought and tried to think about something that might help her maintain consciousness.

The red- haired dragon hunter's image suddenly flashed before her, against her will, or so she thought. "Kenshin" she whispered, and her eyes began to droop as the thought of his arms around her lulled Kaoru to sleep. "Why...why do you hunt dragons?" was Kaoru's last thought before she finally gave in to sleep.

about fifteen years earlier...Surlow, King Thairu's castle

A beautiful woman with flaming red hair stood before the bed of her beloved son. He was sleeping so peacefully and the woman knelt down beside him. It brought her much joy and peace too, just watching the young prince like this. She smiled as her Kenshin, still half-asleep, sat up, yawned and rubbed his eyes with both hands. "Mama" he said when he saw her smiling at him.

"Good morning my love!" Queen Driana said, kissing the tip of Kenshin's nose and ruffling his flaming red hair, a trait he obviously got from his mother.

"Eeeeewwww! MOM!" Kenshin wailed wiping his nose. I'm already seven, can you please stop treating me like a baby!"

The queen laughed softly at his son's protest. "You will always be my baby Kenshin, but your not seven any more, you've just turned eight today."

"Oh mom, you're right! It's my birthday today!" Kenshin said suddenly excited as he threw his covers aside and went to hug his mother.

"Hmmmmm" the queen said sounding like she had just tasted the most scrumptious treat in the world. "Happy birthday darling!" she said holding her son tightly and kissing the top of his head… she couldn't help herself.

But this time Kenshin just smiled. The truth is he didn't really mind his mom's kisses, at least not when they're alone like this. But in front of his friends, it's really embarrassing!

"I see the birthday boy is awake!" a voice said and both mother and son looked up to see king Thairu smiling at them. "I could lose the whole kingdom, everything I own... except those two and I would still consider myself the richest man on earth" King Thairu thought to himself as he looked at the red-haired pair before him.

"Father! Father!" Kenshin cried releasing his mother and running to the king. King Thairu lifted his son high before holding him close to his chest. "Father I want a great big toy dragon for my gift!" Kenshin said to the king.

"Another one?" Queen Driana asked. "He has so many already!" She thought as she looked out the window. The sun had already risen and the day was bright and beautiful, yet she felt a shiver run through her body. "The cold winds bring ill omen" the queen thought, but she shook her head ignoring that strange passing feeling.

"Are you alright?" Thairu asked. Driana smiled still looking outside the window. "Yes I am... I was just wondering what had started Kenshin into this dragon fixation he has. Other kids his age are certainly frightened of those great beasts!"

The king smiled and gave his son a wink and Kenshin smiled impishly then winked back. They never told anyone of their little adventure in the woods nearly a year ago... not even the queen.

The queen pretended not to see the little exchange of secret winks between her two men. She smiled "I have a surprise for you today Kenshin..." she said and the young prince sighed.

"Awwwww mom not another party! I hate those clothes I have to wear even if people keep saying they're nice!" The king and queen both laughed heartily at their son.

"No sweetie, today I prepared a picnic... just for the three of us!"

Kenshin's eyes widened with glee at what he heard. He understood that his parents have responsibilities. They had a whole kingdom to run and so he kept himself from complaining whenever he was left alone with his servants and guards. But to have his parents for a whole day to himself is indeed the best present he could think of! Even better than the dragon toy he was asking about!

"Thank you mother! Father!" Kenshin said scrambling down his father and began to choose the clothes he would wear for the day...

Hours passed since that morning and Queen Driana, sitting down on a cloth laid on the grass, watched as her husband and son practiced sword fighting with a couple of sticks they found. The king is a "sword-fighting" evil monster and Kenshin is the young hero-prince out to save his people!

Driana smiled remembering Kenshin's wrinkled face when she corrected the two men saying, "It was actually a princess that the young prince was supposed to save and of course they will live happily ever after!"

"I don't want to live with a girl!" Kenshin had said. "I want to live with you two forever...!" The king and queen just laughed at this, thankful at least that their son wasn't growing up THAT fast...

"Aaaarrrrggghhh" Thairu cried, waking Driana from her thoughts. She laughed as she saw her husband surrendering in defeat, something he will never do in a real battle.

I will now vanquish the evil monster!" Kenshin said giving one final thrust with his stick-sword.

"Oooowwww!" the king said in mock pain. "I am...defeated!" he said moving a few feet backwards and fell down slowly, his head landing on the queen's lap.

"Alas my king" Driana said stroking his hair, "you seem to be defeated!"

"No matter" the king said smiling wickedly. "It is still I who gets the price!" he said as he pulled his wife towards him for a long sweet kiss...

Suddenly, the queen pulled away. That strange ominous feeling was back, and this time, the king felt it too. He stood up quickly and went to carry Kenshin from his crouched position, about to pounce on a frog.

The young prince was about to complain as the frog leapt away but something stopped him... a strange feeling. The king sat Kenshin between him and the queen then hugged them both tightly. "I love you both so much... don't ever forget that!" he said passionately.

Driana, in tears echoed her husband, while Kenshin, not fully comprehending the situation just hugged them both hard as long as he could.

Minutes later, the Royal Family was riding back home to the castle, where the hand of fate in her sometimes twisted ways would give birth to the greatest dragon hunter ever to roam the land…

A/N: What happened that day? And what could have turned our happy, loving, innocent Kenshin into a lonely, bitter, revenge-filled man? Please stay tuned 'coz I think these just might be answered in the next chapter see y'all there ok(c",)


	6. Birth of the Dragon Hunter

A/N: Hello everyone! Whew...this chapter was a lot more difficult to write than I expected and a lot longer than I thought so..well, just read And...I also think I should warn you that it might be a little violent...I think. Oh and since Artemis is a goddess, I decided to use her name as my goddess in the story...heehee hope you don't mind ArtemisMoon Ok, Goddess Artemis here is the goddess of the land and also everything that creeps, crawls, walks and flies...in short, all living things!

omochi-san: thanks you for your R&R's I really appreciate it

Ice-God : no problem on the advice...and more importantly, thanks for your reviews dear friend

Willow: throws confetti, drum rolls and blows little paper trumpet for the "amazing, wonderful Willow-chan" heehee...hope you're happy with that well. I'm really grateful for your suggestions on my dragon names, but I hope you don't mind if I use them as human names too oh and I do have to ask your permission, 'coz I'm very interested in Willow as my female dragon name...what do you say to that!

selene; ok dear! Here's the update...It took a little longer that I anticipated though, but enjoy!

Scarlet Maple: heehee sorry 'bout the cliffhanger thingy...so here's the next chapter! oh and I like your idea about the nose bleeding kenshin...hehehe if that wasn't a serious chapter I might consider rewriting it and I love your oro face

Genesis: hey! no problem if you couldn't review...and I should be thanking you for coming back instead! I really, really appreciate this...thanks again!

ArtemisMoon: hi! heehee...i hope you don't mind me using you name as a goddess in my fic... and well since I couldn't draw, I decided to go for you other advice oh and I think that is a brilliant idea! thanks again for your reviews and all your help!o

Samurai X: hahahaha...thanks for your review! maybe someday I'd write about kenshin, the manslayer...uhhhmmm maybe

Shiari: ooohhhh cute names! Thanks a lot but I hope you wouldn't mind if I use some for people and not dragons! well, "you better not pout" ...errrr no, Santa's not coming to town just yet but here's the next chapter! enjoy

KENSHIN the DRAGON HUNTER Chapter VI: Birth of The Dragon Hunter

Thairu, Driana and Kenshin returned to the castle in silence, that ominous feeling looming over them. They were greeted by Nurdof, the captain of the guards, looking apprehensive. The king and queen looked at each other, before Draina took Kenshin's hand and started to walk away.

"I am glad you're here, your majesty!" Nurdof said, kneeling before his king. "I was going to search for you myself..." This was all Kenshin could here as his mother led him further away from his father.

"How many troops are there?" King Thairu asked.

"Not too many your majesty, but they do have the Hydra, and the giant Cyclops with them!"

"Who leads this army?" Thairu asked, fearing knowledge of the answer.

"Your brother, milord, Prince Shishio!"

Thairu nodded, his face sad. "So I was right all along, it was my brother who attacked Triah! I see now how that mighty kingdom has fallen. Tell me Nurdof, we have been friends for a long time and fought countless of battles together… tell me, do we stand a chance against this enemy?"

Nurdof stood before the king and looked him in the eye. "No, Thairu, we stand no chance of winning! But nonetheless, my soldiers and I will fight to the death... while you take your family and escape."

The king smiled, honored by the loyalty of his friend, but could not agree to his plan. "Thank you Nurdof, but I will lead the men in this battle!"

Nurdof shook his head, and stood for a while before bowing low before the king. Thairu would have none of that and hugged his friend.

"Our scouts have seen Shishio on the west side...he still wears his old armor that's why he was easily recognized" Nurdof said as the king drew away.

"Then I go west..." King Thairu said.

The attack began just minutes after King Thairu and his men rode to face his brother. The few soldiers left, led by Nurdof tried to defend the castle against the two most-feared monsters that Shishio placed under his command, the Hydra and the Cyclops, who were demolishing one structure after the other. Surlow soldiers were well-trained and well-equipped but they were no match for those mythical creatures.

Nurdof is the greatest soldier in Surlow but he too had fallen. Bleeding and near-death, Nurdof heard a familiar laugh. There, standing at the top of the middle head of the Hydra was Shishio, wearing a different armor, which seemed like the...

"No!" Nurdof said with his dying breath, "It's...the...Invictus! Aaaaagghhhh!"

Shishio looked down at the lifeless Nurdof... "You fool! I gave you a chance to follow me, but you chose that stupid brother of mine! Now all of you will pay! BWHAHAHAHAHA!" Shishio said as he commanded the Hydra to drop him off the part of the castle where he saw Driana, towing her little 'brat' with her.

RASH!$ ...Draina held held her son as parts of the wall fell knocking down their three guards and nearly crashing them too!

"Are you alright my love?" Driana asked, hunched over her son protectively. Kenshin looked up then nodded. "Aaaawwww That is so unfortunate. I was hoping he wouldn't be alive to bother us, but it seems I have to take care of that MYSELF! HAHAHAHAHA!" Driana looked at the one who spoke, her eyes fierce.

"Shihsio!" she hissed. "You! You can change your armor, but you can't change your voice, or your black heart!"

WHACK...! Driana fell to the floor hard as Shishio's armored hand struck her across the cheek, and the part of her clothing that Kenshin's hand was clinging on to was ripped due to the force.

Kenshin was staggered with what he saw. Never in his life had he seen his beloved mother treated like that, or anyone else in his father's kingdom for that matter!

He went to her, but he was grabbed behind by the one they call Shishio. "Let me go!" Kenshin cried as he struggled to be free.

Hearing her son's voice, Driana ignored the pain and the nausea that rocked her body and stood up to save Kenshin. But several of Shishio's men who just arrived at the scene held her firmly at both arms.

Laughing, Shishio grabbed Kenshin's hair with one hand and turned the young prince around so Kenshin, hung by his hair, faced him. "Hello there, my dear nephew!" Shishio said squeezing his hand that held Kenshin, making the boy cry out in pain.

"Leave my son alone! He's not your nephew. You gave up that right when you tried to kill Thairu, your own brother!"

One stare from Shishio and a big soldier's hand was clamped on the queen's mouth.

Shishio picked up a piece of broken glass and placed the pointed tip lightly on Kenshin's nose. Kenshin did not flinch this time, his anger at what he had seen and heard that this man had done to his family overcame his fear and confusion. His eyes turned gold, vicious and flashing!

Something about the boy's cold, hard stare made Shishio sweat. "How dare you!" he said as he slashed Kenshin across his left cheek. Blood flowed out Kenshin's face and yet the way his eyes looked did not change. This seemed to have angered Shishio more and he brought the glass back to Kenshins bloody cheek and made another wound crossing the one he just made. But this time Shishio moved the glass slowly, enjoying the way Kenshin's eyes watered and his lips formed a thin line as he tried not to cry out in pain.

"NO...!" Driana thought as she closed her tear-filled eyes. She could not bear to see her son suffering like that. "Oh great Goddess Artemis... Guardian of the land and all that lives on it... PLEASE... PLEASE save my son!" The queen prayed as her heart bled for his son.

"X marks the spot!" Shishio blurted out and laughed out loud so suddenly as he set the bleeding prince down. Everybody was stunned, but the queen seeing this as an opportunity freed her mouth long enough and shouted, "Run, Kenshin...go!"

Kenshin looked at his mother. He would not leave her here with the foes! He must set her free somehow and they should escape together. But the look his mother gave him was something different. This was what his parents have been teaching him ever since he was a child... to think of the kingdom before your self.

He understood what his mother wanted to say. If the kingdom is to survive, he, the prince should survive too! Crying as he never did before in his life, and his heart breaking, Kenshin turned and left his mother.

Some of Shishio's men were about to follow him, but Shishio stopped them. "Count to thirty, then follow him. Whoever sticks his sword in the X- mark on his face will be highly rewarded. Remember...X marks the spot! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shishio said all the time looking at the queen. "You didn't think I'd let him go just like that did you! That brat did steal the kingdom from me!"

Driana's eyes narrowed, and with all the strength she didn't think she possessed, she pulled her hands free and went for the dagger hidden between her breasts. She raised it high and lunged for Shishio.

Kenshin risked one last look back in time to see his mother about to skewer the fiend Shishio. He couldn't help but watch as the blade neared his chest. But to his surprise, and his mother's too, the hard steel blade shattered like a fragile glass as it touched Shishio's armor! After the initial shock, the queen saw Kenshin standing still from the corner of her eye and told him by a look that he should go. Still confused, Kenshin began running away...

When she saw her son move, Driana looked at Shishio. "I see you've found the cursed armor, Invictus!"

"Yes, and thankfully too, for you my dear tried to kill me! But now you know, no one can ever kill me as long as I wear this armor...not even your beloved husband!" Shishio said, his eyes darkening.

"All of you will pay for the sufferings you have caused me! Go get the little brat he ordered to five of his soldiers and they all scampered to be the first to get that reward.

Kenshin ran as fast as his little frame could go but soon, five men were behind him, cornering him. Kenshin had only one option left to go as he was surrounded, and that is through the window. It was a very high drop but considering the odds, Kenshin felt he had no choice. He was preparing himself to jump mentally, when the Cyclops destroyed a structure nearby, which caused a tremor and Kenshin lost his balance and fell out!

"Damn!" one of the soldiers said as they looked below seeing nothing but smoke and dust and the Cyclops passing by. "I think the Cyclops ate him!" another soldier said, disappointed that the reward was lost.

Their officer laughed and took out his sword. He grabbed the nearest soldier, and stabbed him.

As the man was dying and spitting out blood before him, the officer looked at the other soldiers and said, "If anyone asks, this is the kid's blood, unfortunately we cannot bring him with us 'coz he fell out the window and the Cyclops ate him, UNDERSTOOD!" Everyone else who chose to live nodded and the soldiers headed back to their master to report their 'success'…

Driana watched as the soldiers came back grinning from ear to ear. Her heart sank as they proudly told Shishio of her son's death. "NO!" Driana shouted wanting each and everyone of them to die, and wanting more than anything to die too!

Shishio grabbed Driana by the neck and brought her on the Hydra.

As the Hydra reached its full height, Shishio said to the heart- broken Driana "Join your son my dear sister-in-law" and pushed her away. The queen closed her eyes feeling the bliss of falling to her death... and joining her beloved Kenshin.

But suddenly, she felt herself lifted up. Driana opened her eyes to see... "Dargove!"

"That damn meddling dragon!" Shishio said. He took out a bow and arrow but before fitting the arrow, he dipped it in poison. "It's not enough to kill that pest but it would definitely slow him down!" he thought. Shishio aimed at Dargove and hit his mark.

"Aaaarrrgh!" Dargove roared as the arrow hit his arm, the one holding the queen. Dargove sensed the poison running through his system and he began to loosen his grip on the queen.

Driana felt the jerk and looked up to see blood flowing from the dragon's arm. "Dargove…" she whispered.

"It's alright milady" Dargove said, but his movements began to slow down. "I have to get you out of here!"

"No you don't!" Driana cried out. "Shishio's going for Thairu, and he's wearing Invictus!"

Dargove looked back and saw that Driana was right. That is the cursed armor Invictus! He looked apologetically at the queen but the queen seemed to be very deep in thought.

"My Kenshin is dead!" she said almost barely audible, but Dargove heard it and felt so saddened by the news. Driana looked him in the eye and Dargove saw that her eyes were shining, almost at peace, then, he read what she was about to do!

"No milady! Please, do not it!" Dargove pleaded, feeling weaker and weaker by the moment because of the poison.

"Thairu's life is more important than mine at the moment. Without him the people would be lost! Save him Dargove and waste no more time on me!" Driana stroked Dargove's claw then pried it open.

Dargove tried hard to hold on to her, but the poison had caused his arm to be paralyzed temporarily, and the queen looked at him and whispered, "This is not your fault Dargove…" before she once again fell. This time, to her death…

"NOOOOO!" Dargove roared as he felt a part of him dying too! And for the first time, in all the centuries that the great Dargove had lived, tears fell from his large eyes!

Kenshin, who fell and landed on the moat, swam through the bloody water. Falling and tripping over the ruins of his father's kingdom, and the dead bodies of his father's loyal soldiers, Kenshin walked on. Only one thought in his mind kept him going. His mother and father are still alive and he was going to find them.

He felt a great shadow above and saw something that awoke within him a bright ray of hope. Dargove the dragon has his mother, and is here to help them! But as he followed the dragon, the young prince stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the great beast release his mother in mid-air…

Kenshin shook his head, wanting to wake up from the nightmare he was seeing before him but he couldn't! He wanted to shut his eyes and not see anything, but he couldn't do that either! His mother's body was falling at a deathly speed and Kenshin saw her body bounce back up due to the force as she slammed to the ground.

Kenshin opened his mouth wanting to scream… wanting to die… wanting to kill! Then, he heard the dragon roaring above him and flying toward the direction that Shishio went. Kenshin suddenly felt it, the danger approaching, not for him but for his…

"FATHER!" Kenshin shouted as he followed the beast that had betrayed him and his family…

...to be continued(c",)

In the next chapter, Kenshin follows the dragon blindly...but what would he witness this time, and who could save him? Please stay tuned everyone!


	7. The Chosen One Appears

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you again for your wonderful reviews! They're my no. 1 source of inspiration right now! To those who commented on the x-marks the spot! heehee, thanks that's my fave part of this chapter too! And before I forget...i would like to ask your permission to use you names in my story...uhhhmmm, I might be using names at random that's why I'm asking all of you...if any of you object, please just say so ok! thanks again!o

omochi: thanks for your review, I really appreciate it! and yeah I needed kenshin past to be really tragic...i hope I succeeded. and I look forward to your next reviews...and i don't care if it takes years! really!

Gypsy-chan: I read your review and I had this gigantic smile plastered on my face for like the whole day! thank you soooooo much! errr...especially about the additional 20 reviews(heehee) I do hope you come back and review again!

Kamimura Kaoru: Thanks for the R&R! I'll be updating as fast as I could and I hope you come and review again!

Genesis: hi! to tell you the truth, I'm liking your name a lot as a male dragon's name...but I need your permission first, and also you gender(heehee) I might be wrong on this one! again, thanks for your reviews and for coming back again, and again!

AngelsExist: hands a box of tissue you'll get the answers to your questions in this chapter so please read on and thanks for returning I hope you enjoy this one too...errrrr hands another box of tissue, just in case

MP: hey you're back! heehee thanks for the review...i'll try to update as soon and as fast as I can ok as long as you guys keep reviewing again, thanks

Willow: heehee, I don't know how to top the intor ijust gave you, but being a girl myself I think you'll love this one! brings in BoyzIIMen to serenade miss Willow as thanks for agreeing to use the names she gave and especially for giving the go signal that I could use her own name ok here's the next chapter...hope you enjoy it too

Artemis, Goddess of the earth: LOL! If I owned Sony I'd grant your wish in an instant! heehee unfortunately, I only own this fanfic so I'll just try to make your chacter a good one! winks Well using reviewer's names as part of my story was your idea...so thanks again! bows low to the goddess of the earth 

Scarlet Maple: heehee...you're right! poor kenshin, Bad shishio! LOL and I love Dargove too! I feel proud of how he's turned out somehow...don't worry you'll be hearing about him a lot in this story so please keep up your reviews as well and thank you so much

KENSHIN the DRAGON HUNTER Chapter VII: The Chosen One Appears

Kenshin ran as fast as his small legs could carry him. He didn't seem to have noticed that the dragon was moving a bit slower than usual. All the little boy thought of was that he was big, and flying, so he was way ahead of our little prince.

Dargove, weak and still grief-stricken over the death of his dear friend Driana scanned the battleground below. The least he could do to honor the queen is to find Thairu and help him rebuild the kingdom, then destroy Shishio, and Invictus.

Dargove couldn't help but feel guilty as the cursed armor was created because of his kind. Invictus, the invincible armor, was forged using black magic combined with one vital ingredient… dragon's blood. Dargove could still remember that day clearly…

"No!" the dragon thought. "This is not the time to be thinking such thoughts! I have more pressing matters to… NOOOOO! Thairu!" Dargove saw the king lying on the ground, beside a fallen crown, and a broken sword.

Dargove lifted the lifeless body of Thairu and roared loud and long, mourning the untimely deaths of two of his most beloved friends.

On a nearby hill, blood-soaked, confused, and broken-hearted Kenshin looked up and was horrified at what he saw. The dragon was holding his father in his claws and his armor shining bright, with blood! He suddenly felt himself grow as limp as his father. "He's dead too" he thought. "My father, the great king of Surlow was killed by a dragon too!"

Kenshin fell to his knees and then let out all everything he had seen and heard that day the only way an eight-year old boy knows how… he screamed, but even his screams were drowned out by the dragon who roared beside the dead king.

In the nearby woods, a lone rider with long black hair, and a long, white cloak heard the roar of a dragon, and something else, barely inaudible due to the dragon's roar but it's definitely there. Usually, he would ignore these things, but something compelled him to follow the fainter sound.

As the rider drew nearer, the more he saw of the destruction of Surlow, and the more the sound became recognizable. Why he didn't turn back when he figured it was a wailing kid he was going to, he would never know… or maybe it's just that he would never admit to having a heart, not even to himself!

The wailing had stopped now, the roars some time before that, but he knew exactly where to look. He saw the kid staring at the battlefield covered with dead bodies. He is just a small boy, seven, maybe eight years of age. At some distance away, cheering voices of those who just brought down the kingdom could be heard.

The lone rider went for the boy, this place is not safe. He nudged his horse and grabbed the boy's collar when he reached him. The rider did not feel any resistance from the boy as they rode silently away from the ruined castle. They stopped at a lake to let the horse drink and rest.

The rider seems to think they were at a safe distance now so he set the boy down.

Without a word, the boy stood looking at the lake. The rider stood beside the boy and said, "My name is Hiko, Hiko Seijiro. What's yours?"

"Kenshin" the boy finally spoke, his voice filled with pain, his eyes dark and vengeful.

"Do you want to be strong, Kenshin?" Hiko asked.

Kenshin looked down at his clenched fist, the piece of clothing that ripped from his mother's dress is still in his hand. It is covered in blood as he is, but the young prince could still remember how it used to look… pure virgin-white cloth. "I couldn't protect her" Kenshin thought to himself, "or him, because I was not strong enough." He clenched his fist harder over the white cloth, "But I will be. I will be the strongest man on earth and I will hunt those dragons until I kill every last one! Then I'll make Shishio pay!"

Kenshin looked up at Hiko. "Yes, I want to be strong" he said, and the desire for strength in the boy's eyes surprised the man! But Hiko saw nothing else there, except for that desire. The boy's soul is empty.

"Sad" Hiko thought, but then saw something he couldn't believe at first on the kid's clothes! There was no mistake about it… the royal seal of Surlow was embroidered neatly on his bloody shirt!

"Kenshin" Hiko thought. "No wonder that name rang a bell, this boy is the prince of Surlow!"

"Where are your parents?" Hiko asked softly.

"My parents are dead." Kenshin said without much emotion.

Hiko nodded. There's not much more to discuss here. "Let's go" he said and turned towards the horse.

Kenshin took one last look at the setting sun. It signified the end of his eighth birthday, and the life he had known. He felt like today truly was the day he is born to life. No, more like the day he was born to death.

...present time, at the woods near the village of Hundorf...

Yahiko, looking apprehensive searched the woods for Kaoru. "Where could she be!" he thought really worried now. "It's not like her to leave without telling me and then not come back! Besides, if she went to see Dargove, he would have brought her back to the village by now!" Yahiko knew how protective Dargove is of Kaoru, too protective in fact.

Yahiko suddenly felt cold sweats at the realization that something did happen to his friend. "NO!" he said panicked at the thought that he had possibly lost Kaoru. She and Dargove are the only family he had ever known, the only ones who ever cared for him. And as much as it would damage his "COOL" image, Yahiko had to admit that he does care for her, maybe even more than he actually thought.

"C'mon Kaoru! Where are you!" Yahiko cried out as he walked on. "KAORU! KAORU! KAO...!" Yahiko froze as he saw Kaoru, lying on the ground. He stopped a few feet away, scared out of his wits, and trying to look for any signs of life… just a simple movement, anything! "Please..." he begged.

Suddenly he heard flapping of great wings. "Dargove..." Yahiko thought, relieved to have his other friend, but as he looked up, he saw that it was a different dragon. A smaller one, a female.

Yahiko knew dragons are not an enemy of humans, but before he realized what he was doing, he took out his wooden sword and stepped between Kaoru and the dragon who landed before them.

The dragon smiled, "It's alright, you must be Yahiko" she said, her voice a little softer and higher than Dargove's.

Yahiko put down his sword, his instinct telling him that this is a friendly dragon. He looked at the great beast before him in awe. She is smaller than Dargove, that's for sure, but compared to Yahiko, she is still gigantic!

"My name is Willow," she said. "Dargove told me about you and asked me to help him find you and your friend back there."

"How do you know I have a friend with me?" Yahiko asked bewildered. He thought Kaoru was well-hidden.

"Unlike Dargove who can heal, I can only sense nature's pains. And right now, your friend is in great pain and we should get her to Dargove at once!"

Yahiko became suddenly alert at what she said. You mean Kaoru's… alive!" he said almost jumping for joy, but then remembered the rest of her words. He ran to Kaoru and gently lifted her up with Willow's help. Together, they flew to meet Dargove.

"So," Yahiko said when they were in the air, "Dargove could actually heal humans? I've seen him heal forests but that's all."

Willow laughed softly, and to Yahiko, it sounded almost melodic. "You forget my dear Yahiko, that humans are part of nature too" the dragon said.

"You mean to tell me that Dargove could have healed me back then when I sprained my ankle! And when I cut my arm! And when I fell from the…" Yahiko went on and on about his injuries that Dargove should have healed.

Willow just laughed thinking, "Humans could be so entertaining!"

...the next day in a cave near Hundorf...

Kenshin woke up with a start. He was sweating and breathing hard. How he hated nightmares about his parents' death, but it seems that he is doomed to have them every time he sleeps! He sat up a bit light- headed, then remembered why he had fallen asleep in the first place.

"Darn her!" Kenshin said, but felt angrier with himself than with her, for not realizing what she was trying to do.

Kenshin walked out of the cave. "At least she was true to her word," Kenshin thought as he saw that it was late afternoon. Unfortunately, he still doesn't know her name!

"Darn it!" Kenshin said angrily as he went back inside the cave. "Tomorrow, the Hydra would be at the village," and he thought "so would she." His eyes narrowed, "and so would I" Kenshin said.

He stopped as it dawned on him that he said that not so much because he wanted revenge for his parents, but more because he knew that "she" would be there fighting the monster. "It'd better not harm her!" Kenshin thought really worried about someone, for the first time in a long, long time.

The day set for the Hydra to attack had arrived, and all the men and even women of Hundorf stood before the gates of the village… waiting. Only the children are asked to go indoors. But then, there are two more strangers added to the group, and standing in the front line, no less!

"I appreciate your gesture my friends" Tulav said to the two young 'brothers' who had courageously come back to offer their help, "this proves much about your character, but I must ask you again to leave now. I carry the burden of guilt for what is to happen to this village, I cannot have your early demise on my conscience too!"

Yahiko laughed, "You're getting better with this convincing stuff Tulav but our answer is still no."

WHAM! Kaoru punched Yahiko, saying "Have a little more respect you baka!" She then turned to Tulav and said, "I'm sorry about this brainless, disrespectful brother of mine, but I'm afraid that he is right. We have come to help and we are willing to face the consequences for our actions… whatever that may be!"

"Very brave words!" a male voice said.

Tulav was suddenly on guard as a man with red hair and cross-shaped scar on his cheek jumped from out of nowhere in front of open-mouthed Kao.

"What do you want stranger?" Tulav said feeling protective over his newly acquired friends.

The red-haired man suddenly brought out his sword and Tulav as well as Yahiko tensed. But strangely enough for the two of them, Kao(Kaoru) who seemed to be closest to danger stood still staring unbelievably at the stranger.

"It's you!" an old trembling voice broke the thick silence. Everyone looked at the old seer as she spoke. "It's you I saw in my vision! Have you come to save us oh noble stranger!"

Kenshin was taken aback as he suddenly found himself the focal point of everyone's attention.

"Is it true?" Tulav asked to him amidst the growing whispers of the village people. "You have come in time, my friend. My people and I are most grateful!"

"I know nothing of what you speak of" Kenshin said flatly. "And I am not your friend!"

The village chief's eyes narrowed. There seemed to be something more than what the red-haired man is saying, his eyes said it all, especially at the way he stared at Kao!

"Why are you here then if you are not the chosen one?" Yahiko said forgetting what Kaoru had just told him. Half expecting another whack on the head, Yahiko took a peek at Kaoru. She still seemed to be in shock. "Does she know this man?" Yahiko asked himself and was about to speak his thoughts when the stranger answered his question.

"I'm here because I have a score to settle with the Hydra… and with someone else…" he said glancing at Kaoru.

At his last comment, Kaoru snapped out of her initial shock of seeing him again. "How dare you...!" she began, but he turned around suddenly. Kaoru opened her mouth again to give him a piece of her mind (forgetting that she was supposed to be a boy) but Kenshin beat her to it.

"It's coming" he said, and everyone brought out their weapons alert and ready.

After a few seconds with no commotion, the men on the watchtowers shouted that they don't see anything.

"It's here" Kenshin thought sensing the Hydra's presence. "It's coming from underneath!" he shouted.

True enough, the ground started to shake and one of the Hyrda's head burst out from underneath.

Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's waist as he jumped back. "Stay here" he told Kaoru before he went back and slashed the second head that emerged.

...to be continued(c",)


	8. Second Encounters

A/N: heehee sorry guys but that's all I have right now and NO, I don't like making people suffer with cliffhangers...really, I don't!

A/N: Here you go minna-san the next chapter! I hope you enjoy this one too ok! And thank you all for your wonderful reviews!(c",)

AngelicWarrior: heehee..really sorry about the cliffhanger! but don't worry about this story, it will be here when you get back..i hope you have fun in Spain! and thank you for your R&R!

omochi: me10sai snaps fingers and giant pillows pile up to catch omichi! or more like pages of the this chapter, I mean..heehee hope you won't fall again with this one.oooopsie!

Gypsy-chan : LOL! a few more reviews fro you miss Gypsy-chan and that gigantic grin I was telling you about will become permanently stuck to my face! but then I really don't mind...heehee, I look better with it anyway(I think)! oh and good idea about the popcorn, 'coz this chapie's got a lot of action in it! and I have a pretty good part for you..you'll find out soon in the next chapter..so please stay tuned and thank you sooooo much)

Shiari: hey, you almost got the idea!...but errr...hehehe better go read it before I begin to spout out spoilerso and thanks a lot for the review

Kamimura Kaoru: hehehe...please read this one, I think you'll like one particular part! oh and it's Dargove...i wont say anything 'coz it's gonna spoil the fun of this chapie...and the next, but yeah, he's a cool dragon! I really like him a lot too! Thanks for your reviews!

MP: ok.ok.here's the next chapter! please don't do anything rash... heehee thanks a lot for the reviews!

Genesis: hello! sorry if I mistook you for a male...actually I needed a name for a male dragon but thanks for letting me use your name...though I'm not sure it's fair to use it as a MALE dragon's name...maybe I'll just think about some other character(female) to fit your name AND gender ok) thanks for your reviews and please stay tuned...i'll come up with something for your name(it's really cool)

Willow: hi! yeeessss! I'm glad you liked the intro as well as Willow the dragon! YUP, she's a cool one...I think she got that from you heehee! thank you soooo much again for the revies and I'll thing about the gundam-n'sync thingy...I think it woud look really cute!

LittleDragon5: hey you came back! thanks a lot sweetie! and no, you're not a dork...you're really cool!

Sabrina-Star: heehee...kenshin was always protective of kaoru ever since they met for the first time and I thought it was really romantic so I kinda adapted that in this fic! I'm glad you liked it and...maybe this is a little bit of a spoiler but yes...Sano's gonna appear! I don't think the gang will be complete without him so there...heehee, you just gotta wait ok! and thanks a lot for your reviews!

Ice-God: LOL! thanks for coming back and don't worry about the late review...i'm just glad to see you here! ok I've got two dragon's so far...Dargove - male and Willow - female! but I've mentioned two other monsters as well the Hydra and the Cyclops who fight for Shishio! ok that's all I have for now...thank you so much for your review dear friend

Scarlet Maple: heehee...don't you just love kenshin so protective like that! LOL..i DO! anyway...no, really I don't like cliffhangersgiggle, giggle but thanks soooooo much for your review ok!

on with the story guys...!(c",)

KENSHIN the DRAGON HUNTER Chapter VIII: Second Encounters

Kaoru watched as Kenshin cut open one of the Hydra's head. Tulav and most of the villagers who saw this cheered for their reluctant flame-haired hero.

The head hung from the sides almost falling out, but then to everyone's surprise (and Kenshin's annoyance) the head began to heal, and in less than a minute, reattached itself back on!

"Darn!" Kenshin said, looking back at the Hydra. Some of the villagers who were cheering a few seconds ago became hysterical, especially the women. Some of them dropped to their knees praying for the Goddess Artemis to help them.

Kaoru, overcoming her anger at being set aside by Kenshin like some helpless little girl saw this went to the women, urging them to stand up and fight!

"He's right!" someone said behind Kaoru and she turned around to see Tae and Tsubame holding pots and pans as weapons. At the sight of the two daughters of the village chief, the panic-stricken women began to collect their thoughts and some started to gather stones and anything they could use as weapons. The women dispersed, looking for more useful things to do.

"Watch out!" Kaoru cried minutes later as she saw the Hydra's tail heading at a very high speed towards the unaware Tsubame! Following her instincts, Kaoru ran at an unbelievable speed and dove for the girl.

Kenshin saw "her" running with the corner of his eye. He read her movements and felt his heart skip a couple of beats… in fear!

With his focus distracted, Kenshin was almost swallowed whole by one of the Hydra's head! Fortunately, his reflexes were lightning-fast and he evaded the beast's attack.

His eyes darted back to where Kaoru was headed off to and all he saw was a cloud of dust…

"NO!" Kenshin shouted, fearing the worse about the girl he hardly knew. His eyes suddenly became fierce, his anger toward the deaths of his parents and his friends, and his kingdom and now the beautiful raven-haired beauty surfaced. The savage part of him seem to have awoken and all he could think of now was to draw blood.

Kenshin went for the same head he had slashed earlier. He ran towards it, cutting through it as he jumped upwards. But this time, he did not give the Hydra time to regenerate. With his god-like speed, Kenshin slashed the head as he dropped back down, completely severing it from the Hydra's body. And this time, the head stayed on the ground.

Some of the village people again cheered, even Tulav, but Kenshin didn't hear any of them. He looked at the second head of the Hydra and began to run towards it, but he was attacked by the other head (there were three) so he had to back up a bit.

The villagers, given hope of success, began to distract the two heads from Kenshin, giving him time to prepare himself for his next move. He jumped back as the tip of the Hydra's tail swished near him.

THUD! Kenshin bumped into someone, and by pure instinct, he turned to see who it was. "Watch it dragon hunter!" Kaoru yelled at him, catching him completely by surprise!

"She's alive!" Kenshin thought, his heart skipping a couple of beats again at the sight of her, but this time not because of fear, no, not at all… "But how come she's carrying a rope…?" Kenshin's thoughts were interrupted as someone shouted behind him.

"Aaaarrgghh!" it was Tulav!

"Father!" Tsubame and Tae both shouted as they saw their father down on the ground about to be crushed to death by the Hydra! Once again aware of his surroundings (aside from Kaoru), Kenshin went for the village chief and stood between him and the monster.

"This is not good" Kenshin thought, as the Hydra drew nearer. He couldn't save Tulav, and at the same time fight both of the Hydra's head. One of them is bound to kill the injured man behind him!

Kaoru saw the situation and pressed the villagers to do her bidding faster.

Yahiko watched as Kaoru began shouting orders to the people. She had this brilliant idea of slowing down the Hydra! The plan was to tie down the Hydra's tail since its use is mainly for the locomotion of the monster.

Everyone worked faster. They all knew time was of the essence, but Kaoru pushed herself above everyone else.

Yahiko wanted to go to her, and tell her that it's not her fault Dargove isn't here right now, but he was on the other side of the Hydra's huge body and with all the ruckus going around, Kaoru probably couldn't hear him even if he shouted as loud as he could.

Kaoru held her hand high as the Hydra's tail began to rise. She waited for the precise time then swiftly gave the signal as she set her hand down quickly.

Six of the villagers jumped on cue and dropped two ropes that encircled the Hydra's tail.

Kaoru looked at Yahiko and silently, they spoke, understanding what they must do… Yahiko nodded and raised his bow and arrow with a rope attached to it. Kaoru on the other side did the same.

Two arrows flew crossing each other, and accurately hitting their targets! As the arrows landed, the villagers pulled the ropes attached to it, tightening the ones around the Hydra.

Men, women and even some older children pulled both ropes with all their strengths, stopping the Hydra before he could crash both Kenshin and their beloved chief.

Meanwhile, near the village, two dragons were flying swiftly to lend a hand to their friends.

"Dargove, are you sure you're up to this?" Willow asked as she flew beside him. "I'm fine Willow, I'm not worried about myself right now…" Dargove's voice trailed off.

"Don't worry, they're safe" Willow said. She's never seen her friend so affected by circumstances like he is right now. But then again, he's never raised anyone as his own child before. "Try not to push yourself too hard ok, I know healing humans take a lot of your strength and you have not rested enough to be completely recovered from that yet." Willow said voicing out her worries.

Dargove smiled at his companion. "You worry too much about me Willow!" Dargove said.

"And you worry too much about her!" Willow replied, with an eyebrow raised.

Dargove shook his head and shut up. He knew better than to argue with Willow, especially when she happens to be right. He does worry too much for Kaoru, and when it comes down to it, he wouldn't mind giving up his life for her…. "Please be alright," Dargove prayed.

Willow looked at Dargove, pitying him a bit. "They're going to be ok," she said softly.

Dargove looked at her gratefully, and she smiled again. The two dragons then continued towards Hundorf in silence.

Back in the village, Kaoru's plan gave Kenshin enough time to carry Tulav to a nearby house, undamaged by the Hydra. He assessed the situation.

"The ropes won't hold for much longer," he said but also silently admiring whoever thought of the idea.

"I agree!" Tulav said weakly. "Please… save our village… please…"

"Don't talk, save your strength" Kenshin said turning around. "I have to go back now…"

"Wait!" someone cried from inside the house. It was the old lady who saw the vision. "You cannot kill the Hydra by simply cutting off the heads" she said.

"Yes he can!" Tulav spoke, "I saw it with my own eyes!"

"No..." the old seer insisted, as she pointed out the window, "look outside!"

Kenshin did as he was told and saw the severed head began to move! Like a nightmare before his eyes, the head began to slide towards its body and in no time, the Hydra was complete again.

"The monster has but one weakness," The old lady said standing beside Kenshin.

He looked at her, and for some reason, trusted her. She nodded, reading the flame-haired man's thoughts. "There is a black spot on the crown of the monster's middle head. That is the only place you can strike in order to destroy the Hydra… forever!"

Kenshin nodded his thanks and wasted no time to go finish the task.

"Pull!" Kaoru said, standing in line with the villagers as they pulled the ropes. The Hydra was writhing and thrashing about, struggling to be free.

"This is no good," Kaoru thought. "The ropes are not going to hold much longer!"

Suddenly, she saw Kenshin approach the monster, but all the three heads attacked him at the same time, almost crushing him! Thankfully, he evaded them all.

Kaoru didn't realize she held her breath all throughout that scene. She even found herself praying for the red-haired dragon hunter's safety. Kaoru also found herself admiring him. "He looks so handsome, so valiant, moving with so much grace using so high a speed!"

Kaoru shook her head from those thoughts, embarrassed that she found time for such utter nonsense at a time like this.

"Distract the two heads on the sides!" Tulav said startling Kaoru. She saw that the village chief was in pain and was assisted by the old seer, but still his presence commanded much respect from the people. "Let the chosen one get closer to the middle head of the monster!"

Kaoru was about to ask why, but it seems that they had bigger problems at hand, as the ropes on both sides of the Hydra's tail snapped suddenly, freeing the fuming monster!

"Move back! Leave the ropes, they're of no use now!" Kaoru shouted.

Kenshin suddenly found himself face to face with the raging Hydra. "Oh great!" he thought as the monster began its attack on him.

Now that the monster was free again, it became more destructive and dangerous than ever. Kenshin, dodging and ducking from the Hydra's three heads can't seem to shake them off!

"Darn!" he said. "Just a few seconds, that's all I need to climb the middle head...ummmmfff" Kenshin said as he began to duck again.

Tulav, in pain looked at the red-haired warrior feeling helpless. Kaoru, on the other hand was not about to let the stupid monster have his way and destroy this village. She rallied some of the men and proceeded to shoot the Hydra with their arrows. Yahiko on the opposite side seemed to have thought of the same tactic and arrows flew, distracting the left and right heads of the monster, or more like angering them.

The Hydra launched its attack on its assailants. Kaoru, quick on her feet was eluding every blow, but Yahiko, with Tsubame at his side was moving a lot slower as he was protecting her too.

Seeing this, Kaoru jumped on the Hydra's back and went over to them. "Get Tsubame out of here!" Kaoru told Yahiko when she reached them.

"But…" Yahiko started to protest but was cut off with Kaoru's stern look.

"Alright dogface, though you'd better be safe 'til I return!" Yahiko cried as he carried Tsubame to safety.

"I'm sorry Yahiko" Tsubame said tearfully. "I only wanted to help, but I've become more of a burden to you" Yahiko shook his head, and looked at Tsubame.

"You will never become a burden to me Tsubame… never!" Yahiko said, blushing all throughout his speech.

Tsubame, blushing too smiled at Yahiko, as he set her down.

"Uhhhmmm...I have to go and see my ugly brother now!" Yahiko said, still red in the face. Tsubame nodded, "Please be careful Yahiko!" she said as he left.

The Hydra head crashed into a house and Kaoru covered her head as debris began to fall. She didn't realize the Hydra head dropping fast, towards her!

The villagers provided enough diversion for Kenshin, and he found his way to the middle head. He was only a few meters away from the middle head's crown when he saw "her" below. She was fighting the left head of the Hydra, which hit one of the houses.

Kenshin saw that the Hydra did it on purpose to distract her. Now, there was no way for her to avoid getting crushed!

Without second thoughts, Kenshin leapt… and lunged for her.

"Aaaagghh!" Kaoru cried as they rolled together, just barely making it. When they stopped, Kenshin was atop her, and they were both panting.

"Are you hurt?" Kenshin asked her concerned, and reaching out to touch her cheek. His action did not only surprise Kaoru, but it surprised him as well! They stared at each other, before Kaoru slowly lifted her hand to softly stroke his scarred cheek.

Kenshin smiled at her, again for the first time in a very long time, feeling his heart pounding wildly in his chest… or was that hers?

He felt the Hydra coming down fast towards them, but he didn't move. He could easily jump up and evade the head, but he knew, even with her speed, she wouldn't be able too, and so he stayed… strangely calm and almost at peace with his death, together with this mysterious beauty beneath him.

But then Kenshin heard it, a loud, resounding roar! Even the Hydra froze, distracted by the ferocious sound.

Kaoru, looking up, saw them high up in the sky. She smiled, "Dargove..." she thought happily before she slowly closed her eyes and lost consciousness.

Kenshin quickly stood up and carried Kaoru away from the Hydra. He didn't need to look to know what made that sound! His eyes narrowed, he's heard that roar before…

...to be continued(c",)


	9. The Dragon Hunter's Wrath

A/N: heehee..i'll try my best to write the next chapter fast ok! really sorry about the cliffhangers, but they seem to be the best way to end chapters..LOL!

A/N: YEEEY! I finished this chapter at last! Thanks so much to all of you who continue to read and review this fic! Oh, and before anything else, one request to the reviewers, please, please, don't forget to leave at least any name when you review so I can thank you personally and perhaps even add your name to this story...thank you once again!

Genesis: yeah I like the way the waff turned out too...and don't worry, I knew you weren't mad. heehee I talk that way sometimes too ;o) and thank you oh soooo much for your reviews!

Willow: hey! I hope I get to see your manga stories someday...sounds really interesting! I wish you the best of luck with it ok and thanks for your reviews it's really inspiring me too!

Sabrina-star: well sano's gonna be with the gang later and about Dargove, well, he healed Kaoru and healing humans make dragons weak so Dargove was not a hundred percent fit that time and thank you so much for your reviewsplease do continue to R&R

omochi: LOL! read this chapter 'coz it's all here! heehee thanks a lot for your reviews omochi-san! really, thanks a bunch!

Artemis Goddess of the Earth: LOLOLOLOL! heehee I can't fire you, you role is too important! harharharhar...don't worry about late reviews just as long as you show up, it's fine with me and oh, hehehe Koishii(the turtle) just might appear here...LOL! and some more action is in this chapie, but not so much I think ;o)

AngelsExist: well, judging from your pen name I think you'll be forgiving enough about my cliffhangers...right! please do continue reviewing this fic...and please try not to hate me too much! LOL and thank you so much for your reviews!

konton: yeah...i love kaoru! she's a warrior too, even if she didn't show it much in the anime! anyway, thank you very much for reviewing, and I hope you come back and review again!

Gypsy-chan: domo arigatou! Princess Waff at your service...bringing more waffiness at your feet as soon as I can! LOLOLOL! get your popcorn and soda ready 'coz here's the next chapter! not much action or waff though, but I hope you like it too! oh and I have a surprise for you in this chapie...winks hehehehehe tell me what you think of it after you read ok!

Scarlet Maple: ACK!...aaarrhhheeerrrm! talks hoarsely as Scarlet Maple released her throat really sorry about the cliffhangers, but you're right you can't kill me just yet...harharharha...arghhhh! please...let...my...throat...go...ack! HELP!

Shiari: hi! thanks a lot for your reviews and also your tips! I toned down this chapter a bit, but still you will see a lot of those exclamation points, at least for now. I think there would be a lot less in the next chapters...i think please do come back and review again and thank you so much!

Kamimura Kaoru: Thank you sooooo much for coming back and leaving your reviews! I hope you like this chapter too:o)

ok, here's chapter nine guys:

KENSHIN the DRAGON HUNTER Chapter IX: The Dragon Hunter's Wrath

Kenshin laid the unconscious Kaoru on the ground. Her closeness seems to have kept his emotions under control… for now. He then turned to look at 'him'!

"Dargove" Kenshin thought. It's a bit ironic that the one who murdered his parents would come to save his life, and, he brushed a stray hair from Kaoru's forehead, hers too. But that's not enough payment for what he did! Kenshin looked from the Hydra to Dargove. Right then, memories of blood, death and sorrow flashed in Kenshin's mind.

"The Hydra can wait" Kenshin thought as he pulled out his sword and started towards the dragon… "I want justice!"

"Hmmm…" Kaoru said, catching Kenshin's attention.

"Darn it!" he said as he thought of 'her'. With her involved, Kenshin knew he had no choice. "She'll be waking up any moment now, and she'll go back to fight the Hydra, no matter what the consequence, she'll face them all... even her death!" Kenshin thought, recalling what she and her young brother had said earlier.

"Ken...shin..." Kaoru whispered, and Kenshin closed his eyes.

"Damn her!" he said to himself and went to destroy… the Hydra!

Kaoru opened her eyes slowly seeing nothing but a blur. A slight breeze blew and Kaoru wrapped her arms around her. Closing her eyes again, she recalled something else holding her, so gentle and so warm… An image of a handsome red-haired man came to mind.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru said, suddenly awake and alert. Kaoru saw him, running towards the middle head of the Hydra. Dargove and Willow are breathing red-hot flames, providing enough distraction for the two heads at each side.

Kenshin had only the middle head to think of and Kaoru was pretty sure he could manage… still, you can't be too sure...

Kaoru started running towards the Hydra too. "Hey ugly! Wait for me will yah!" Yahiko said running behind her.

Kaoru was about to whack him on the head for what he said, but stopped, surprised when he hugged her tight!

"You're so stupid" Yahiko said, his voice cracking. "I thought I lost you..." he broke off as tears slid down his eyes.

Kaoru held him tight. "I'm fine," she said whispered, tears burning her eyes too. "I'm sorry if I scared you Yahiko," Kaoru said wiping his tears.

Yahiko nodded, not able to speak yet. Kaoru looked at this young boy, no young MAN! In her mind, and in her heart, he is her brother, no matter what. And as her brother, Kaoru knew there was no point in asking him to stay, so, "Let's go," Kaoru said to him instead.

The pair walked on to the battle scene. They picked up a couple of bows and some arrows. "We have to help him," Kaoru said as she looked at Kenshin.

"I know! I'm not an imbecile!" Yahiko retorted, his old self, and apparently his sour tongue, returning.

Kaoru decided to ignore that and raised her bow. She released the arrow and it whizzed past the middle head's eyes, missing the monster completely!

"What the heck are you aiming at, ugly! The target is humongous and right before you!" Yahiko said a bit teasing.

"Well my little bird-brained brother," Kaoru said smiling a little, "in case you haven't notice, that Hydra is a snake!" Confused, Yahiko just stared at her. Kaoru's smile widened. "Snakes respond to motion because they have poor eyesight. And though the Hydra can see pretty well, its instincts are still the same as those of the other snakes."

Yahiko nodded as he began to see Kaoru's point. "So if we let the arrows fly by it, then they would really destruct the monster!" Yahiko said excited.

"Good boy!" Kaoru said patting him on the head.

"Don't call me boy!" Yahiko shouted before he started to aim above the monster's head.

Kenshin tried to go to the top of the middle head, but the Hydra seemed aware of this now and protected itself feverishly. "Rats!" Kenshin said as the Hydra tried to thrash him. He swung his sword cutting it open.

Suddenly, something buzzed above him, catching the Hydra's attention.

Kenshin looked down and saw 'her' and her brother shooting arrows above the monster. His eyes narrowed, as he thought she was too close to the danger zone… still, he can't help but admire her courage, and wit even more!

Dargove took a deep breath and released an intense flame towards the Hydra's head. He looked at Willow, a bit worried, but she nodded at him, a sign that she's doing fine. He sighed a bit, in relief. Then something caught his eye, it looked almost like a moving flame from above… but it wasn't!

"Could it be!" he asked himself. "The one they call the greatest dragon hunter is here?"

Dargove watched as the man swiftly jumped up the back of the monster. He was headed towards the crown of the middle head.

Dargove looked at his face and froze… he saw a flame-haired boy, a prince, in his place! "He's alive...!" Dargove thought, but was cut off when the Hydra's head hit him hard…

"Rrrrhhhaaaahhrrr!" Dargove said as he was thrown some distance away, and then fell to the ground.

"DARGOVE!" Willow shouted, but she couldn't go to him, she had to fight the Hydra.

Kaoru and Yahiko seeing this ran towards their friend, scared, worried and praying hard for him.

Kenshin had no time to watch what happened to Dargove as he was thrown. He took this chance to leap high up using the Hydra's back as leverage to reach its middle head.

When he was finally at the middle head's crown, the other head, free of Dargove went for him, but the dragon hunter was ready, and he slashed the head swiftly.

Thick black blood of the Hydra spurted out with this, but without a backward glance, Kenshin headed to the black spot on the Hydra's crown, and thrust his sword in it, hard and deep.

The Hydra began to thrash about, almost throwing Kenshin down, but he held on to the hilt of his sword.

Finally, the Hydra stopped and all three heads dropped to the ground… dead!

A cloud of dust rose as the monster fell. silence... Then the loud cheering of the people of Hundorf was heard. They went to their red-haired savior and cheered as he passed! But their hero was looking for something else… and he was still holding on his sword…

Kenshin scanned the grounds, looking above the people's heads. "There he is!" he thought, and felt his heart literally drop as he saw 'her' and her younger brother beside the very dragon that murdered his parents!

"Get away from him!" Kenshin shouted to them, and the people watched in stunned silence as Kenshin lifted his sword, about to strike the unconscious dragon!

"DIE DIE DIE!" Kenshin said and raised his sword high to strike Dargove…

Kaoru saw this coming, but she couldn't bring herself to shoot her arrow towards the seemingly blood-thirsty man headed for Dargove. She dropped her weapon and jumped high to cover her hurt friend with her body instead.

"KAORU...NO!" Yahiko shouted, horrified as he saw Kaoru jump up willingly and defenselessly to meet the flame-haired man's sword.

Yahiko closed his eyes and dropped to the ground tears spilling from his eyes. He couldn't bear to see what was going to happen. Yahiko bowed his head, trembling and whispering ... "Kao...ru, Kao...ru, Kao...ru..."

Kenshin was horror-struck too as he saw what 'she' was about to do! He was moving at a very high speed and until now had nothing in mind except to protect her from the traitorous dragon. Never once did he expect her to use her body to shield the dragon! For the first time in battle, Kenshin panicked, as the sharp end of his sword drew merely inches from her body. He took his left hand and grabbed the blade with it, steering the sword away from her then dropping it on the ground, while his right hand caught Kaoru…

Bright-red blood drizzled down Kenshin's left hand as they landed in front of Dargove.

"Why did you do a stupid thing like that?" Kenshin said turning her around, wanting to shake her...hold her...kiss her! But the look on her eyes made him back up a few steps.

Her eyes were angry, and fiercely so.

Kenshin just looked at her, confused and yes, hurt too. He delayed his revenge… twice, for her, and this is the thanks he gets!

Kaoru stared at him. Angry with herself for hesitating to shoot him, and angry with him for NOT hesitating to strike Dargove! Then, she saw his hand, it was bleeding…

"He would sacrifice getting hurt to save me?" Kaoru thought, her anger mellowing a bit, but her confusion about him increasing.

Kenshin saw the change in her expression when she saw his wounded hand. "I'm sorry..." Kenshin began but froze as he suddenly saw giant claws grabbing Kaoru and her brother. Kenshin went for the sword at his side, but then realized it wasn't there.

"DARGOVE!" he cried as dragon wings began to flap.

Kenshin watched madly as Dargove flew higher with those two in tow. Not wanting to witness another death caused by the dragon, he started to run after it. "I'm faster now... and stronger...I'll catch her for sure...I'll..."

Kenshin felt a hand on his shoulder, not calming his raging emotions, but making him stop to think for a while. "She will be alright." The old seer said softly, almost too softly for an old woman.

Kenshin looked up, still expecting to see a body falling down, but all he saw were two dragons flying towards the setting sun. One of them had someone he wanted badly though...

"I'll find you" Kenshin whispered, more to himself, but the old lady heard it.

"They're heading west. We'd better go and thank Tulav so we can be on our way." She said, and to Kenshin's surprise, handed him his sword.

"You don't live around here?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm just a passer-by like yourself," she said as they headed for Tulav. The people are still celebrating their victory, thanking them as they passed by. Tulav was some distance away, and Kenshin saw that he was holding one of his daughters, unconscious in his arms!

"Was she hurt?" the old lady asked, but Tulav just smiled. Tae, the older daughter stepped forward and answered for her father. "Well, you see... she fainted when the dragon took the brothers, so..."

The village chief suddenly worried for those two brave young warriors who played a major role in this victory, looked at the direction the dragons took.

"Tell your daughter when she wakes up that she will see those two again," the old lady said smiling. "But as much as we have enjoyed your hospitality, I believe it's time for us to move on."

Kenshin getting the cue nodded to Tulav and followed the old woman out of the town. The village chief and the people of Hundorf watched in reverence as their savior walked out of their town, with a bandage on his left hand, but acting like nothing extraordinary had happened that day.

Kaoru looked up at Dargove, surprised as she heard Kenshin shout the dragon's name.

"Kenshin knows him? But… how? When? Where? And why does Kenshin hate him so much?" Kaoru kept asking herself these questions, knowing only Dargove could give the answers. But she intends to find them out.

When Kenshin and the old lady was out of sight from the villagers, the seer stopped walking and said "This is where you and I will part, Kenshin."

"Who are you, and how do you know who I am?" Kenshin asked, more curious than upset.

"I am Gypsy" the woman said, but that is all I can tell you for now.

Kenshin was not disappointed, whoever she is, he knows this, she does have a good heart. "Will I ever meet you again Gypsy-chan?" the dragon hunter asked and smiled as he got a nod from the old lady. He turned to leave, "at least this day was not a total loss," he thought to himself with renewed hope of seeing her again.

"Kaoru…" Kenshin smiled as he recalled the young boy shouting 'her' name. For the first time since his parents' death, Kenshin found another goal in his life, aside from revenge.

Gypsy-chan watched as the red-haired man rode away to find his Kaoru. "We will meet again, young prince," she whispered as she floated slowly, gracefully up to the skies.

...to be continued(c",)


	10. Deneb

A/N: that was not so much of a cliffhanger was it! anyway please R&R this one too ok. thank you all so much!

A/N: Hello everyone first of all thank you sooooo much for your reviews! I'm happy very, I mean VERY HAPPY top have reached over a hundred reviews!..sorry about the delay, I had some trouble with my PC but it's ok now..here's chapter 10.errrr.. not a lot going on here, only more questions to be raised...WHOA ducks as people started throwing rotten tomatoes at her gomen, gomen, minna-san, I'll try to do better next time ok oh and thank you to Shiari and Shin-chan for poinitng this out...I have been using excessive exclamation points(heheeh -blush, blush, blush)...i've already edited chapters 7, 8 & 9...I'll look into the others later. bows really low again i'm really sorry

omichi-san: wow you really stuck to my story and I appreciate it very much! hehehe, you'll know more about the "lady" in this chapter so please read on. Thank you very much for your reviews

MP: hehehe...I liked the battle scene too, and you're right, kenshin is lucky to have lightning-fast speed or else kaoru would probably be dead by now thank you very much

tenshineko: LOL! there are a lot of secrets yet to come with this story so please stay tuned, and honestly, I do hope kaoru would really knock some sense into kenshin but...the story is unfolding by itself so I let it take a natural course(errrr, I'm not sure I'm making sense here but please do excuse me) thank you very much for your review

Gypsy-chan: LOLOLOL! I got over a hundred reviews PLUS a rating of twelve from you! faints on the floor eh! hehehe, anyway, I think kaoru is a great warrior and even though she's a woman it doesn't mean she could not surpass men's abilities right? oh and please read the A/N at the end 'coz I want you to comment on what I said...hehehe, I can't give you too many details because it might give the surprise away thank you oh sooooooo much for your very inspiring reviews

Ice-God-kun: hehehe, no problem about the late reviews...as long as you've read it I'm more that grateful! and for your suggestion...heehee I'll look into thatwinks I won't say much or I'll be giving away anither spoiler but thanks so much for that and also for your reviews!

Sabrina-star: errrr...gomen nasai, this chapter took a bit longer than the others, but like I said I had PC probs...anyway, it's working again and I'll try my best to post the next one as soon as I can ok! thank you sooo much for your reviews

Genesis: yeah, it does give some suspense, but then it's harder to write...heehee, not that I mindwinks but thank you really for all your reviews

chupito: hai...I'll give more chapters as you requested!LOL thank you very much for your review!

Pirogoeth: LOL! please don't do the F-N-K on me...I'll never be able to finish this if you do but thank you for your reviews and I really like your name...I'm asking you permission now if maybe I could use it in the story! hehehe...just leave your response on your review or e-mail me, my add is written above. thank you again so much

tearslesereph: here's the next chapter...took quite long but I got It out and I'll try to do better next time ok! hehehe...and as for the K&K waff, hehehe I just love them, and the other characters might be appearing, I won't guarantee it except for maybe misao. Thank you very much for your review!

selene: ok here's an update, I hope you like it too though it's not much. thank you very. very much for your review!

Willow-chan: hello! you have a very beautiful name and please call me ashe hehehe, I'm sooo pleased you remembere'd about the "chosen one" bit...that will be explained in the later chapter/s but the story's gearing towards that and well other secrets too so please stay tuned! LOLOL! school started since june here hahaha, school's really annoying I know winks but then we do need education so...cheer up, all my characters here especially Willow the Dragon will be cheering you on! thank you so very much for all your reviews!

Kamimura Kaoru: hehehe...don't worry if you didn't sign in. I can see your name well and really, I appreciate you coming back and reviewing this story. thank you very, very much!

Kajun Spice: WOOOOOOOWEEEEEEE! I'm sooooo happy you reviewed each chapter! thank you oh sooooo much and I'm glad you liked it(or else you might be chasing Artemis now with kenshin's sword threatening her)LOLOLOL! but really thak you soooo much...and I'm liking your name a lot too! errrr may I please use it in this story too...pretty please!

Shin-chan: hai! this humble author has seen her errors and I edited some of my chapters...errrrr, I got only as far as chapter 7, 8 and 9 though but please check it out and tell me if it still needs some editing...(blush, blush, blush) I thank you sooooo much for your reviews! I'll try to be more aware of my punctuations and if I get carried away again, please feel free to write your comments. I would grealyp appreciate it!

Michy: thank you for liking this piece, I wasn't sure kenshin as a dragon hunter would be proper anyway, thanks so much for you review and I hope you come back and review again. here's the next chapter.

ArtemisMoon: HAHAHAHA I couldn't help but write that "DIE DIE DIE" phrase when I saw the opportunity! LOLOL! you're a good goddess and you'll find out why in this chapter...oh and please read my A/N below AFTER you've read this chapter 'coz I need you to comment on it too! and yeah I'm soooo glad I reached the 100 review mark and it's all thanks to you and the others who kept coming back to review. thank you, thank you soooo much! hehehe...i'd better stop before I sound like a beauty contestant here(in my dreams!) LOL

sorry for the very long author's notE, but here is chapter 10...(c",)

KENSHIN the DRAGON HUNTER Chapter X: Deneb

three days later...

the heavens...

Goddess Artemis watched the events down the earth from her magical mirror. Gently, she stroked the small turtle on her lap. "This is not good, Koishii" the goddess said, "not good at all!" Koishii the cute little turtle bobbed its head up and down, agreeing with his mistress. "I have no choice, I must do 'it' again."

Dark Castle, Shishio's stronghold...

"It's confirmed, your majesty, the Hydra has been killed" a soldier said kneeling before King Shishio.

"Impossible! That fool Tulav could not have had that many men to destroy the Hydra, even if the whole village fought against it!"

"Well, you majesty, it's been said that the red-haired dragon hunter, with a cross-shaped scar on his cheek helped them."

Shishio clenched his trembling fist and the soldier could feel his heart pounding in fear. The king's anger is something to be fearful of.

Harharharharhar! Shishio laughed out loud instead. "It really is 'him' then!" Shishio thought. He's heard about this skilled, young, red-haired dragon hunter before and had his suspicions. Now he was quite sure… that boy is his nephew. No one but Thairu's son would be good enough to handle the Hydra.

Shishio's eyes narrowed, if the officer who claimed to have killed the brat was alive now, he'd make him suffer! Unfortunately, the reward he got for 'killing' the kid was to be honored as a sacrifice for the Cyclops. "No matter," Shishio said laughing again "with Thairu's son in the picture, it would be a lot more fun. I am in need of a much more worthy enemy than the likes of Tulav! Bwahahahahaha!"

The soldier watched, sweating hard at the different reactions of his king. He inched slowly away but didn't even reach the exit when a dagger was thrown at his back...killing him instantly. "I did not DISMISS you yet!" Shishio said, "It's a good thing I did not MISS you though!" Shihsio laughed, but his brain is already plotting his course of action...

near Cepheus, the forest between Triah and Surlow, where Kenshin and Dargove first met...

"How much further, Willow?" Kaoru anxiously asked the female dragon.

"Dargove isn't doing so well" Yahiko chimed in.

"We're getting close," Willow said. She was carrying both Kaoru and Yahiko on her back. Dargove Is much too weak now from the injury he's got, courtesy of the Hydra.

"Don't worry, all of you, I'm fine" Dargove said, slightly smiling.

Willow, Kaoru and Yahiko forced themselves to smile back. Their friend was clearly in pain and they can't do anything to ease it.

"Look there!" Willow said, and they all saw a vast forest, so healthy and alive. "That's where we must go in order for Dargove's health to return. The lushness of nature there would surely help a lot," Willow explained. "Cepheus is the only forest this big that has so far survived Shishio's reign. I'm sure a few days of rest there and Dargove will be completely recovered."

"So as Dargove heals the forests, the forests could heal Dargove too?" Kaoru asked and the female dragon nodded.

Kaoru didn't know this because Dargove getting sick is a totally new experience for her. He had always been so strong, protecting her, playing with her, caring for her wounds, teaching her how to fight. Kaoru closed her eyes as she remembered Dargove, helpless and almost slashed, and by 'him' no less!

"Why?" Kaoru asked herself, angry and confused. Kaoru clenched her fists. "Whatever his reasons are, he's not going to get near Dargove again," she swore to herself. "I will make sure of that, even if I have to fight him… and this burning feeling in my heart!"

As they landed, Dargove went immediately to sleep. Kaoru held him as he breathed shakily, painfully. The tears she's been holding back began to flow. Dargove had always been with her protecting her, loving her. He had been her father, her mother, her friend, and he had always been so strong. Her heart ached in seeing him like this, especially when she is partly to blame.

A hand touched Kaoru's shoulder… Yahiko. He has tears in his eyes too.

"He's going to be fine" Kaoru said finding strength to smile. Yahiko nodded and wiped his tears.

"There's a town near here, Willow said. You two should go there and find a good place to eat and rest. It will take days for Dargove to heal so you two best stay in town for a while."

Kaoru was about to protest but Willow raised a claw. "I will take good care of Dargove. Besides, something tells me you have to go to that town."

"Roses..." Kaoru said suddenly, "I smell roses!"

"I don't" Yahiko said, confused.

"Neither do I," Willow answered looking straight at Kaoru, "but that is why you must go."

Kaoru nodded. There was something nostalgic about this place. Kaoru felt it as soon as they landed, and now the feeling is getting stronger. Willow's right, she has to go to town.

"Are you alright Kaoru?" Yahiko asked when they were almost into the town of Deneb, wondering why his ugly sister was so quiet. "Dargove's going to be alright you know" he continued when she remained silent. Still, he got no answer so he decided on a new approach, "KAO-RU!" Yahiko shouted, startling Kaoru, and another small animal hidden in the bushes. They both looked in time to see a small cat scampering away.

"You scared Minnie away, you darned brats!" A tall, skinny young man with spiked hair said glaring at them both before he looked at the direction where the feline ran. He was so close to catching the cat when they came along and one of the lads had shouted... "Stupid kids!" he thought.

Sanosuke Sagara's temper is something feared by the villagers of Deneb. He carries no weapon, but is a great fighter and would knock any man down who dares cross him. Nothing was said about his brains though…

"Heh!" Sano thought, "I bet those two boys are trembling with fear right now. Serves them right!" He turned to look at them, then sweatdropped.

Kaoru and Yahiko's face were puffed up and tears were flowing from their eyes as they tried so hard to control their laughter. The look on the skinny man's face, first of surprise, then realization was more than they could bear and they burst out laughing out loud.

"Bwahahahahaha...Here, little kitty!" Yahiko said still laughing.

"No, no, no...little Minnie!" Kaoru joined in and they both fell to the ground laughing their hearts out.

Sano glared at them. "There's nothing wrong with a grown man trying to catch a small cat!" he said defensively. more peals of laughter "It's not even mine in the first place!" another burst of laughter Sano stuck his hands in his pocket and went to find the cat.

"Wait!" Kaoru yelled, biting her lower lip to keep from laughing again. "We'll help you find errrrrr...Minnie."

"I don't need you help!" Sano yelled back raising his fist at them before he stomped off.

Kaoru giggled, he looked like an overgrown baby. "Let's follow him," she said and Yahiko, still laughing went along. He can't wait to see the cat rearranging that weird hair on top of the skinny man's head!

An hour later, Minnie was still nowhere to be found and Sano was getting worried. He promised little Ayame and Suzume he would find her and it's getting pretty late. Not only that but he has those two behind him to worry about. Why he didn't just beat them up, he would never know, but they looked harmless enough.

"What a day!" he thought. He'd just got back from his long journey from the capital of Triah. "What a terrible place that is, filled with beggars and whores and rowdy soldiers!" he thought. And more annoying was that no one was able to tell him whose seal it was that was embroidered in the only clothing he had from his past! It seemed like such a waste of time, but doing something is better than doing nothing. "I need to find out who I really am," he thought.

Sano didn't use to mind about his past, he was happy where he was, but lately, something's been hounding him, like a sense of duty, to find out his real identity.

"Hey rooster head!" Yahiko shouted tearing Sano away from his thoughts. "I think you need our help now!"

Sano gritted his teeth, that boy is really irritating him! But he's right, he probably do need their help. He sighed, "Okay mister smarty pants, what is it exactly do you propose we do?" Sano asked. "Oh and before you say anything else, my name is Sanosuke Sagara. Call me rooster head again and you'll lose yours, understood!" he said towering over the sweating Yahiko.

Kaoru smiled, "I am Kao and this is my brother Yahiko. Nice to meet you Sanosuke!" She then walked over to a squirrel and started to ask it where the little cat headed. This time, it was Sano's turn to laugh… and laugh he did!

Kaoru narrowed her eyes and began to talk louder to the squirrel so Sanosuke could hear her over his laughter. "Will you please ask your friend above the tree to throw a few acorns on that baka over there!" Kaoru said pointing at Sano.

Sano began to laugh louder...until he felt acorns plip-ploping on his head one by one...

"H...how did you do that!" Sano asked but received only a smile from Kaoru as his answer. "Minnie went this way" she said and thanked BOTH squirrels before she turned around, leading the way.

Sano could only scratch his head and follow while trying to think of a logical explanation for what he just witnessed. He gave up thinking (and laughing) on the fifth animal Kaoru talked to. Besides, he was getting some pretty serious bruises as Kao kept proving to him that he COULD talk to animals.

He walked meekly rubbing his sore butt as he thought of the stag that had just poked him there...

Deneb, Village on the edge of Triah, nearest to Cepheus...

"Welcome dear traveler! Our inn is full now, most of those who came here years ago to visit decided to stay 'coz this is one of those places ignored by King Shishio because we are a small village. But we do have all our resources here. We raise our own crops and our own livestock so we do not need to go out" Megumi Takani, a beautiful woman with long dark hair and cherry-colored lips, told the old lady she was escorting as she led her to the chief's house.

"This is my uncle Gensai's house, he is also the village chief."

"Thank you so much my dear, but who is living in that empty house we just passed by over there?" the old lady said pointing at a seemingly empty, but well-kept house.

"I'm not sure… there's a well-guarded secret passed on to every chief about that house, you can talk to my uncle about it if you want to but you shouldn't expect too much..." Megumi broke off when she saw two little girls on the porch with sad faces.

"Hey you two! Is there...something wrong?" Megumi asked.

The bigger girl, Ayame nodded and her younger sister, Suzume began to cry. "Minnie ran away!" Ayame said as she started to cry too.

"Don't worry, she'll come back" Megumi said soothingly as she carried Suzume, comforting her.

"Well, we sent Sanosuke to find her and we think he's lost too" Suzume said in between sobs.

Megumi's heart raced at the mention of Sano's name. "So, that idiot is back!" she said angrily... not wanting to admit, even to herself that she's relieved and really happy that he's back safely.

Megumi felt a slight tug on her skirt. She looked down to see Ayame looking at her strangely. "You're still not angry at uncle Sano for not saying goodbye to you when he left, are you?"

Megumi sweatdropped. The child was asking so innocently, but then she seemed to have seen straight through Megumi's heart! "Maybe that's why Sanosuke's taking so long to come back, it's because he's afraid of auntie Megumi!" Suzume said scrambilng down and now smiling, happy that their 'uncle' Sano was not lost after all.

Megumi sweatdropped some more before she heard someone laughing behind her...

It was the old lady...and she completely forgot about her! "Uhhhhmm," Megumi began her apology, but the girls were already saying hi to their new visitor.

"Hello, my name is Ayame and that is my little sister Suzume!" the little girl said. The old lady laughed some more.

"Well, my name is Gypsy-chan, and this, she brought out a small animal from her bag to the girl's delight, this is my pet turtle, Koishii."

...to be continued(c",)


	11. Rose

A/N: Special thanks to Artemis Goddess of the Earth, Gypsy-chan, Willow- chan for allowing me to use their names and also Willow-chan I've used "Deneb" and Cepheus as names of places, I hope you don't mind this either I'll be using other names of reviewers and some of those you suggested as dragon names as characters or places. If any of you guys would disapprove of this, please just write it down on your reviews, or just e- mail me at Again, thank you all sooooo much!

...uhhhh, to goddess artemis and miss gypsy-chan, I hope you don't mind sharing a character, but please don't worry, you will be having different roles here

A/N: YEY! I finally finished this chapter! mostly chit-chats though but its necessary.anyway, I hope the next chapter will be better Again, I won't tire of thanking each and everyone of you for your reviews. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Oh and before I forget, I'd like you guys to check out this site by miss anna-neko and register in the forum...it's a really cool forum and gives us more opportunity to chat/joke around. you will find my nickname there as the same 'me10sai' hope to see you there...and Shiari is already registered there by the same nick too

Willow-chan: heehee.here's the update! and please if you do have some time to spare, register at forums so we could talk about other stuff too and more often than this 'every-chapter' conversationLOL! Thanks so much for your reviews!

Vesca: LOLOLOL good idea about the little dragon! we'll see about that ok...but if you do end up as a dragon, you'll probably end up a huge one...well I'm not making any promises but if you do I'll make you a huge, but very cute dragon okie! thak you so much for your review!

angelsExist: hehehehe...i'll keep updating as long as you promise not to choke me again... thak you for your reviews

Gypsy-chan: LOL I share your cravings for junk foods...but gomen, the dragon rests in this chapter so does the action...still I hope you like it! thanks so much for your reviews...i hope you register too in miss anna-neko's forum!

ArtemisMoon: Ah...LOLOLOL the goddess and her pet turtle...cute ne! anyway, I have a surprise for Kajun in this chapie, hehehe I think you might wanna read onAwigwatoooo

Sabrina-Star: Thanks for your reviews! and I think I owe the idea of using rewiewers' names to ArtemisMoon...she suggested it anyway, please stay tuned okie!

Kamimura-Kaoru: LOLOLOL hello! thank you for your reviews please read on ok

Scarlet Maple: heehee...you gotta keep on reading if you wanna know what happens to Dargove thank you very much for your reviews

tenshineko: teehee...i guess Sano's appearance is needed to give a little more comic scenes anyway, some answers are in this chapter, but I think the next will hold more...so please stay tuned okThank you for your reviews

Kajun Spice: harharharhar...you name appears in this chapter so...BEWARE lolololol(I have read the story of toadie froggie)! heehee, don't worry it's not that grosss anyway, I see you like Sano...hmmmmmm, maybe I'd just dump Megumi then and...heehee let's see evil grinLOLOLOL...just kiddin'! anyway, thank you so much for your reviews

Genesis: others will appear, don't worry, though probably not all of them. anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, though it doesn't have much action in it, it does hold some explanations thanks so much for your reviews

tearlesereph: ahhhh gomen, this chapie is still 95 kenshin-free but I think the next one will have more of him anyway, heehee, please read on and you'll see some of your idea that brushed on to me thank you so much for that and for your reviews

omichi: hehehe...you're right, I'd hate to be related to that twisted fiend, but then it makes the story more interesting LOLOLOL! Thank you very much for your reviews and please do try to register at forum

Shiari: gomen, gomen...bows low still I can't promise you that I would not be doing that again...anyway, that's why I NEED you to keep reviewing this fic 'coz I need your C.C. thank you soooo much for that and for your reviews.

konton: well I'm getting near that part where there Dargove-Kenshin thingies, but not in this chapie ok...hopefully the next one so please just keep on reading ok thank you very much for you reviews

selene: LOLOLOL here you go, the next chapie! I'm glad you like it anyway, heeheeblush sorry I don't know that many Japanese words so if you could please translate for meblush..blush thank you sooo much and thank you for your reviews too!

Michy: hello! I'm glad you read the whole story, but don't worry about the late review...I'm just glad you're here now thank you for dropping by and I hope you like this chapter though it doesn't contain much kenshin in it...the next one hopefully will

Conquest Rion: I know you're still in chapter 2 but if you ever reach this far, I want to thank you very much for your review nyway, do you know yuki-chan personally?...LOLOLOL she's a great girl

WHEW...that was pretty long but finally, here's chapter 11 guys(c",)

KENSHIN the DRAGON HUNTER Chapter XI: Rose

"Minnie's a sweet kitty! She's our best friend! She's very gentle!" Sano was repeating to himself with a poor and high-pitched imitation of Ayame and Suzume's voice as he climbed the tree where they found the cat leisurely licking his paw. "She's more like a barbaric feline!" Sano said, still feeling the sting on his cheek where the cat scratched him from his first attempt to grab it.

"Darned cat!" Sano shouted. "Geeez, you remind me of someone...nah, I think Megumi's more barbaric than you." He muttered under his breath as he slowly inched his way closer to Minnie.

Kaoru and Yahiko watched below, their giggles could be heard from even the highest tree in the forest. They bit their tongues to keep from laughing out loud since their new friend was trying so hard, even refusing Kaoru's offer to talk the cat to come down.

"I'll get her myself!" he had said confidently with a smirk, trying to be cool and composed as he climbed the tree.

After a lot more scratching and mumbling and tree-shaking, Sano finally came down looking victorious with the small cat in his hand.

The two 'brothers' cheered and Kaoru went and took the cat from Sano's hands before another fight would ensue. Sano, smiling widely told the two boys to follow him and he'll give them shelter and food for the night.

"The village of Deneb is not far from here," Sano said leading the way. Kaoru and Yahiko followed him back to the village. They did not tell Sano that his hair was a mess, with all the leaves and things on it, his face too was pretty deformed and all in all, he looked well, hilarious... but he was so proud of catching the cat that they did not have the heart spoil his fun. This did not stop them from giggling behind his back, though.

"Go back," a voice said. "Go back to where you first met him."

"Met who?" Kenshin asked the mysterious voice. "Show yourself!" he said, but the voice faded away leaving him with one last word... "Dargove..."

Kenshin woke up with a start. He found himself lying on the grass under a tree. Above him, he could see the pale moon and the first few stars through spots not covered with leaves or branches. He blinked then placed the back of his hand on his forehead. "That dream again" he thought. He's been having the same dream for three days now.

"Cepheus" Kenshin whispered. "It's only two days ride from here..."

"So you have finally returned to Deneb" Gensai, the village chief said to the old woman sitting in front of him. "Sixteen years...it seemed like it was just yesterday when you took the memory of the everyone here, except mine and the past two village chiefs."

"Please forgive me Gensai, I had to make them forget what they saw, else you and even 'she' would be in mortal danger." Gypsy-chan said softly. "And, Kaoru...will be returning here tonight."

Gensai's head jerked up. "You mean it? Then I will be able to see her again! Oh I only wish Lardo and Bulthian are still alive so they could see her again. Especially Lardo because it was he who gave up our little Kaoru to the dragon..." Gensai's happy chatter faded when he saw the look on Gypsy-chan's face.

"What...is it?" he asked weakly. "She has come back not to stay, but to fulfill the destiny set for her."

Gensai shook his head, "She's been through enough..."

"I know," Gypsy-chan said, "but without her help, this world will slowly die, along with all of people living on it."

The village chief remained silent for a few moments before he said, "How can I help?"

"Take her to the house, tell her the truth and then show her the way to go."

Megumi, after putting the two kids to bed went back to her uncle Gensai's house. She stood outside the room heard some of the conversation. "Who could 'she' be?" she whispered to herself.

"You perhaps" an unfortunately familiar voice whispered mockingly behind her.

Megumi clenched her fist and delivered a resounding punch at Sanosuke's head, knocking him down. "Don't EVER sneak behind me like that you brainless, good-for-nothing..." Megumi's insult was cut off when she saw two young men looking at the unconscious Sanosuke smiling, and one of them was holding a sleeping cat, "And he looked really cute!" Megumi thought.

"I'm sorry" Megumi said. "My name is Megumi and this is my uncle's house. Are you by any chance Sano's friends?" Megumi said sounding a bit embarrassed and apologetic.

"My name is Kao and this is my younger brother Yahiko. We met Sanosuke along the way and he offered us lodging for tonight. It's nice to meet you Megumi" Kaoru said still smiling.

"Thank you for bringing back Minnie" Megumi said, blushing as she took the cat from the handsome young man.

"Nah, Sano did all of the job, we just accompanied him" Yahiko said.

"Uh, are you by any chance Sano's cousin?" Yahiko asked and Megumi glared at him. "That useless heap down there" Megumi said pointing her finger at Sano, "is in no way related to me!"

"Thank heavens for that..." Sano managed to say before he received another blow, this time from Megumi's foot.

"I'm sorry," she said. "My uncle found him when he was young and raised him as his own. We don't know who his parents were or where he came from." Megumi made sure Sano was unconscious, but still her voice turned to a whisper as she said those words.

Kaoru smiled thinking "That was very considerate of her! I guess she likes him more than she wants to let on." But Kaoru's smile faded when she saw who emerged from the inner room accompanied by an old man.

"H...how did you get here?" Kaoru asked the old seer, not quite believing her own eyes. They have traveled this fast because of Dargove and Willow, yet still, she came here before them! "I have my own ways of transport, but that is not important now. What is important is that you are here...Kaoru!"

Yahiko blinked in disbelief. "Who are you" he asked the old lady, "and how did you know Kaoru's name?"

"I am Gypsy, and my visions told me of you."

Yahiko sweatdropped. "Geeez lady, I asked WHO you are and not WHAT you are! I know you're a gypsy judging by your clothes... OOOWWWW!" Yahiko fell on the floor beside Sano. For an old lady, Gypsy-chan's got a mean right hook!

"Please forgive my ignorant brother," Kaoru said, bowing low.

"That's quite alright" the village chief managed to say, trying to control his emotions. "I am Gensai, the chief of this humble village. Please, let me escort you two travelers to your accommodations for the night. And MISS Kaoru, you do not have to hide your identity. You are quite safe in this village."

The four younger people in the room froze. Sano got up so quickly and began to examine closely Kaoru's flat chest.

Kaoru, red in the face gave Sano a punch... one he would not be forgetting soon in the near future! "Women," Sano said, his eyes swirling ... "they are scary...!"

"I bet you saw that Kaoru's a girl in your visions too, right Gypsy- chan?" Yahiko asked and the old lady nodded.

"Now let's go" she said and motioned Gensai to lead the way.

Megumi laughed as fox-ears popped out of her head. She flipped her hair and proudly paraded those good-sized lumps on her chest as she passed by Kaoru. "A penalty for making me think you were a boy" Megumi thought smiling slyly.

Kaoru gritted her teeth as she pulled Yahiko's collar and followed them.

Sano, not wanting to miss anything stood up slowly and joined the group too.

As they stepped out of the house, Kaoru suddenly picked up a strong scent of roses. "Funny" she thought, "this wasn't here before…"

"What is it?" Sano asked her when she started looking around.

"No, it's nothing" Kaoru said and kept walking. But the scent grew stronger with every step she took.

"Here we are" Gensai said, to Megumi's and Sano's surprise. It was the empty house every villager was forbidden to even touch!

Kaoru felt her heart beating wildly in her chest as she looked up to see the small house before her. She saw a hazy form of a woman with long dark hair carrying a small child in her arms. "What...what happened here?" Kaoru asked as the vision disappeared. "Who was that woman with long, dark hair?"

Yahiko, hearing this became really worried now. "Alright that's it Kaoru, let's get out of here! First you smell imaginary roses, now you're seeing imaginary women, It's not like you at all!"

"Don't worry Yahiko," Kaoru said softly, taking the younger man's hand, "I know this place, I've been here before."

"Yes you have" Gensai said opening the door and gesturing everyone to enter. Strangely enough, as soon as all of them entered the house, the scent of roses filled the air.

Gensai smiled, "So her scent remains" he said fondly.

Kaoru went over to the bed and looked at it. She saw the same dark-haired woman. The vision was not so hazy now and Kaoru could see her, so beautiful, but so pale and in very deep pain.

The woman smiled up at Kaoru, despite her ailing and aching body. "I love you" she said and lifted her hand up. Kaoru, tried to reach out to her, but the figure disappeared.

Tears filled Kaoru's eyes and as she let them flow. The village chief went to her and held her until her sobs subsided. Kaoru looked up at the man holding her, she didn't have to speak, the village chief knew what she wanted. "I will tell you what I know..."

"Sixteen years ago, a huge dragon flew over here with a badly wounded young woman and two children, a young boy of five and a little girl of two."

Sano stirred and Gensai looked at him. "Yes, Sanosuke, you were that young boy."

"But how come I don't remember anything?" he asked. "Not only you but the whole village don't seem to know of this incident."

"Sixteen years ago is not that long ago, uncle" Megumi said.

Gensai smiled, "I will come to that part, for now, please be contented to let me tell the story."

Megumi was about to say something but caught Kaoru's pleading eyes. "Please go on uncle," she said instead and Kaoru smiled gratefully at her before she turned to look back at Gensai.

"The woman was very beautiful with long, black hair and she smelled so sweet, like roses. The dragon asked us to care of her and the children. It was a week before the woman was well enough to tell us that the young girl's name was Kaoru and the young boy's name was Sanosuke. She would not reveal her own name, so we called her Rose. Rose told us that her husband died recently, and Kaoru was their daughter. Sano was the child of a dear friend whom she refused to mention too. Her injury was very deep and most of us agreed that she is living out of sheer will, and mostly of all, out of love."

Gensai paused to look at Kaoru. She has to understand that she was not abandoned. She has to know that she was loved by her mother until the very end. Eyes wet, and too overwhelmed to speak, Kaoru nodded, she knows that now.

Gensai smiled before he continued. "Rose died one month after she arrived here." Gensai said, his voice full of pain. "It was at this time that Gypsy- chan arrived to tell us that we must give Kaoru back to the dragon. We refused of course, but she told us that we had no choice. Kaoru is in danger and the only one who could protect her was Dargove. She also told us that for our protection, she must remove the memory of that month from all of the villagers. So everyone forgot about it, except Lardo, Bulthian and me. It has been decided even before Bulthian and I followed in Lardo's footstep as a village chief that we would keep this house sacred, until Kaoru would come back to us."

"It was heartbreaking to have to let her go, but if it was the only way that she would remain safe, then we were willing to do anything. Besides, Gypsy-chan promised us that she would return someday… and now you have." Gensai said, his voice filled with emotion.

Kaoru knelt before the old man and held his hands. "There is something else you're not telling us, about who I am and who Sano is. Please I beg you tell us more." Kaoru said.

Gensai closed his eyes. "I have told you all I know, but there is someone else who could help you..."

"Kajun, the Goddess of Revelations" Kaoru whispered to herself an hour later after Gensai's story of her past. She looked up the stars above. Everything seemed so surreal to her right now. She just found out that her mother died in a horrible, painful way. "My father is dead too" she told herself. "Why?" she asked the stars above, although she knew she would get no answers. "Gensai said the only one who could tell me more about my past is the Goddess of Revelation..."

"You're not planning on sneaking out by yourself are you?" a voice said startling Kaoru. She didn't have to turn around to know whom it belongs to... Gypsy-chan. "Mount Altair is very dangerous" Gypsy-chan continued. "Pirogoeth, the Priestess of Revelations lives there and it is only she who could call out the Goddess."

"I know this may sound crazy, but I feel like I need to know my past in order to find the right path for my future. That is why I have to go to Mt. Altair." Kaoru answered.

Gypsy-chan nodded. "The path that you speak of will be a hard and treacherous one."

"I know" Kaoru said, and to Gypsy-chan's surprise, the young girl smiled sweetly. "Nothing in this world is easy but I guess what you reap out of hard work will taste a lot more sweeter in the end."

The old lady chuckled. "Perhaps this world will survive after all!" she said to herself. "Well-said child, now go and get some rest, you will need your strength tomorrow."

Kaoru smiled again before she turned to leave. She stopped after a couple of paces. "Will I ever see you again Gypsy-chan?" she asked, knowing that the old lady would disappear after she left.

Gypsy- chan grinned as she recalled the same question being asked by a red-haired young man. "Of course" Gypsy-chan answered before she was covered in mist, and vanished into thin air. Kaoru walked on not turning back.

Gypsy-chan has been and still is a mystery to her, but she didn't mind. More importantly, tomorrow would bring her closer to her true identity, and perhaps, her destiny...

...to be continued(c",)


	12. Revelations Part I

A/N: I know I can't say it enough, please visit anna-neko's site, or better yet, register in forum I do hope to see you there!

A/N: YIPEEE! I finally have time to post this! It's the longest chapter I've written so far, still I can't help but end it in another cliffhaner...there, you've been warned ok but this is also a 'two(or three) parts' thingy oh and I've placed the rest of the A/N below except for these special thanks to: ArtemisMoon for hounding her sister and cousin to read this fic.

Willow for suggesting the names Cepheus, Altair, and Deneb

Shiari for suggesting the name Sarrana

and for those reviewers whose names I've been using in this story namely: ArtemisMoon, Kajun Spice, Gypsy-chan, Willow, Pirogoeth, Sabrina-Star, Selene.

ok guys, chapter 12

KENSHIN the DRAGON HUNTER Chapter XII: Revelations Part I

...Dark Castle...

"Your Majesty, our scouts have not yet located the whereabouts of the Dragon Hunter. We are currently scouring both Surlow and Triah but the people are just not cooperating" the soldier said as he knelt before King Shishio.

"You people are USELESS!" Shishio cried out in anger. "He's just one man you imbeciles! He's..."

"Not the one you should be worried about right now, Shishio," a woman said behind him. Only one person in this world would dare call him by his first name.

"I'm not in a good mood now Yumi" Shishio said still glaring at the perspiring officer before him.

Yumi held his hand and Shishio looked at her. Something tells him he should listen to this woman. Yumi's not only his lover, but a powerful sorceress as well.

"What is it?" Shishio asked when they were at Yumi's room.

"The chosen one haunts my dreams. I cannot see her fully yet, but she strikes fear into my heart! I cannot wait anymore, I have to do that spell on her" Yumi said.

"You can only do that spell once, you should wait until she reveals herself so that the effect will be stronger," Shishio countered.

"Why wait Shishio when I can kill her now!"

"Alright woman, as long as she dies and quickly!"

Yumi laughed "Oh no, my lord" she said, "the chosen one will die, but slowly and painfully. Just give me some time to prepare the spell and you will no longer have to worry about her..."

Shishio laughed as he grabbed Yumi's waist and kissed her hard on the lips. "First, it's you who has to give me some time" he said kissing her again while pushing her down on the bed. She's the only person in the world that Shishio would ever remove his armor for.

Yumi smiled, a few hours delay wouldn't hurt, besides after she finishes with the spell, there would be no one and nothing that could stop Shishio!

...the base of Mount Altair...

"WOW! It's huge!" Yahiko exclaimed as he, Kaoru and Sanosuke looked up in awe of Mount Altair. "It's hard to believe that a place this large and beautiful could hold so many dangers," Kaoru said recalling Gypsy- chan's warning the night before and Gensai's too when they left Deneb at dawn this morning.

"Well let's hurry to the top" Sanosuke said. He can't wait to see this Goddess of revelation. He tried to imagine a very beautiful woman with flowing hair, but for some reason, the image of a frog- faced woman popped out!

"Aaaargghh!" Sano cried. "Kajun is a goddess so she's supposed to be beautiful right... Ummmphh!" Before Sano realized that he had spoken his thoughts out loud, Kaoru knocked him down with her stick sword.

"PERVERT!" she yelled as she stomped over Sano's back.

Yahiko, not finding any fault in Sano's reasoning decided to be the wiser man and kept his thoughts to himself.

...Cepheus...

"Willow, what is it?" Dargove asked.

"Why do you ask what you already know?" Willow asked back.

Dargove sighed. He knew, yes he had known for some time now... the moment had finally come.

"Kaoru" he whispered softly.

Willow felt Dargove's deep pain, and it did not come from his physical wounds. "It's not your fault Dargove" Willow said, moving near him.

The male dragon nodded, but Willow knew he still blamed himself for what happened, and for what is about to happen.

...Arcturus Castle Ruins, in the boundaries of Surlow before the great forest Cepheus...

Kenshin slowed his horse down as he saw the castle ruins. He still remembered 16 years ago when he and his parents were here. His father was on an official business but Kenshin had insisted on coming and so Thairu agreed, even inviting his wife to join them.

Arcturus Castle was not a very large castle, but it was his father's favorite retreat. It was far away from people and very peaceful. That's why Kenshin was surprised when his father told him "Arcturus is yours from now on!"

Kenshin looked up at his father questioningly. He had just disobeyed him this afternoon by searching for the dragon alone, so why was his father giving him this great a gift?

"For defending the baby," Thairu said smiling. "That took a lot of courage Kenshin, and I'm very proud of you!"

Kenshin found himself smiling at the memory, but then seeing Arcturus like this, Kenshin felt sadness, and more than that, guilt. He had walked away from his duty. As the next king of Surlow, he should be the one ruling the kingdom. He was never afraid of fighting Shishio, he was just too consumed with his revenge against dragons he had forgotten who he was supposed to be.

"It's too late" Kenshin whispered. "Do not be to proud of me father" he said, then pulled his horse's reins and galloped away from the castle ruins or more, from the memories it triggered…

...Mount Altair...

"Yahiko, behind you!" Kaoru shouted as a fern-like tentacle tried to attack Yahiko.

Yahiko turned and hit it hard with his stick sword and it dropped to the ground.

"Thanks Ugly!" Yahiko cried.

"You... brat!" Kaoru replied as she hit the last of the tentacles.

The two went to Sano who was still looking back.

"Hey bird-brain, we already got all of them, so let's go!" Yahiko said.

"Do you feel that?" Sano asked.

"Yeah, someone's been following us" Kaoru answered.

Yahiko confused, for he felt nothing following them asked "What should we do then?"

"Nothing Yahiko, just be cautious" Sano told his two companions.

"So far so good!" Sano said an hour later after they fought with those weird green tentacles. They have been attacked by wild cats, tree branches, and then that green gooey blobs, and now it seems that they've gone through the worst. According to his uncle Gensai, the priestess lives at the top of Mount Altair. He looked back to see his two friends. He was very impressed with their fighting skills. They were fine and fluid, not just random hits.

"Who taught you two how to fight anyway?" he asked.

"Dargove, my dragon friend" Kaoru said so casually, but so seriously that it almost scared Sano.

"Look, I know he raised you and all, but I still can't imagine anyone living with a dragon!" Sano said.

Yahiko laughed. "The rooster head is scared!" he teased and got a punch on the head in reply.

"You're not scared are you?" Kaoru asked the tall man beside her and Sano sweatdropped.

"N...no! How could you say that to me!"

"That's good 'coz I'd like you to meet him when we go back" Kaoru said taking the lead.

Sano sweatdropped some more while Yahiko laughed as he passed by.

Sano's fear turned into anger as his teeth turned into fangs. "I'll get you, you little brat" he muttered.

Yahiko ran on ahead at a safe distance, "I heard that rooster head! Catch me if you can!" he shouted. But his smile faded as he saw Kaoru's face. He looked up and saw a big boulder about to crash him to death!

Kaoru dove for him and held him. There was no way to avoid the boulder but she would never leave Yahiko!

Kaoru felt something press against her.

"Stay down!" Sano said covering both Kaoru and Yahiko.

"You're both crazy!" Yahiko cried out. "You should've just left me here..."

"Shush" Kaoru said.

"Don't worry about it KID, I think it's better to die with someone anyways!" Sano replied holding them both tight. "Besides, Megumi might be happy to hear that I died trying to save someone!"

"Megumi would never forgive you if you died right now!" Kaoru cried out, but then mellowed down. She noticed that their conversation was quite long and they should've been crushed by now so she squirmed a bit and looked up.

Her jaw dropped at what she saw. The boulder seemed to be just above them... suspended in midair!

"Ah, guys" Kaoru said and pointed a finger up.

The two men's eyes almost popped out of their sockets at the sight, but then Sano, realizing that they were still alive grabbed both Kaoru and Yahiko and quickly ran as fast as he could.

When they were at a safe distance, the boulder dropped with a loud crash. "What the heck was that?" Sano said panting.

Kaoru shook her head at a loss for words.

But Yahiko looked and them both, more amazed at what they did for him than the about the boulder. "I think it's a miracle," he said. "We're near the top so we should go and find out about your past."

Sano and Kaoru nodded not thinking, but simply accepting Yahiko's explanation. "He's right. It was a miracle!" they both thought.

When they finally reached the top, they saw that the scenery had changed. The grass was green and there were flowers and butterflies around.

"It's so beautiful up here!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Welcome to my home!" a female voice said behind them and Kaoru, Sano and Yahiko turned to see a very beautiful lady garbed in pure white. "I am Pirogoeth, Priestess of Revelations. It seems that you are worthy of an audience with the Goddess, since you have conquered the dangers of this mountain. Please gather round and I will call forth the Goddess of Revelations!" Pirogoeth said.

The three did not hesitate to obey. The priestess sat down and began to chant words that were beyond comprehension. The sky parted above her and a beam of light appeared.

Suddenly, the light became blinding and so the three friends had to cover their eyes.

"Alright people, this is getting insulting! I'm not ugly so you guys can look at me now!" a voice said startling the three friends.

Sanosuke felt something on his lap and when he opened his eyes, he saw a frog jumping up and down his lap! "WHOA! The goddess really is a frog!" Sano shouted.

"No stupid, that's my pet, Toadie Froggie! Some weird girl killed it with a weed eater so I took pity on him and revived him. He's been with me ever since."

Sano looked up to see a very beautiful woman, with long flowing green hair, floating above the priestess.

"Are you Kajun, the Goddess of Revelations?" Kaoru asked and the goddess, nodded.

"Yes I am, and as such, I am perfectly aware why you came here. Let's start then," the goddess said, and pointed to something behind the three friends, "Why don't you go first... Misao the Sorceress!"

Kaoru, Yahiko and Sano looked back to see who the goddess was referring to, but they saw nothing behind them!

"I don't see anyone," Kaoru whispered.

"Neither do I" Sano and Yahiko said at the same time.

"That's because I'm right here!" a new voice cried out. They all turned back to see a young skinny woman, maybe thirteen with long braided black hair.

"WOW!" Yahiko exclaimed and Misao blushed happily. "I didn't know you could be a sorceress at the age of twelve!"

As Yahiko continued his statement, Misao's teeth turned into sharp fangs and she yelled, "I'm EIGHTEEN you moron!"

"So you were the one following us. No wonder we didn't see you, you were invisible!" Sano said.

"Of course, errrrr I came to look for the Goddess Kajun too but I...well I..."

"Got lost?" Kaoru finished for her.

Misao sweatdropped. "Ok, Ok, I'm not that good with directions, so sue me!"

Sano and Yahiko burst out laughing at this but Kaoru went to Misao. "You stopped that big boulder from crushing us didn't you?" she asked.

The two men gagged as Misao nodded. "That was pretty hard, considering it took you forever to run!" Misao said winking and Kaoru smiled before bowing low and thanking their savior.

Sano and Yahiko stared wide-eyed, having a new-found respect for the skinny girl.

The goddess yawned above them. "Perhaps I should go back and rest for now. Call me again in the next millennium or after you chitchat..."

"WAIT!" the four cried out together. "You can start with me," Misao said stepping forward.

"Alright," Kajun said but then glared at Sano who was about to squish the frog jumping on his lap. Sano saw the goddess and dropped his hands on his sides.

"Now Misao," Kajun resumed, "you came here because you wanted to ask me where you got your powers and why it appeared so suddenly. Well, it all began 130 years ago. The greatest Sorceress of all time, Selene, gave birth to twin daughters, Sabrina-Star and Ativa-Mist. Both learned the art of magic from their mother and they became very powerful. Unfortunately, Ativa- Mist fell in love with the man who became her sister's husband. Sabrina- Star never knew of this, but with every passing day, her sister had come to hate her more and more. Soon, this hatred had turned Ativa-Mist towards the dark side. She began to learn the forbidden arts with the plans of making an invincible armor to lure her sister's husband to her."

"It is not my place to tell you details on how the armor was made, but I tell you this, it was completed. Ativa-Mist called it the Invictus, an undefeatable armor that would lead even just one man into victory over thousands of armies!"

"But, even with this gift, the man she longed for had refused her. He surrendered the armor to his wife, and Sabrina-Star sealed it off, along with her powers knowing that it was better not to have them because there is always a chance that it could cause harm to other people. They never saw Ativa-Mist again after that and Sabrina-Star and her family lived as normal humans. But as the Star bloodline continued, so did the Mist bloodline. It was one of the descendants of Ativa-Mist that unsealed the Invictus 20 years ago. And since the armor was released, so was the long-forgotten power of Sabrina-Star."

"I don't understand" Misao said. "What does this have to do with me?"

Kajun nodded, and continued. "You remember vaguely, being left on a small wagon when you were just two years of age. You always felt abandoned and unloved because of this."

Misao's eyes glistened. It was obvious that the goddess had stuck a nerve.

"You were only a babe then so you could not remember the whole story." Kajun said. "Your whole clan lived in one prosperous village south of Triah. The day your parents left you on that wagon was the day Shishio and his army passed by your village on their way to attack the capital. They killed your entire family because they were supporters of the king and queen. Fortunately, your parents hid you in the wagon, because they wanted you to live, because they loved you more than you'll ever know... And that's where Okina found you, protected you and nurtured you."

"Why didn't Okina tell me about it?" Misao asked the goddess.

"You know the answer to that, Misao," she said and the girl nodded. Okina wanted to protect her from the pain. "If you had died that day too, it would have been the end of the Star bloodline." Kajun said and Misao's head shut up. "Yes, you are the last of Sabrina-Star's descendants. You have these powers now, because Shishio wears the Invictus. That is why he remained undefeated until now. I believe you are left to finish what your ancestor could not... you have to help in destroying that cursed armor once and for all and bring the peace back to the people."

"But if the armor has been released 20 years now, why did my powers appear only a few weeks ago?" Misao asked the goddess.

Kajun smiled. "Sabrina-Star was a very wise sorceress. She designed the power transfer to come out when the time is precisely right. Do not worry, let your heart guide you, and the power will flow out in times of need, young sorceress. That is all I have to say to you for now. Use your gift wisely and make Sabrina-Star proud!"

Misao nodded still a bit in shock. It seems that the goddess had told her too much information, in too short a time. Misao shook her head, confused and mostly, unsure of her next move.

A hand fell lightly on her shoulder and she turned around... Kaoru!

Kaoru smiled and at that instant, Misao saw images of her grandfather Okina, her friends, and another man, quiet and serious whom she had fallen in love with, and now this woman and her two friends who were smiling before her.

Misao smiled back, her uncertainty vanishing. "You're right" Misao's eyes seemed to say, "I am not alone in this!" "Thank you everyone" Misao said, now confident that she is not alone and now her purpose is clear.

Kaoru opened her mouth to answer, but stopped when she heard Yahiko shout.

"NO!" the young man said vehemently as the Goddess of Revelation motioned for him to come nearer. "I did not come here to learn about my past, I know my past, you don't have to tell me!" Yahiko said covering he ears.

Kaoru went to him and held him gently. "It's Ok, we don't have to know" Kaoru said soothingly but Yahiko pulled away. He stood shaking for a few seconds before he began to speak. "My parents were criminals and they were both killed while running away from the soldiers. I'm no different from them Kaoru and you know it!" Yahiko uttered those words painfully yet feeling that Kaoru should learn about his shameful past from him, not from a goddess.

"Those things don't matter to me. What matters to me is who you are right now, and right now you are my brother, you will always be, and NOTHING will ever change that!" Kaoru said firmly.

Yahiko looked into Kaoru's eyes... honest eyes. She was telling the truth! He hugged her hard, his sister, and his friend, his family.

"This doesn't change the fact that I still think you're ugly!" Yahiko said wiping his tears... and received a healthy bump on the head, courtesy of his "ugly" sister.

"Who's next then?" the Goddess Kajun asked. "Ladies first" said Sano looking at Kaoru, but Yahiko stepped forward.

"Tell us about my past" he said and smiled at the worried expression of Kaoru.

"It's alright Kaoru," he said still smiling. "It's alright because you know the worst about me and yet you accepted me. I do not fear anything right now" Yahiko thought happily. He looked at the Goddess, and nodded...

...to be continued(c",)


	13. Revelations Part II

A/N: My next two chapters will be very important so please stay tuned for that and also next chapter will contain Yahiko's and Sano's past, but more importantly, Kaoru's story will be told in detail! I'll update as soon as I can so wait for it ok guys(c",)

Michy: HI! and thank you sooooo much for your reviews...anyway, I think I've answered your question here in this chapter I hope you liked the way things turned out for Misao

Kamimura Kaoru: LOL! the story's coming together now, and I think the next two chapters would really bind everything so please stay tuned ok...and thank you very very much for your reviews

Gypsy-chan: heehee...i figured you might want to do a little action scene there! LOL! and Kaoru's story is important so I have to figure out how to write it properly... Thank you oh soooo much for all your reviews and, I hope to see you in miss anna-neko's forum

Genesis: Hiiii! thank you for all of your reviews...this will tell more about the past, though not Kaoru's for the moment, but still very important later again ok

ArtemisMoon: heeheehee...thank you very, very, very, much again for recommending this story to both your cuz and sis! LOL I hope you got some laughs with the toadie froggie thingie that I wrote...harharhar I couldn't help myself...and I hope too that Kajun will not kill you for sending me the story

MP: thanks a whole lot for your reviews...i'm trying hard to open up the mystery, but I end up giving more...LOL anyway I hope you enjoyed this one too

omichi: LOL! If the next chapie will not turn out to be too long again, I'll be adding some more interactions between all the characters...hmmmmm I think I'm giving you a hint here anayway, I really do appreciate all your reviews

Ice-God: LOL thank you so much for this review my friend anyway, Kaoru's destiny will be on the next chapie...but I hope you enjoyed Misao's story here heehee I'll see you in the forum again okie dokie

Lynne Katrea: hello! thanks for liking this story and heehee...pops jelly beans into her mouth and thanks for these too...they're delicious! LOL anyway, I reviewed your story...it's very nice and intriguing, though I don't think my review on the third chapter was submitted...sweatdrops errrr...i'll check on that later ok

Selene: heehee...i hope you liked your part here, though it's a bit short...still, I made you the greatest sorceress so I hope that would make up for it Thank you very much for you reviews

LittleDragon: LOL sorry, I'm trying to go as fast as I can but I have to make some introductions to the new characters so...anyway, the mystery will be revaled soon so stay tuned ok Thank you soo much for coming back and reviewing

Willow-chan: Heehee...here's another chapter...thank you for all your reviews and you commented on Yahiko saying about the imaginary roses...you're right, Kaoru did not say anything about smelling roses in Sarrana, but she did say it in Cepheus...remember the conversation with aherrrm Willow the dragon where Kaoru said she smelled roses and Yahiko said "I don't"? well that's what I was referring to anyway...thanks for mentioning this so I can explain...if you see any other inconsistencies, please fell free to post it. I want to correct myself as much as possible. Again, thank you very, very much

tearlesereph: first of all, thank you sooo sooo much for your reviews! yeah, I know the kenshin bits are too short...but like I said, this is the longets chap I wrote and still I can't seem to find spots to fit Kenshin scenes, anyway...hopefully I could in the next one okie

Hembadoon-75: OH WOWEE! thank you so much for reading this fic...i'm sooo glad you liked it though I hope Artemis did not force you to..LOL! heehee and the part of them being goddesses, well uhmmmm I'll leave it to you to make sure their heads don't bloat too much...I give you permission to like poke them with Kenshin's sword to deflate their heads should they grow too big

KajunSpice: LOLOLOLOL! I can't believe you mentioned having a pet frog! Anyway, heehee... I hope you like Toadie Froggie jumping up and down Sano's lap and believe me, I am more htan honored to have your longest review...arigato gozaimasu! and About Artemis' next chapter...I think you should climb down your mountain and well do something to her...or better yet, talk about your next chapter of your "Koishii!" heeheehee... Thank you so very much for all your reviews!

A/N: Hi guys! heehee, believe it or not, this chapter's even longer that the last one so enjoy okie dokie and YIPEEEE...the reviews are 150 and counting! I'm so thrilled and it's thanks to ALL of you guys THANKS MINNA-SAN!

...here's chapter 13!

KENSHIN the DRAGON HUNTER Chapter XIII: Revelations Part II

...Dark Castle...

Yumi arranged rune stones on the ground in the form of a pentagon. She went to the topmost side and cut across her wrist with a dagger. "I offer my blood in exchange for power!" she said as she began to walk slowly forming a star with her dripping blood inside the figure she had created.

When the star was finished, she went to the middle and began to chant the most difficult spell she had to create. But anything to guarantee Shishio's dominance in the world is well worth it. Soon the chosen one will no longer exist in this world.

...Mount Altair...

Kaoru sneezed loudly. "Pardon me" she said and settled down as the Goddess Kajun began to tell them about Yahiko's past.

"You're right Yahiko, your parents were branded criminals... by Shishio himself." Yahiko looked at the goddess confused. He had always thought that his parents were thieves just like his uncle, and just like himself before Kaoru found him and saved him.

"I don't understand what Shishio has to do with this?" Yahiko asked.

Kajun looked fondly at Yahiko. "You father was a very rich and influential baron of Surlow, and a loyal follower and a great friend of King Thairu. He and your mother had been rallying others loyal to the king to help in overthrowing Shishio because the people are suffering badly under his reign. A lot of lords have agreed to help, but your mother's half brother betrayed them, thinking he could get your father's lands and treasures to himself. Shishio branded your parents as traitors and released them in front of the people then let his soldiers kill them publicly, holding them as examples to anyone else who would dare defy him. People, even the lords left the idea of fighting against Shishio since then. Your uncle was allowed to live only because Shishio knew he would suffer more alive than dead. Nothing was given to him that's why he became a thief, feeding off on other people's money. He took you with him only because he was haunted every night of your parents' death and he's afraid that their ghosts would come and haunt him."

Yahiko blinked back tears. "Mother...Father" Yahiko whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Yahiko said crying for his parents who died for others, and for his parents whom he had been ashamed of all these years.

Kaoru held him in her arms rocking him softly.

"Yahiko" the goddess said. "Your parents death was mourned by a lot of people and even a lot of the gods and goddesses and their courage will never be forgotten. You were misinformed about them, but now that you know the truth, what are you to do?" Kajun asked.

Yahiko breathed in deeply before he looked up at the goddess. "There is only one thing I could do for them, that is to continue to live in a way that they would be proud of me and maybe, even someday forgive me... From now on, I will fight for the people who they have protected with their lives!" Yahiko said this with so much determination that everyone there who saw him knew that he had already made his parents very proud.

Kajun smiled, feeling her hopes for humanity rising just by listening to these amazing young people before her. She looked at Sano. "Your turn Sanosuke Sagara" the goddess said.

Toadie Froggie jumped into Sano's pocket and picked up the embroidered seal that was the only link to Sano's past.

"Hey! Give that back!" Sano said running after the frog, but the frog floated up too and gave the piece of cloth to his master.

"You want to know whose seal this belonged to, right?" the Goddess Kajun asked Sanosuke. At Sano's nod, Kajun asked him to sit down.

Sano, his heart racing, sat and waited for the goddess to speak. This seal belong to Captain Sagara. He commanded Triah's army, and was the King Kirathul's right hand. His duty was to protect the kingdom, as well as the royal family. He had one son, and his name was…

"Sanosuke..." Kaoru whispered, looking at Sano.

"My father... a commander of an army! Where is he? What about my mother?" Sano asked and Kajun lowered her eyes.

"Sadly, your mother died of sickness a year after you were born. But even in pain, your mother lived the last of her days in happiness, because she had your father, and most especially, she had you! Your father raised you alone for those four years, but even that part of your past was erased from your memory to ensure your safety as well. Anyway, your farther was heartbroken when your mother died, but because of you, he found a new reason to live, that's why he gave his life to protect the kingdom, because of you. He died... beside King Kirathul during Shishio's attack on Triah. He fought to the last of his breath doing his duty, but with Shishio wearing the Invictus, they stood no chance of winning, no matter how gallantly your father and his army fought."

Sano looked away, trying to digest the information given to him. A great big part of him was happy just to have found a family that loved him back in Sarrana, still, somewhere hidden deep inside him was another part that had hung on to the hopes that he would one day find his real family. Sadness settled in like a great big wave. He closed his eyes. Anger towards Shishio would come later, for now he must grieve first for the family he would never see again.

A soft hand held his tightly clenched fist and he looked to see whom it belonged to...Kaoru! She was looking at him with so much compassion, even the skinny sorceress and the bird-brained brat was condoling him with their eyes.

Sano began to smile slowly. These people have known grief just like him too and here he was, the man of the group sulking like a big baby! His smile widened as he thought of the kind and gentle village chief that raised him, even the foxy lady and the two little kids back home. He's got a family, and he's got these good friends too.

Sano nodded... "I'm alright," he said, not complaining when the frog jumped back on his lap.

Everyone smiled, even the goddess, but she has one more tragic tale to narrate. "Your turn now" Kajun said looking at the raven-haired girl. "Now, step forward, Kaoru!"

Kaoru was about to go but heard flapping of wings and looked up to see Willow above them. Willow landed beside her and Yahiko. She bowed low to the Goddess Kajun saying "Forgive my interruption goddess, but I was sent by Dargove to find these two here."

Kajun smiled. "That's alright, Willow of the East. As you can see Kaoru and Yahiko are safe, so will you join us for now?"

Willow nodded and looked at Kaoru. "Dargove is well," she said knowing the young one's concern for her friend. "Cepheus is doing him good and he asked me to tell you not to worry."

Kaoru smiled and introduced Willow to a very excited Misao and a very cautious, not to mention pale-looking Sano!

When everyone settled down, Kajun took a deep breath. "I have just been given permission from above to tell you everything. Kaoru… are you ready?"

Without hesitation, Kaoru nodded. "Yes Great Goddess, I'm as ready as I can be."

"Good. Now have any of you ever heard of the love story between Kirathul and Alione?" the goddess asked.

"No, but aren't they the king and queen of Triah?" Sano asked.

"Yes. I guess the people forgot about it since Shishio took over the kingdom. It began when the king of Triah, Aliones father asked the princess to choose a husband who is fit to rule as the next king. Alione was an only child and the king was in need of an heir to his throne. Noble men from all over came to ask for Alione's hand in marriage, not only wanting the Kingdom of Triah, but also the very beautiful princess. But Alione had refused them all! She seemed to prefer tending to her roses rather than anything else. The king then ordered the rose garden destroyed, thinking it was only a useless hobby of the princess.

However, the princess became ill and slowly, her health dangerously deteriorated. Panicked, the king gave an order that any man who could revive the garden would be richly rewarded. People from all over tried their best to restore the ruined garden but all was in vain. The princess, knowing there was no chance of the roses coming back to life, or her illness being cured went to her garden to say goodbye for the last time... I guess it was by fate that a young man heard the soft sobs of the princess as he passed by the castle walls. He climbed up the wall and saw a very beautiful but very sad young lady. The young man could see her pain and so he approached the crying maiden, the scent of roses filling his nostrils. He thought it strange since the roses were dead. Then he realized the scent came from the woman herself! Somehow, she had absorbed the sweet fragrance of the flower.

He stopped a few paces from her as she looked up. He cleared his throat, a bit taken aback at the woman's sad eyes, before giving her his name, Kirathul. He walked on again as the young woman made no move to run away. He knelt beside her asked what he might do to help ease her pain.

The princess felt no fear towards the stranger since his eyes showed nothing but concern over her tears. She spoke openly to him and told him about her roses and why she loved them so. She told the young man that she was born with a beautiful but delicate and weak body. She used to hate her beauty, as much as her weakness, but one day when she was still a small child, she saw this exquisite flower with a very enticing scent. She caressed its soft petals and when she decided to pick it up, she felt a sting on her finger. She had seen too late the thorns that lie hidden on the stem of the lovely flower. Strangely enough, even as her blood flowed as crimson as the flower itself, she found those thorns very fascinating. Since then, roses to her, were more than just flowers, they became a symbol.

Kirathul understood what she was trying to say. He understood her need to be seen as something more than a beautiful decoration that has to be locked up because she might be broken easily. She saw herself as a rose... not only beautiful and delicate, but also someone who can make her own statement, with a strength that lies in the depths of her heart. So the young man offered her a deal. He would heal the rose garden, if she would try to heal herself.

The princess agreed thinking that the deal was practically empty because there was no way to fix her dead garden.

But as the days passed, the fist buds of roses began to grow under Kirathul's loving hands, and the princess, seeing this began to heal too. The king was overjoyed at his daughter's recovery, and even more so at the growing friendship between her and this mysterious but kind-hearted stranger who restored the rose garden, not only to it's original beauty, but made it even prettier! Kirathul intrigued the king, since the day he refused the king's reward. He said that was not the agreement he had made. The king then often asked for his audience and learned in their talks that Kirathul was roaming the land searching for his identity. He had lost all memory of his past, even his name. Kirathul was merely given to him by an old Gypsy he met on the road! The king had tried to help in Kirathul's search for his past. Still, no one seemed to know who he was. Days, then weeks passed and the King of Triah had learned to love Kirathul as his own son.

The young man had the courage of a true soldier and the heart of a true king. So it came not as a surprise but a great deal of delight to the King of Triah when his beautiful daughter and Kirathul announced their undying love for each other. He was more than glad to bestow his blessings and have them wed, then later, entrust the kingdom of Triah to Kirathul by handing him the crown. That was the love story of Kirathul, the Gardener and Alione the Princess. Do you know why I told you this Kaoru?" The goddess ended her tale with a question.

Kaoru closed her eyes. There seemed only one reason why the goddess would tell her this story. "Were Kirathul and Alione my...parents?" she asked.

Yahiko and Sano burst out laughing at Kaoru's words. "Ugly? A princess! NO WAY!" they both cried out at the same time.

Kaoru's veins popped out and she gave a healthy punch on each of the men's head. She wasn't angry, she was actually a bit glad to have some sort of distraction. She didn't want confirmation on her theory yet. She heard the story of the woman in Deneb who claimed to be her mother and her husband is dead, but still she had hoped that there must be some mistake about it. She had often wondered about her true parents, even dreamed of meeting them, though she never told Dargove.

Kajun gave Kaoru some time to think before she said "You know don't you Kaoru? You're right, Kirathul and Alione were your parents!"

Sano, Yahiko and even Misao gagged at this announcement, but Kaoru expected it. She just stood, her head bowed.

"Goddess," Kaoru finally spoke and everyone snapped to attention. "Why is it that I feel there is something else that I should know?" she asked.

Kajun closed her eyes, wishing she wasn't the one to disclose this information. Still, a job is a job. "You're right Kaoru, I'm sorry but your tragedy doesn't end there..."

...Cepheus, a few hours later...

Kenshin drew near the sleeping dragon, his sword in his hand. It was right here sixteen years ago that he had attempted his first fight with this very same dragon before him now.

"Wake up!" he shouted, and Dargove's eyes flew open. He slowly raised his head up, feeling a bit dizzy still. "So we meet here again, young Prince of Surlow!"

"I'm not a prince, I am a dragon hunter" Kenshin said his tone even.

"What is it you want from me then dragon hunter?" the dragon asked.

"Where's the woman and also the young boy you took from Hundorf? Choose your word wisely beast, or I will be forced to take your life very slowly and painfully!"

Dargove stood on his feet, his full gigantic size looming over Kenshin. "I wonder, what your father would say if he saw you like this," Dargove spoke slowly, unwittingly provoking the red-haired young man.

Kenshin felt those words pierce his heart. He has been avoiding that question for years. It angered him that the one who caused his father's death would now be the one to ask him! Kenshin's eyes flashed golden, and in his savage hatred for dragons, as well as himself took hold of him and he jumped up and slashed Dargove's shoulder.

The dragon cried out in pain as blood gushed out from his wound...

"My father would have been alive to see me right now if it weren't for you!" he cried out. "I don not need you to find Kaoru. You die now, Dargove the Dragon!" Kenshin said and raised his sword to deliver his final blow on the dragon...

Dargove waited for the last moment before he let out a fiery breath that made Kenshin pull back on his attack.

"Darn you!" Kenshin said preparing to strike again. He never fought with so much emotion raging within him before, that was probably why he lost his concentration. "What is it about this dragon that makes me hesitate?" Kenshin asked himself. He did a mental check on the situation. He should have anticipated that move from Dargove. "Well I know his moves now, this time I will make sure he dies!" Kenshin thought as he started to run towards the dragon.

"Dargove!" someone from above shouted and Kenshin froze on his tracks. He recognized that voice! He looked up to see the female dragon he saw Hundorf carrying four people, and one of them… was the one he sought…

Kaoru jumped down even before the Willow landed and went to stand between Dargove and Kenshin. For a moment, sapphire eyes clashed with golden ones, but Kenshin's anger slowly faded as realization crept in that Kaoru is ALIVE and right in front of him! The golden eyes broke contact, and when it returned its stare, they were the color of soft amethysts.

But Kaoru did not waver, she stood firmly in front of Dargove. "If you want to kill Dargove, you will have to get through me first!" Kaoru shouted, and was surprised to see Sanosuke's back in front of her.

"If you don't mind Kaoru, I would like to continue my father's duty and protect you with my life" he said not taking his eyes of the red-haired swordsman.

Kenshin looked at Sanosuke, with much loathing. "Stupid me" Kenshin thought. "Of course a woman like her would have a lover! How naïve of me to think that perhaps..."

Kenshin sighed inwardly. He's traveled so far away just to find a dragon he can't seem to kill, and more importantly, to find a woman he can't seem to have.

Sano felt the strong force surrounding the man he was facing. "I think it's best that I attack him first!" Sano thought and began to rain punches and kicks on the dragon hunter. Kenshin was amazed at the tall man's speed, but Kenshin was fast on his feet as well and evaded every attack.

Kenshin jumped sideways as he backed up on a tree and Sano's fist hit the tree trunk. Most of the trunk burst into thousands of little pieces and the rest of the tree fell to the ground.

"I'm impressed," Kenshin said, "but now it's my turn!"

Kenshin turned his sword, reversed edge forward and with his lighting-speed appeared suddenly in front of Sano and struck the tall man hard, sending him some feet away before he fell to the ground.

"Sano!" Kaoru, Yahiko and Misao shouted at the same time.

"Darn!" Misao said as she ran to her injured friend. "Why don't my powers appear at a time like this!" She reached Sanosuke first and started calling out his name.

"Alright already, stop shouting!" Sano said, sitting up slowly with Misao's help.

"You're alive!" Yahiko exclaimed as he reached Sano.

"I'm not that easy to kill you brat!" Sano said, but knowing that if his opponent chose to, he would have been dead right now.

Kenshin watched as Kaoru ran to her lover. As much as he hated to admit it, he didn't like the look of worry on her face.

"I don't kill people!" Kenshin wanted to shout to her but bit his tongue and looked away. He failed to see Kaoru fall on her knees clutching her chest...

Willow roared unexpectedly and backed away from them.

Worried, Dargove forgot his injury and the fact that Kenshin was trying to kill him and went to Willow.

"What is it?" he asked and Willow pointed her finger. "Kaoru is in so much pain right now, I could feel her body screaming for help!" Willow said.

Everyone looked and saw Kaoru on the ground with her hands and knees folded in a fetal position. Everyone ran towards her, even Kenshin!

Yahiko was the first one to reach Kaoru. He saw that her eyes were closed and she was trembling, sweating, moaning and breathing unevenly. Yahiko called out her name and placed her head on his lap but Kaoru did not respond. "Kaoru what's wrong? Please tell me!" Yahiko begged.

"Oh no!" Misao said suddenly dropping to her knees. "It's the Mist Death Spell!"

"What the heck is that?" Sano said shaking Misao on her shoulders.

"It's a spell that can be done by a descendant of Ativa-Mist once in their lives. It's a death spell that would render its victims immeasurable pain while slowly killing them!" Misao answered and everyone fell dead silent before Yahiko yelled at Misao "Well stop it!" he said on the verge of tears.

"Please Misao, you're the only one who knows about this stuff" Willow spoke urgently for the first time. "Kaoru is suffering greatly right now."

Misao hesitated, information was pouring into her head and at first she was worried that her brain was just making it up. Then she heard Kaoru moan and she took a deep breath and began talking, "Alright! I'm not sure how I have this knowledge but I will do my best to save Kaoru! We don't have much time. I will need a lot of herbs, most of them are in this forest, but the most important one is located only on the Sacred Mountain, Genesis."

"I'll go" Dargove volunteered.

"Not alone, you're too big! The Heart Mushrooms are in a cave where the outer part is big enough for you but it will grow smaller as you go deeper" Misao said.

"I'll go with Dargove then" Yahiko said.

Misao nodded, "Alright, but first help me give this potion to Kaoru it would help her sleep while you go to Mount Genesis. And it looks like storm so you will have to stay in the caves until it passes else the mushrooms will die in the cold and damp air."

Misao, Yahiko and Sano tried to let Kaoru drink the sleeping potion but she kept coughing it out.

Yahiko began to cry softly, he knew Kaoru was trying but the liquid just won't go in!

"Darn!" Sano said thinking the same thing.

Misao felt helpless, "What should we do, if she won't drink this she would be in pain while she waits and it might worsen her condition and..."

Misao didn't want to think of what would happen...

"Huh!" She felt a hand on her shoulder.

Misao looked up to see the red-haired man looking at her. "Let me do it" he said, his voice soft. It almost seemed like it did not belong to the warrior who fought so ruthlessly just a few minutes ago.

Misao looked at his eyes, they were begging her! She handed him the vial... and Kaoru. Even Sano and Yahiko felt the man's urgency and the made no move to stop him.

Kenshin held Kaoru gently in his arms. "Kaoru" he called out hoarsely, his hand softly caressing her cheek, "please look at me."

Kaoru felt like dying, no even worse than dying. Pain rocked her body with every effort to move. The pain was so great that she truly wished someone would just kill her just to ease it! Then, she heard a familiar, soothing voice, calling her name. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw him… "Ken...shin" she whispered to everyone's surprise!

The red-hair was the only one Kaoru responded to. Kenshin opened the vial and placed its contents in his mouth. And to everyone's bigger surprise, bent low and touched his lips with Kaoru's.

Kaoru hardly tasted the bitter liquid as it slid down her throat. All she felt was the warm and soft lips of the dragon hunter, pressed so tenderly with hers. His lips began to move as he deepened his kiss and Kaoru moaned, but this time, not in pain. Kaoru sighed, her eyes felt heavy and she was losing consciousness. Her body began to relax and her last memory of that time was feeling the dragon hunter's tears on her cheek, mingling with hers...

...to be continued(c",)


	14. Revelations Part III

A/N: heeheeblush, blush LOL! I thought it was about time for some action and some waff hope you liked this chapie! Ducks under a table and waves a white flag errrrrr the second half of Kaoru's story is up in the next chapter...please guys don't kill me yet Besides, there will be Dargove-Kenshin stuff there too!

Kamimura Kaoru: Thank you so much for your support! It really does inspire me angain, thanks a lot!

Gypsy-chan: heehee, I hope you liked the waff even though it was quite short...LOL it's always the hardest part to write but I think it's worth it Oh and thanks a whole lot for your comments especially on the Yumi-Shishio bit...that's the part I loved most about the previous chapter! Harharharhar Kajun seems to love the green hair too...errrrrrr I think she got it from constant swimming in chlorinated water ;o) ducks under the table again don't tell her that, please!

Sabrina-Star: Hey miss sorceress! heehee, I'm really glad you liked this chapter and yeah, I do have a lot of reivews(LOL it really makes me soooo happy!) thanks to you and to everyone who keep coming back to review this fic! Thank you very, very much!

Genesis: LOL! yup Toadie Froggie was kinda cute ne? Anyway I hope you liked the Kenshin stuff in this chapter I got more of him in the next so please wait for it okie dokie, and again, thanks so much for your reviews!

LittleDragon5: Hello! Thank you for coming back and I will keep writing because you guys keep on coming back thank you so much!

Willow: Hello miss Willow! heehee, sorry about cutting Kaoru's past slips under the table again uhhhmmm Thank you for all your reviews, and don't worry like I said, the second part of Kaoru's story is in the next chapter. Still I hope you enjoyed this one:c)... Best of luck on your studies!(LOL I know...it sucks) anyway, I'm sure you'll find someone there who likes animes. And if you don't it's ok, you'll always have me

Selene: Hi! ooooppps, errrrr miss greatest sorceress of all time, I know I'm making you wait for the rest of Kaoru's story but please do not use your magic on me! hehehehe...I'm real glad you liked my role for you and I'm very thankful for all you reviews too!

omochi: LOL! I'm so glad you liked Misao as a sorceress! and yeah, she does act childish a lot of times and well, her body isn't that well- developed yet(I think that's why Aoshi thinks of her as a child still) hehehe just don't tell Misao I said that or she's do a terrible spell on me

ArtemisMoon: heehee, I knew you'd like the froggie stuff! LOL I'd better get some control over Sano before he DOES decide to barbeque Toadie Froggie Anyway, you're right, I'm kinda rushing a bit, but it just feels like if I slow down, the story's gonna be crawling and if I try to cut things, it'll move too fast...Oh the perils of a writer! but I'll try to better next chapie(that is, I think I have the same problem with this chapter too) hehehe anyway, 36 pages! WOWEEE that's probably some pretty heavy stuff you're writing for you family I hope you finish it fast...and start on the next chapter of Koishii soon (or else I'm gonna ask someone holding Kenshin's sword to torture you a bit...and I happen to know she's just waiting for an "opportune moment!" bwahahahahaha

Hembadoon-75: LOLOLOL! hehehe, like I told miss Gypsy-chan, Kajun's hair turned green due to chlorine looks around nervously before ducking under the table again Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter too especially with the waff...errrrrr, Artemis said something like you advice her on those stuff. blush I'm no expert you see oh and that aside...let me sharpen Kenshin's sword for you(wink wink wink)

Kajun Spice: harharharhar...hello green-haired goddess! errrrrr, you're not gonna whack me or something are you! LOL I was just kidding about the chlorine stuff(in case you're wondering please read my notes for Gypsy-chan and miss Hembadoo-75) LOLOLOL I answered some of your questions about the story in this chapter, but about how you revived the Toadie...well uhmmmmm, winks mouth to mouth?...nah! let's just say through magic...you are a goddess after all!

tearlesereph: okie dokie you got it! Yumi is the descendant but shhhhhh looks around and pulls tearlesereph under the table that's our little secret ok hehehehe, thanks for all you reviews and I hope you liked this chapie too

konton: heehee...hopefully you liked the stories about the gang, but yeah, there's more to come about Kaoru and it's going to be important LOL but you gotta wait and see okie

me10sai snaps her fingers and mysteriously vanishes till next chapter everyone!(c",)

minna-san... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY! I have no valid excuse so please feel free to execute me...ahem, after I finish the story, that is and other comments will come later, for now I think I should post this chapie first.. Seriously, I am sorry you guys..

KENSHIN the DRAGON HUNTER Chapter XIII: Revelations Part III

...Dark Castle...

Shishio watched from the shadows as Yumi collapsed at the center of the star figure, blood still oozing from the wound she had cut on her wrists. Her consciousness was quickly slipping away. "It is done..." she said before giving in to her body's need to rest, and heal.

Shishio smiled wickedly. "Very good, Yumi!" he thought, picking up the exhausted woman. "Tomorrow, the chosen one dies with your spell, and I, will make sure that my beloved nephew would join her... in hell!" Bwahahahahahaha!

...Cepheus Forest...

"Dargove let's go!" Yahiko said turning away, feeling mixed emotions about this. Part of him was very glad to see Kaoru drink the potion, another part of him was angry that it wasn't him, but an enemy who made her drink it and in an very unusual way too!

Kenshin pulled away reluctantly from Kaoru before he relinquished her to Misao and stood up.

"Wait! You can't go!" he said putting a hand on Yahiko shoulder.

Yahiko shrugged it off and raised his stick sword at Kenshin. It had just hit Yahiko that this man would definitely come between him and Kaoru. "Who the hell is he anyway?" Yahiko asked himself. "I think you should just stay away from me, and from Dargove, and most of all from my sister!" Yahiko yelled at him.

Kenshin's eyes remained calm at Yahiko's words. "A lot of people have attempted to get the Heart Mushrooms but none succeeded, that's because it's guarded by a ferocious beast called Omochi! I've seen you fight, and I know you're good, but..."

"But what!" Yahiko said cutting off Kenshin's words.

"I hate to admit it kiddo but if what he says is true, you really should stay here. I'm going!" Sano said firmly eyeing Kenshin as he spoke.

"You can't go either Sanosuke!" Misao said. "You know this area better than any of us here and I need you and Willow to go get the rest of the herbs for the spell..."

"Let me do it" Kenshin said and walked towards the male dragon, but Yahiko stepped in between them. "I'd risk my life against that Omochi, rather than let you come near Dargove!"

"I know you don't trust me, and I don't blame you, but all I want right now is for your sister to get better. Think about it, you'll not only be risking your life, but also Kaoru's. Let me go, please!" Kenshin said almost desperately.

Yahiko was struck hard by the truth in the man's words. Still, he knew that Kaoru would hate him forever if something happened to Dargove. The young boy looked at Kenshin. He seemed sincere enough, but is he honorable enough not to hurt their dragon friend?

Yahiko bowed his head, thinking hard for the right decision. "Oh Kaoru, what do you say to all this?" the young man asked silently, miserably, knowing he would not get an answer.

But it was Dargove who decided for him. "We have no more time to waste, we'd better go now... dragon hunter!"

Kenshin walked to the speechless Yahiko. He had known the fear of losing the ones he loved right in front of him, and somehow, the red-haired dragon hunter wanted to assure the boy that it was going to be alright. Kenshin placed a hand on Yahiko's shoulder again, and this time, Yahiko let it stay there.

He looked up at Kenshin, his eyes pleading. The hand on his shoulder tightened a little, giving some sort of comfort to the boy. No words were spoken but both men understood each other. Yahiko stepped aside to let the red-haired man pass giving him all hope for his sister's recovery.

Dargove watched the exchange with both interest and curiosity. From the way he was acting, Kenshin the dragon hunter looked no different from Kenshin the young prince he had meet years ago... his heart is still set on saving and protecting. "But what could have driven him to become so angry, not only at dragons, but seemingly at the whole world?"

Dargove shook his head. "I will have some time to ask him later, for now saving Kaoru is top priority!" he thought as Kenshin jumped ever so lightly on his back.

...the heavens...

The Goddess Artemis walked slowly towards her domain in the heavens. She was the one who told Kajun that the permission to tell the whole event about Kaoru's past was granted. But there were no order from the Higher Gods. Artemis had acted on her own, knowing that time was running out for the whole earth. She was not surprised when two gods were waiting for her at her door. They were Ice-God, the God of Ice, Water and Storm and Thor, the God of War and Thunder. "Perhaps they came to inform me of my punishment" Artemis thought to herself. It does not matter, she will take full responsibility for her actions...

"Where have you been Artemis?" asked Thor. "We've been waiting here for some time now and we have a job to do" Ice-God added.

Artemis took a deep breath, "Alright then, I will not resist any order from the Higher Gods. What do I do now?"

"Do?" Thor asked looking confused. "We just came here to return Koishii who seemed to have wandered about. Anyways, we have to get going, we were ordered to brew a thunder storm down below and we may be running a bit late" Ice-God said smiling and handing Artemis the sleeping turtle.

"Oh" the Goddess of the Earth said. "I thought... well, forget what I was just saying then!"

"We will" Thor said turning around, but then stopped. "Oh and the Higher Gods said to tell you that they don't know anything that happened down at Mt. Altair with the Goddess of Revelation." Thor winked at her then left following Ice-God.

Artemis stroked Koishii happily. "Heh... I guess they would let me go with this one" she whispered to herself, as the turtle was sleeping soundly in her arms.

...Near Sacred Mount Genesis...

Dargove and Kenshin had been flying in silence ever since they left Cepheus. Now their silence is broken with the loud rumbles of the heavens. The storm would be upon them any second now, they both know it.

"Give me a few more minutes" Dargove pleaded. He was weakening fast and was still losing blood from his wound and he might not be able to handle the force of the storm.

Kenshin knew this as well and started reprimanding himself. "If they arrive too late... If Kaoru dies..." Kenshin could not bear the thought. "Please let her live!" he begged. "I'd be happy as long as I know she's well... even if she loves someone else" Kenshin told himself, thinking of the tall skinny man who said he would protect Kaoru.

"Hang on Kenshin," Dargove spoke at last. "We're almost there!"

Kenshin, lost in thought a moment ago looked up to see that they were indeed very close to the mountain.

Dargove seemed to know exactly where the cave was located and he headed straight for it. Seconds after they flew inside, the storm unleashed its fury.

"It's almost like it waited for us," Dargove said and Kenshin found himself nodding. "The gods are kind today."

"Well..." the dragon hunter began, "I have to go now."

"Good luck" was all Dargove can say.

An awkward silence followed before Kenshin turned and left.

Kenshin ran swiftly inside the cave. He thought of Kaoru in pain and he moved even faster. He also thought of Dargove, he couldn't help himself. He wondered if the time came, would he be able to forgive the dragon? The beast had killed his parents and ruined his life, but for Kaoru... Kenshin clenched his fists. "Perhaps if she asked him..."

The air suddenly became cool and very comfortable. Kenshin was alert at once. Something wasn't right here! He was inside the cave but he felt a strong breeze as though he was outside. He slowed down a bit, holding the hilt of his sword as he walked cautiously. Many strong warriors have died by the hands of the said Omochi, guardian of the Heart Mushrooms.

Kenshin stopped walking. He felt something, no, someone behind him.

"Welcome young prince! I have been expecting you" a female voice said.

Kenshin turned around and saw a very beautiful woman standing a few feet from him. She smiled, sweetly so, and said her name was... Omochi.

Kenshin could do nothing but stare. He was not expecting this! He had a ferocious beast in mind and now… Omochi smiled again.

"I'm sorry" Kenshin said finding his voice. "It's just that I'm a little confused with all this."

"I know and I understand. I am the guardian of that precious treasure that you seek and I also know what has been said of me, and one thing holds true. Great warriors HAVE died in this cave. But you will soon understand why. For now, all I can tell you is that, to get the sacred mushroom you have to go through a very difficult test... Are you up to it Prince of Surlow?"

"Yes I am" Kenshin said without hesitation. Kaoru's life depends on that musroom!

"Good" Omochi said softly. But before we proceed, I just want to tell you to remember the reason why you're doing this. It might be the only key to your survival.

...Dark Castle...

"Your majesty, a traveler came forward saying he saw the dragon hunter by the Arcturus Castle Ruins. An army of one thousand is stationed a day's ride away from that place, should I send a message to dispatch them?"

"No you fool, think!" Shishio hissed at the officer kneeling before him. "He would probably be gone by the time you arrive there. But I feel it strongly... he will come here! Send a message to those one thousand men and tell them to camp at Rowe Valley. Surely they would be able to stop one man from passing through."

"Yes milord!" the soldier said, "Oh and what about the reward, you majesty? The man who gave the information is asking for it. He said his wife is expecting a child and they need the money."

"Kill him!" Shishio said coldly. The soldier nodded, brought out his sword and walked out the door.

Shishio heard the terrified scream of the man followed by a muffled sound then a heavy thud on the floor. He smiled, "Squealers are never worthy of rewards," he thought.

...the Sacred Mt. Genesis...

Dargove awoke to the heavy thudding of the rain outside the cave... No, it was more of the heavy beating of a weary heart.

"Kenshin..." he thought. "I'm sure he got the mushroom, but, is he worried about Kaoru?"

Dargove kept his eyes closed. They could not leave the cave anyway with the storm spewing strong rains outside.

He was surprised though when he felt gentle hands caress his wounded shoulder. Those same hands carefully applied a soft sticky substance directly over his wound.

A sharp breath escaped from the dragon as a sudden burst of burning sensation coursed through his wound. But in a matter of seconds, the unpleasant feeling was replaced by a soothing, comfortable warmth. Dargove sighed as the pain faded. He did not realize how bothered he was of it until it was gone. Thankful, the dragon sighed again.

For a moment, the only sound heard from the cave was the pattering of the rain. Then... "I'm sorry" Kenshin spoke, clearly, but hoarsely.

Dargove opened his eyes at last and looked at Kenshin. His head was bowed and he looked really tired. The cold heart of ice was gone, and in its stead was the heart of an uncertain little boy.

"What happened inside there?" Dargove asked, worried. "Was the Omochi that hard to defeat?"

Kenshin shook his head, his eyes still downcast. "Omochi is not a monster. She is a very nice guardian of the Heart Mushroom. But it is her duty to give all who seek it a test of strength... not physical strength though.

She brought me back to my past, to the time my parents died, and she showed me EVERYTHING. All these years I have blamed you for their deaths and yet all you ever did was try to save them."

Kenshin broke off as he tried to control the emotion and again the guilt that filled his very soul. The guilt that almost made him take his own life.

Kenshin closed his eyes as he recalled just moments before, he was about to run his sword through his heart. The 'test' Omochi was talking about was really a play of emotions... of guilt. And no human is conscience-free.

"Dying is the easy part. It takes a strong man to want to live." These were Omochi's words. But Kenshin knew, if Kaoru's image had not suddenly flashed before him, he certainly would have killed himself with his very own sword.

"Kenshin?" Dargove said, bringing Kenshin back to the present. "I know what you have gone through, and I understand why you did what you did. An old lady named Gypsy-chan came and sought shelter on this cave while you were gone... she showed me what you had seen, and thought that awful day. It's not your fault. It was fate acting then, as it is fate acting now."

Kenshin looked up. "You would... forgive me and everything I've done?" he asked.

"Yes" Dargove answered, "if you would forgive me too."

"Forgive you, Dargove? You haven't done anything wrong. You tried your best to save my parents. That's more than anyone ever did!"

Dargove looked away. It was his turn to feel troubled. "I'm not talking about your parents Kenshin, I'm talking about Kaoru..."

"Kaoru!" Kenshin said, surprised, attentive... worried.

Dargove turned to look at the red-haired prince of Surlow. He knew that Kenshin had a right to know the whole truth… The way he felt for Kaoru, and the way Kaoru felt for him… Perhaps together, they would find a way to regain both their kingdoms and bring peace to the land once more.

"Almost a hundred years ago," Dargove began to tell the story, the key to all mysteries, "when the land was still rich, it had been decided that the time had come for us dragons to finally ascend to the heavens and let the people on earth take care of the land. Only one dragon has the power to open the gateway between this world, and the heavens. The Orb of Life, which is the key to that portal, is passed on from one dragon who harbors it, to one of his children when he or she dies. The Orb chooses its host and it had chosen my father, and then later on, my brother."

"I had no objections. My brother was a strong, kind, and gentle dragon. And as the 'Chosen One', he had to be protected at all times. I was assigned to do that task."

Dargove closed his eyes, almost like he was in pain, and Kenshin stood up worried about him.

"I'm alright" Dargove said softly, opening his eyes. Kenshin nodded and sat back down.

"I don't understand Dargove" he said. "I don't see what all these has to with Kaoru."

"Because," the dragon said... "because Kaoru is the successor chosen by the Orb of Life!"

...to be continued(c",)


	15. Kirathul's Past

A/N: I know, I know, I should not have ended with another cliffhanger but this is all I have so far) errrrrrrr do I hear people bringing out guns! ooooooppppssss hehehe runs like a scared li'l rabbit

A/N: hehehe sweatdrops First of all, thank you for still reviewing this fic even after I kinda disappeared on you guys! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Though, I think this did not take as long as the last one...it's not really much, but there's are some additional cast here now...i won't tell, LOL you have to read it Anyway, I said there would be comments in this chapie, but sorry, I'm quite busy and if I write comments, I night not be able to post this now, and you guys might have to wait a week or so before I do...

Standard disclaimers apply

here's chapter 15 guys...

KENSHIN the DRAGON HUNTER Chapter XV: Revelations Part III

...Cehpeus Forest...

Misao looked at the direction taken by Dargove and Kenshin. She knew she was right about the rains, and, she also knew that it's still raining hard in that part of the land. She tried hard to control the panic surging through her. Kaoru was fading fast, and without that mushroom, the spell would never be completed!

Misao felt Yahiko's eyes on her. She turned to the young boy and forced a smile. She knew Yahiko saw right through her cover, and she also knew that he was on the verge of breakdown. He saw how Kaoru had turned pale and here shallow breathing became more labored and further apart.

Misao bowed her head. What else could they do, except to wait! She hated this state of helplessness. She was supposed to know what to do, she was supposed to be a sorceress, she was...

A hand touched Misao's shoulder. She turned to see Yahiko looking up at her. "They will make it," he said softly, but firmly. "Dargove, and the dragon hunter will come for sure!" he said those words with so much conviction, Misao believed him that very instant. Yahiko smiled at her before turning towards Kaoru.

"That smile wasn't forced" Misao said to herself, almost in disbelief. It also took a while for her to digest the fact that Yahiko had grown from a young boy to a man in a matter of hours. Misao smiled, genuinely, for the first time since this whole incident. But, she would never admit to Yahiko that she was mistaken... it was she, not the young lad who was on the verge of breakdown...

...Mt. Genesis...

"WHAT!" Kenshin said looking up at Dargove. He was sure he heard the dragon right, but he could not grasp any comprehension on the matter.

Questions flooded Kenshin's mind. "Is Kaoru a dragon? Are her parents dragons? Why is she in human form? Is this true? Is this even possible!" He shook his head. He had seen first hand how Kaoru was so willing to give her life for a dragon... "Her kind?" Kenshin again asked himself. But somewhere deep inside him, there's also this nagging voice asking another question. "Does it matter?" it said... Kenshin smiled at the voice. There's only one answer to that.

Dargove watched Kenshin's face. He saw the shock, the confusion, and something else... regret?

Dargove frowned. Would the son of Thairu turn his back on Kaoru, and whatever it is between them because of this? Dargove turned away for a moment, not wanting to believe his thoughts. But when he looked back, he saw it… a smile from the flame-haired prince.

Dargove smiled too, understanding what it meant. No, it wouldn't matter to him even if Kaoru happened to be the daughter of the most evil of the gods.

Kenshin took a deep breath. What, where or who Kaoru came form would not change what he feels about her, but he has to know so he could understand more. He looked up at the dragon. "Dargove, please tell me how all these happened. I... have to know" Kenshin pleaded with his eyes.

Dargove did not hesitate, he began to tell the secret he had been keeping for a very long time…

"I already told you about the Orb of Life" Dargove began. "There is an altar outside, just above this cave. That is where the portal opens, the 'gate' to the heavens. I was to guard my brother, Kaothian while he performed the ceremony, I wasn't ordered to help. But the decision I made that day may have sealed our fate. Not only for our kind, but for yours as well."

Dargove closed his eyes. He didn't want to remember, but memories of that day came rushing back to him.

Kenshin watched Darvoge's pained expression, and waited silently. He would have stopped the dragon from talking, but he knew Dargove was somewhere else in the past and could not hear him anyway. Dargove then continued his story, in detail...

"To open the portal, the Orb must be released from the dragon host. As strong as Kaothian was, it seemed that the force of the Orb was too strong for him. I shouted to him, wanting to help him, but he told me to stay put. I should have listened to him, I should have! But my brother's screams tore at my heart and I went over to him to lend him my strength. With our strengths combined, the portal slowly began to open. Our ascent was nigh, we could both feel its force washing over us...

Then, fate stepped in. A woman, a sorceress approached us, unnoticed, and pierced my brother's heart with a spear. We both fell on the ground, but only I was conscious. And as much as I tried to, I was unable to move."

"I watched, helpless as my brother's blood spilled, and the evil sorceress used it to create the most dangerous of armors, the Invictus! Her chants caused the ground to shake and the lightning to strike. As she unleashed her magic, my brother disappeared mysteriously, along with the Orb of life. It took a long time after the armor was complete, and the sorceress, Ativa-Mist was gone, before I could move.

I crawled to where Kaothian was but all that's left of him was a pool of his blood."

"Some part of me had wished that the Orb would come to me so I could re- open the portal, but it never did. It was punishment, I thought, for my foolishness. That day I felt for the first time something I never thought I'd feel. The death of this world will come, one day for sure, and I... have caused it!

For decades, I wandered this land, healing whatever sick forest I would pass by, trying to correct the wrong I have done to it. Because of that, I was considered a friend by the Crowns of both Surlow and Triah. If only they knew I was living a lie. If only they knew the guilt that I carry with me."

Still, fate seemed kind to me, for one day, I was invited to the wedding of the beautiful Princess of Triah, Alione, and a young man whom I never met, but had most assuredly held the King's respect. Achelous, the King of Triah himself invited me then, and told me of a kind and strong man named Kirathul who had no past, but held such force around him that the king had no qualms about him inheriting the kingdom. And much more, he had given life back to his beloved daughter, and for this the king would be eternally grateful.

I went to the wedding, a day whose memory I would forever hold dear to my heart. It was the day when I saw him, even as a human, I knew... Kirathul was my long lost brother!"

...Tearlesereph Hill...

Aoshi watched as hundreds of soldiers gathered below at the Rowe Valley. He doesn't know what's going on yet, but he intended to find out. This may sidetrack him for a while from his original purpose... to find the one person that means the most to him… Misao (although he doesn't admit this). But an army this big should not be ignored.

Besides, if Shihio's plan could be thwarted in any way, this would give Aoshi a lot of satisfaction. Not that he really cared much about Shishio's tyranny over the people (or so he thought), Aoshi just doesn't like the guy! He walked over to the well-hidden dragon and told him of his plan.

Silver-Vesca, a young male dragon, named by the long silver hair on his back is the youngest of the four remaining dragons of the world.

A week ago, he made the mistake of challenging a man who was traveling through the forest he was resting in. Youth made Silver-Vesca energetic and a bit rash. It had been long since he had a good fight and he was itching for one. When he saw the cold eyes of the human who passed by, he could not resist taunting him. But the human looked at him calmly, almost... uninterested.

This agitated the young dragon and prompted him to strike a bargain with the human. So sure was he that he would win, he told the human that if he should lose, he, Silver-Vesca, would be the human's servant.

Aoshi won the fight, easily so, but avoided killing the dragon. He left the dragon panting on the ground, wounded, though not fatally. His thought as he walked away was that he wasted precious time he should be using to find Misao.

"Okina is worried about her" Aoshi said to himself, completely ignoring the fact that part of the worry (a large part of the worry) was actually his. A day later, the dragon found him and has been following him ever since.

"I have to go down and ask questions" Aoshi told Silver-Vesca. "Do not show yourself to anyone. If they find you and butcher you, I won't be here to help."

"What if YOU should need MY help?" Silver-Vesca asked and received a cold stare from Aoshi. "Fine" the young dragon said, "whatever you say."

...Mt. Genesis...

Kenshin stared at Dargove. He knew King Kirathul, and Queen Alione, the rulers of Triah. They were great friends of his parents. He met them only once in Surlow. But that one time was enough to tell him what kind of people they are.

Kenshin had watched as his father and King Kirathul, together with their men as rode side by side to go and find the demon that has been plaguing a lot of the villages of Surlow. And all that time when his father was gone, the Queen Alione, despite the fact that she was a month away from giving birth, had stayed by his and his mother's side.

The presence of this beautiful raven-haired queen was a great comfort. Sometimes when his mother would be lost in thought and worry, Queen Alione would take him for walks entertaining him with stories of adventures and... dragons.

Kenshin smiled at the long-buried memory. It had been the rose-scented Queen who first gave him his interest in dragons. It had been the glow in Queen Alione's eyes when she talked about dragons that made Kenshin follow Dargove alone into a dark forest so long ago…

Both kings had survived the hunt, and more than that, they had brought home the head of the demon! Both queens prepared for the celebration, while both kings tended to their wounded men.

Kenshin recalled seeing respect in his father's eyes when he looked at King Kirathul. He thought it was because he had come to help them, but when Kenshin saw the king of Triah bandaging the leg of one of his soldiers, he understood more. King Kirathul was a lot like his own father... He cared about his people.

Kenshin closed his eyes. He hadn't intended on traveling back to the past. It held too much hurt. At a young age, he was as devastated as his parents when he heard of the death of King Kirathul and Queen Alione. They had looked so happy, and so full of life when they said their goodbyes and went back to Triah.

Kenshin still could hear Queen Alione's sweet joyful laugh as she told him and his parents that she was expecting a girl-child. King Kirathul teased him then saying if they had a girl, she and Kenshin might be wed someday.

Kenshin suddenly snapped back to the present as realization dawned on him. "Kaoru" he whispered. "Kaoru... is Kirathul and Alione's daughter!"

Dargove nodded and continued with his story. "When Kirathul saw me, his memory of the past came back too. He does not remember how he became human, but he remembered waking up in this very cave not knowing who he was or what he was! I don't think anyone could really explain what happened, but Kaothian, no Kirathul and I thought that in the process of Ativa-Mist's spell, she had also changed my brother from a dragon into a human. And when the ground had shaken that day, it had also opened up, swallowing my brother and bringing him down to this cave."

"How he had stayed alive all those years, I cannot say. I can only guess that it was because of the Orb of Life."

"Kirathul wanted to re-open the portal as soon as he regained his memory, but I gave him and his new wife three months to be with each other. Alione understood. Even when we told her that Kirathul was really a dragon... She did not care who or what my brother was, she loved him and nothing else mattered."

"Love..." Kenshin whispered, even to his surprise. "Now where did that word come from?" he asked himself, but before he could get an answer, Dargove spoke again.

Kenshin failed to see the delighted smile from the dragon before he decided to rescue the young prince from his own thoughts...

"When the three months were over, Kirathul and Alione held each other as they said their goodbyes, knowing this could well be the last time. Alione had shed tears, but she had grown stronger since she met my brother. She would live for the people that my brother was trying to save.

Kirathul and I then came back to this place. We prepared everything for the ceremony, and also prepared ourselves. I would not make the same mistake again. But when my brother tried to open the portal, he felt it then, the orb was no longer with him.

We went back to Triah with a deep sense of failure. It was Alione who met us, with a radiant smile…"

"She was pregnant... with Kaoru." Kenshin finished for the dragon.

The dragon and the Dragon Hunter's eyes met for a brief moment before the dragon looked away. He had given Kaoru a fate she does not deserve.

"I won't let her die, Dargove!" Kenshin told the dragon. "We'll find a way to make things right, I know we will!"

Dargove gained hope, and strength in those words. He looked at Kenshin. He was no longer the Dragon Hunter, but neither was he a prince too. No… this man is a King in every way. And with him on their side, maybe they stand a chance in destroying Shishio and the Invictus. And maybe too, the dragons stand a chance of ascending to the heavens...

...Cepheus forest...

Willow and Sano finally found themselves on their way back to where Kaoru and the others were. They had everything Misao asked them to get but Willow could feel Sanosuke's apprehension.

"The rains have stopped in Mt. Genesis for some time now," Willow said trying to calm him down. "I'm sure Dargove and Kenshin are on their way here. Everything's going to be alright Sano."

Sano nodded about to tell Willow that she was right, when he looked up and saw Misao and Yahiko kneeling before Kaoru... weeping hard...

...to be continued(c",)


	16. Kaoru’s Fate

A/N: It's been years I know and I do apologize to everyone who's been following this story. Anyway I said I'd finish this fanfic and I intend on doing so. I can't write as fast as I want to, my sched's too hectic but still I'm trying my best to finish this one. Now here's another new chapter for all you guys. Hope you like it and thanks to everyone who's ever reviewed. MWWWAAHHHH!

Disclaimer: Again let me say that Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X is not of my own creation, though I wish it was, and blah blah… same disclaimers apply…

KENSHIN the DRAGON HUNTER Chapter XVI: Kaoru's Fate

……….Mount Genesis……….

"The rains have stopped" Kenshin said as he clutched the heart mushroom close to his own heart as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

Dargove, rested and healed, not only physically but emotionally as well began to fly hard and fast to Cepheus forest. "Please let us get there in time," he prayed, harder than he's ever prayed before. "May the gods be merciful…"

.…….Rowe Valley……..

Aoshi strode to the valley, seemingly oblivious to the hundreds of soldiers eyeing him curiously.

One of the officers stepped forward and blocked Aoshi's way. "Who are you stranger, and what business do you have here?" he asked as he drew his sword and laid the tip of its blade on Aoshi's neck.

Aoshi glared at the officer, his eyes cold and piercing.

The officer, for the first time got the full view of Aoshi's eyes. He suddenly trembled and beads of sweat formed on his face as he came to recognize the man he just insulted. "A… A… Aoishi Shinomori…" the officer stuttered as he said the name of the man before him.

The other soldiers were stunned and terrified upon hearing the name of the stranger. They've all heard of the legendary Oni Gang and their fearless leader, Aoshi Shinomori. They were both an elusive and highly skilled gang whom even Shishio have not controlled because he could not find their hideout.

It was said that Aoishi lost his heart when he lost family as a young boy. He grew up a cold and fearless man. People say he has a look that chills the heart, an icy stare and a face that never smiles. He was neither afraid of anyone, nor anything… not even death. He was brilliant in battles and his sword skills are legendary.

The commotion attracted the attention of Soujiro Seta, the commanding general of the soldiers. Soujiro is just a young lad of nineteen, but his sword skills are already known throughout the kingdom. His heart is as cold as Aoshi, but his face is never without a smile, a smile that is as chilling as Aoshi's cold face.

Soujiro urged his horse forward and saw the man who caused the thick air of fear around. As he approached, the soldiers parted to give him a clear path. The officer holding a sword to Aoshi's neck quickly backed away.

Aoshi watched as the young lad, still in his teens, approach him on horseback. He's heard about Shishio's youngest and most skilled general. The lad was smiling, but Aoshi felt great fierceness about him. Aoshi clenched his fists… There is something about that boy that annoys him!

"That cold stare, that arrogant stance…" Soujiro thought as he neared Aoshi. "Fitting for the leader of the Oni Gang. Still, there is something about him that annoys me!"

Silver-Vesca watched the two men eyeing each other. Even from a distance, the young dragon could see how different each man is from the other. Yet, the dragon could not help but notice, how alike they are in so many ways as well.

Almost in a split second, both men's swords were drawn and they clashed in midair! The loud sound of metal scraping against metal could be heard and sparks from the intensity of the friction caused by both swords lit the darkening sky.

Every spectator held their breath as both men landed on the ground, panting. Never had they seen such an extent of skill in swordfights before!

Aoshi stood and looked back at the young boy he'd just fought. "He's good" he thought. "He's very good!"

Soujiro looked back at Aoshi, with smile on his face and thought "He's brilliant!" He knew his men expect more out of this fight but he just looked at them. "Let him go" he ordered then turned and went to his tent.

Once inside the privacy of his tent, Soujiro tried to collect his thoughts. Something happened as he was fighting Aoshi. He knew Aoshi felt it too. "Who is he?" Soujiro asked himself. He knew that was a silly question because he was the expert on the Oni Gang. He knew more about each member than anyone of Shishio's soldiers. He'd been tracking them for years now under Shishio's orders. "So why did I let him go?" Soujiro wondered.

"What happened back there?" Silver-Vesca asked Aoshi as he approached.

Aoishi did not answer. He seemed deep in thought.

"Who is that kid?" Aoshi asked himself. He felt something so familiar about him when they fought. He knew the kid felt it too when their swords met. It was almost like a nostalgic feeling. Aoshi shook his head. He doesn't understand what it was about, or why the kid let him go just like that but right now he has more pressing things to worry about.

Silver-Vesca watched Aoshi silently. He never thought of Aoshi as a man who could be affected by anything, but that fight seemed to have stirred something within Aoshi Shinomori.

Cepheus Forrest

Sano and Willow stared at Misao and Yahiko and their hearts sank. Something terrible must've happened to their friend…

Sano wanted to scream… do something, hit someone, break anything, but all he could do was stand there and stare at Misao and Yahiko crying.

Misao looked up, tears streaming down her face and looked at Sano with a sad, almost defeated expression. "I don't know what else to do…" she said, "she's going to die and I can't do anything about it!"

The thought of Kaoru dying woke Sano up like a splash of ice cold water on his face. "What are you talking about!" He said "You're a great sorceress… magic is in your blood. Here are the herbs you asked for. It's not too late, you could still weave your magic and help Kaoru!" Sano dropped the herbs in front of the still crying Misao and gripped her shoulders tightly. "You have to pull yourself together! You're the only one who could do this and if you give up now, Kaoru's dead! Tell me what you need… MISAO!" Sano yelled and gave her a little shake which snapped her out of her trance.

"Ok… Ok…" Misao said, as she took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. "I need some fire, boil some water and crush the herbs you brought, make sure they are fine, like a paste."

Sano nodded and seeing Misao was back to her old self, he turned his attention to the young grief-stricken boy beside Misao. "Yahiko, I can't build a fire without wood. I need you to go and gather some."

Seeing as his request seemed to have fallen on deaf ears, Sano gently placed a hand on Yahiko's shoulder. "I won't pretend to fully comprehend what you're feeling right now. But I do know this, you're sister is fighting to survive. That's why I'm willing to fight to keep her alive. Now you could either stay here and cry over Kaoru, or you could get up and help us make this potion to make her better… It's your choice."

Slowly, Yahiko bowed his head and wiped his tears. "I'll get the wood" he said and stood up to do the task he's been asked to do.

Sano sat for a while, admiring the strength of spirit of his two new friends. Until… WHACK! Misao gave him a strong punch in the head and yelled "All that persuasive talk and here you are finding time to just sit around! I told you to crush those herbs!"

"Birdbrain!" Yahiko chimed in as he unloaded some wood near the campsite.

Sano mumbled and grumbled and gritted his teeth, taking back his feeling of admiration for those two as he began to crush the herbs into a pulp.

Willow was silently but attentively watching what has been going on. Under the circumstances, she found herself smiling at Sano. He handled the situation very well showing that he definitely have the potential of commanding an army some day. "He has his father's blood" Willow thought. He knew instinctively that Misao and Yahiko had to be dealt with in different ways and he did it splendidly!

Still, Willow knew no matter how hard everyone in here will work to save Kaoru, they will not succeed unless they have the final ingredient… She looked up, hoping to see Dargove hovering over them, but there was nothing there except the darkening sky and the silhouette of the leaves of the trees looming over them ominously. "Hurry Dargove…" she whispered softly. "Hurry back…"

……Outskirts of Cepheus Forest………….

Aoshi wasn't sure what led him to Cepheus forest but he seemed to have assured himself that it was just instinct and not a constant whispering voice that only he seemed to hear. He felt it too… he was getting close to his target. "I think I'll find what I'm looking for here" he said to himself.

"What was that?" Silver-Vesca asked as it was the first time in hours since Aoshi said something.

"Nothing…" Aoshi said, not intending on thinking out loud.

"Come on Aoshi, I heard you say something. What are you looking for anyway? Must be something really important or… someone…" Silver-Vesca's eyes glistened at the thought that Aoshi might be looking for a person who was very important to him. It seemed odd at first, but then if something was to ignite a bit of passion from Aoshi, it must be a person he cares for.

Aoshi's eyes narrowed. Silver-Vesca's words hit a nerve and this irritated Aoshi. He is a man who would not admit even to himself that he would ever care for another person. He'd had enough. He wanted to continue this journey alone from now on. He started drawing his sword, planning on knocking out his annoying dragon companion when suddenly, he heard flapping of great giant wings above him. He looked up just in time to see the most magnificent creature he's ever laid eyes on! It was a brief encounter, for the beast was traveling at lightning speed towards the heart of the forest, but Aoshi got the full view of the enormous dragon which was almost twice as big as the one he's with now.

"Dargove…" Silver-Vesca said, almost to himself.

"You know that dragon!" Aoshi asked, surprised.

"We dragons know our kind" Silver-Vesca said softly. "And I'm pretty sure that something's wrong…"

Aoshi nooded. He too felt the urgency of the dragon that flew by. "Let's follow it" he said and started running towards the direction the large dragon went. Without question, his companion followed.

……………Cepheus Forest, Campsite of Kenshin's group………

"Where are they?" Misao said worriedly. "I'm almost done, and I need that mushroom now!"

"Don't worry Misao," Yahiko said burning with confidence and trust, looking nothing like the beaten young boy he was earlier, "They will come for sure!"

Almost as if on cue, the people in Cepheus forest heard Dargove's flapping wings. He landed swiftly but smoothly near Kaoru and everyone there saw that there was something different about the dragon and his rider. The guilt in Dargoves eyes seemed to have been replaced with hope, and the fierceness in the Dragon Hunter's eyes has been replaced with gentleness. Both figures were transformed beyond words. Something must have happened between the time of their lift off and their landing to have caused such a tremendous change among the two of them.

Kenshin jumped off Dargove and rushed to give Misao the Heart of Mushroom. "Are we… Is she…?" Kenshin spoke, his concern apparent.

"She's going to be fine now." It was Yahiko who answered Kenshin's question. He looked at Kenshin and Kenshin looked back. No words were spoken, but Yahiko smiled, and to his and everyone else's surprise, the Dragon Hunter smiled back.

Kaoru woke up to the sounds of the forest at night. She blinked, trying to recall what had happened that day. Memories of her encounter with the Goddess of revelation, then that sudden pain she felt , but before that, something even more terrible had happened… she remembered that awful sound of Kenshin's sword slashing Dargove's flesh… "Oh no!" Kaoru's eyes flashed with worry… "If he hurt Dargove again… I'll… I'll…"

Kaoru sat up and looked around, not wanting to admit to herself that she really didn't know what to do if Kenshin had done something else to Dargove. To her relief though, she saw Dargove safe and fast asleep beside Willow. Misao, Sano and Yahiko too were sleeping soundly. She gently pulled up Yahiko's blanket as it slid off him and slowly stroked her brother's cheek. She looked at her friends and smiled feeling grateful to all of them, not really knowing what they did for her, what they had gone through for her that day. But the back of her mind, Kaoru felt as if death had toyed with her. She figured her friends must have done something extraordinary to have brought her back to life and Kaoru was sure she owed her life to everyone there. She felt her eyes water… How lucky she felt to be surrounded by such friends!

Caught in the moment, Kaoru failed to notice the shadowy figure that was closely watching her every move. He made no attempt to go to her, knowing full well that she was in no danger. For now, he was content to keep an eye on her. But then he saw her worried look, and watched as she scanned the grounds for Dargove. Her sigh of relief as she saw her dragon friend was safe gave Kenshin a stabbing pain in his heart.

Kaoru still thought of him as the enemy… a dragon hunter. Kenshin couldn't really blame her, that is who he is, or who he was. And she had seen what he did to Dargove earlier that day. He knew Dargove has been her family for as long as she could remember, she would never forgive anyone who would harm him. "She will never forgive me" he thought to himself. Too hurt to look anymore, Kenshin turned away from the woman whom he longed for, but whom he felt deep in his aching heart, could never belong to him.

...to be continued(c",)


End file.
